A Spoonful of Ginger
by Nillen
Summary: AU. "Listen, Kuran, I might look like this but I'll bite your head off if you mention about that incident in flower shop, one. more. time." Zero, a doctor from A&E department, hates his new partner. Anyway, welcome to Cross Hospital. KanaZero.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Knight.

Settings : Alternate Universe. Medical Universe background.

Warning : Characters might get OOC. Tint of Shounen-ai

**This story is inspired from Shut Up and Drive by rainbowpebbles. Few scenes in future chapters are borrowed from the story. Full credit is given to rainbowpebbles. :)**

**English is not my first language so all the errors belong to me and only me. Sorry =)**

* * *

><p>"Nii-san! Stop, don't!"<p>

A silver haired male, in his middle twenties hastily made a chase for his older twin brother. The latter unlocked his car and entered the driving seat while the former, uninvited, got into the passenger seat.

Zero sent a glare at the mirror image of himself. Ichiru had gathered dramatic tears in his eyes while grabbing onto his hands to stop him from driving.

"Nii-san, don't do this to me!" he wailed like a 5-year-old and the older twin hissed like an angry kitten. He reached out and hit his brother upside his head, earning an 'oof' from him.

"I've told you that if you didn't stop buying stupid flowers and make our house looks like a damn garden, I'll just go and meet the florist myself to inform her that you like her! How long do you think I can handle this?" the young doctor's glare sharpened and Ichiru automatically bawled louder. He shook his head and his darker shade of lilac eyes dilated with tears.

"Nii-ssaaaannn…"

"Promise you won't buy flowers again and this car won't even move an inch."

"B-But-"

"That's it."

Without warning – or even wearing seatbelt – Zero pushed the key in and started the engine. Ichiru's eyes almost bulged out from their sockets, completely shocked when Zero pressed the throttle and the hand gear; the white Toyota Camry strode smoothly into the roadway.

"I'm done with this! Getting back home only to get confuse whether I just stepped into my house or the backyard garden!" the older twin drove faster and Ichiru panicking, quickly put on the seatbelt. No matter how much he loved to tease and manipulate his older brother sometimes, a pissed off Zero was never to be underestimated.

When the car parked perfectly on the side of a familiar road, just in front of the hospital where both of twins and their other housemates work, Ichiru felt his blood drained from his face.

"Please don't do this." He whispered in a small voice while Zero opened the filing cabinet in front of Ichiru's seat, looking for something. The older twin, a young doctor himself had kept a pair of handcuffs inside his car – please don't ask why, and stop right there, no kinky thoughts – and took it out once he found it.

"What the-" Ichiru's lilac eyes widened when Zero grabbed his right hand and locked his wrist with one of the cuff, the other cuff was locked onto the hand gear. The younger Kiryuu first blinked his eyes in shock before started to scream.

"Waaa! Let me go, you evil twin brother! You just have to play dirty, don't you?" Ichiru cried out as Zero restlessly ran his fingers through his hair. He could not have Ichiru followed him inside the flower shop like a love sick puppy. He bet the girl did not even know that Ichiru got an older, _identical_ twin brother – though the hairstyle could be quite a problem –. He could just enter the flower shop, disguise as his twin and confess.

_Perfect._

With a heavy sigh, Zero got out from his car but leaned in his head to look at his younger twin for a second first.

"I'll take care of it. You just sit here and look pretty." With a small smirk on his face, he closed the door and closed it from the outside. He could see the horrified look that his younger twin gave him but just shrugged it away.

It was time for big brother to play his role.

God bless you, Yuuki Kuran.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ding!"<em>

Sound of automatic bell rang when Zero entered the small flower shop. He looked around him first before fully stepping inside. There were many kinds of flowers being put into decorations or simply into vases. Sniffing the sweet scents of flowers for a second, Zero then moved and closed the door. The air conditioner inside the shop had been adjusted to avoid the fresh flowers from wilting and Zero stopped in his track.

In front of him, a brunette was standing behind the cashier, wearing a cream coloured shirt with a pink apron on. The brunette got all the description that his twin brother had told him about Yuuki Kuran. Brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, pretty and yeah, this one standing not far from him was also… a_male_.

Shaking his head at the sudden thoughts that attacking his mind, he clenched his hands into fist and steadily strode to approach the brunette.

The young brunette – Zero think their ages perhaps the same – had watched him intently ever since he entered the shop. Zero hardened his eyes before looking down a little. The nametag carved 'Kuran' as the surname.

Suddenly, shivers ran through his nerves and Zero looked up at those confused brown eyes again.

"Kiryuu-san?"

Hell.

_NO._

The brunette raised an eyebrow at the sight of the speechless silver haired man in front of him with the counter sandwiched between them. He was wearing a while button up shirt with collar and the long sleeves being rolled up to reach his elbows together with black slack.

Perhaps the man just returned from work.

"Is… Is Kuran your family name or did you borrowed that nametag from someone else?" Then the unexpected question came. The brunette felt his eyebrows twitched by the sudden question and leaned forward slightly so that their noses inches apart.

"Last time I checked, I'm not an adopted child. I guess that both parts of your questions, Kiryuu-san." He smirked when the customer's eyes widened. But Zero continued to stand still, as if waiting for another wave of shock to come and hit him hard like a hammer knocking against his gut.

Okay.

That was exaggerated.

"Your first name is…?" he tried again, still trying not to accept the fact that screamed in his mind. The brunette's face changed into a drastic emotion.

Zero felt his legs trembled waiting for the answer.

'_Please don't say 'Yuuki', please don't say 'Yuuki', please don't say 'Yuuki'!'_

Zero somehow have to wonder since when did he learned that mantra.

"Kiryuu-san, it's-"

"Yuuki, help me, please, the box is too heavy!" a loud voice from the backroom interrupted their conversation and Zero swore, the time the brunette answered with '_I'm sorry, can you please wait for a moment?_' and left him with '_Hang on there, Haruka-san!_', his soul just left his body.

* * *

><p>"There you go." Kaname put down the box on the table. Vases that they ordered had arrived and the owner of the shop, Haruka who was also their relative had returned back with them. Haruka took a deep breath and looked at the younger brunette.<p>

"Eh? I thought Yuuki was here?" the older brunette inquired and Kaname shook his head, a small smile upon his face.

"No, she just went out to buy some stuff. I took her part as the cashier because she's afraid that there would be customers." The brunette explained as both men made their way back inside the shop. However, Kaname stopped in half way, brown eyes confusedly looking around the shop.

"What's wrong, Kaname?"

"A customer was here just now. I guessed he left already."

"Customer?"

"Kiryuu-san."

"Ohh…" the older brunette smiled by the mention of the name. Kaname let out a heavy sigh, shaking his head slightly. He was about to question the said customer about the reason why he always come – nobody, Kaname, one hundred percent sure that _nobody_ buy flowers everyday without a solid reason – since he really thought that his little sister talked too much about him – in a good way – and now that his chance was gone, Kaname felt a little bit regretful.

Though he could not deny that Ichiru Kiryuu actually looked quite… _pretty_.

Disturbing thoughts, indeed, wasn't it?

"You know what, Kaname? I think you should go back and leave the work to me. You just moved in yesterday and you'll start working tomorrow. If you want to, you can explore the city first," the older brunette suggested with a smile and the younger brunette turned slightly to look at him. He carefully undid the pink apron that was Yuuki's and also the nametag.

Maybe he scared Kiryuu too much that the man ran away.

Kaname could not help but wondered.

But then again, it was not like he would never meet the customer again.

First thing, he got the new job at Cross Hospital, which was just a street away from the flower shop. His last job as a doctor in a hospital somewhere in Tokyo earned him quite a problem. He felt like his skills was not appreciated enough there and then, his sister had insisted to live with their Uncle because Kaname had been – well, he was a doctor after all – too busy and sometimes did not return home at all for few days.

She was lonely.

So after half a year living in Tokyo without his sister, he decided that he should move out as well.

Which led to his situation now.

Second, Ichiru Kiryuu was one of the forensics there - he told his sister that he was a pathologist -. Kaname would not have any problem to meet him at all.

With a small smirk at his own thought, the brunette said his goodbye to his uncle before making his way out.

Kaname closed the door, oblivious to the white Camry being parked on the other side of the street, close to the flower shop as he went to unlock his black BMW that was parked behind the shop; unknown to those who parked theirs it at the front.

Starting the engine, Kaname Kuran drove away, missing the sight of a silver haired customer sitting behind the wheel of the white car.

* * *

><p>"Nii-san?" Ichiru bit his lips, wondering why his brother had been so quiet since he went out from the shop. The older Kiryuu closed his eyes at the calling and let out a heavy sigh before turning to look at his brother. The handcuffs were still on and Zero had no intention to unlock it any time soon to avoid attacks and such after his next words.<p>

"Ichiru… I think you got issue with your sexuality."

TBC.

* * *

><p>AN : The title of the story, I think it was suitable because Zero and others are involved in medical field though it got nothing to do with the real plot. Don't mind their ages, this is a fanfic, _they are all geniuses_! I don't care! xD I've took off the poll and don't get me wrong, the poll is actually for opinions only. I wrote based on inspiration and willingness, I'm so sorry if any of you are disappointed.

Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Knight.

Pairings : Kaname x Zero, Takuma x Senri, other pairings will develop through time.

New summary : "Listen, Kuran, I might look like this but I'll bite your head off if you mention about that incident in flower shop, one. more. time." Zero hates his new partner, Kaname, both of them are doctors from A & E Department and Ichiru, Zero's twin is in love with Yuuki, a florist but too shy to admit it. Kaito is falling over Zero while Akatsuki, is known as Ichiru's scandal. Hanabusa is a spoiled paediatrician and Takuma, a doctor from General Department is Senri's - a male nurse - boyfriend. So... enough said. Welcome to Cross Hospital.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh. My. God!<em> Nii-san, stop it, all right? You are being ridiculously _paranoid_ twin!"

"Me? _Pa-ra-noid?_ You are the fucking _insane_-"

"Zero, language please-"

"-twin! Can't you see that she's a _male_!"

"I meet her everyday and you just met her once! Are you blind? She got boobs!"

"Did you stare at them all the time, Ichi-"

"You are having delusion, Ichiru! _He_'s pretty and _he_'s a male! Keyword is '_he_'! Wake up, you fucking dreamer!"

"You two-"

"_SHUT UP, CROSS!"_

Both twins glared at the chairman of Cross Hospital who just came around half an hour ago since he was on lunch break. Cross sweat dropped and moved to shrink into the couch; really wanted to hide himself and just cry.

Twin glares meaning double death threats.

The Kiryuus continued to shout and scream at each other. Other occupants in the living room sat on the couches, watching the scene with a large bowl on popcorns on one of their laps.

Apparently, the twins just came back from somewhere. Ichiru slammed open the door, Zero followed and the fight; they believed that the fight had started even before they reached home. The house-mates were watching some show when the twins decided to continue their fight in the living room, automatically cutting the show that they were watching.

"You know, I can just sit and watch this forever." Hanabusa grinned, taking popcorn from the bowl that was placed on Takuma's right thigh. Takuma just gave a small chuckle. The fights occurred many times already but this new topic was somehow interesting. Senri who was sitting on Takuma's left thigh, just leaned his head against his blonde boyfriend's shoulder; his stoic eyes blinking when another word of insult escaping the older twin's lips.

The only day in the week that they got to spend together, they decided to waste on arguing about whether this Yuuki person was a female or a male.

Akatsuki yawned a little, rubbing his sleepy eyes with his fist as the twins continued to insult each other. He just returned back from work and were about to close his eyes and sleep when those two entered the house. Kaito, in the other hand, watched the fight with different intent. Indeed, he felt something weird about the way Zero addressed _Yuuki_.

"You know what is your problem! You can't take that I'm as straight as a rod and you are not!"

"Why you little fucking brat! How dare you!"

"I dare because I don't have such girly face!"

"Damn it, we're identical twins, Ichiru!"

"And at least I don't have a paramedic chasing over me to get into my pants!"

"Who is he talking about?" Kaito's eyes twitched at Ichiru's words but none of the twins heard it. Hanabusa rolled his eyes at the brunette himself.

"He's talking about you, stupid."

Kaito frowned and was about to protest when Zero's voice rose higher.

"Oh? How about you, then? Your partner ogled at your ass like some meatball and you said I'm the only one associate with gayness!"

"What the hell? Is that true, Akatsuki!" glare was directed to the sleepy pathologist on the couch that was about to fall asleep again. Akatsuki blinked his eyes in daze, probably had missed all the whole conversation as well but oblivious to the twins. The only word he could make up was 'ass'.

"Ass? Yeah?"

"You did what!" Ichiru screamed at him and Hanabusa hugged the sides of his body, laughing out loud and was about to roll off the couch. Akatsuki titled his head up at the younger twin, confusion written a lot clearer on his sleepy eyes.

He wanted to ask 'what ass' but sometimes, sleepiness just could not help it. Ichiru did not stop screaming and yelling and shouting and Zero fought back with his own insults and sarcasms and screeches – ouch, Zero got such high pitched voice sometimes – and suddenly, _finally_, something inside the tall blonde snapped.

"_BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!_ Who cares if Yuuki is a female or a male, _I don't care_! Who cares if Kaito wants to get into Zero's pants_, I don't care_! And who cares if I was ogling on Ichiru's ass? His ass was like mini buns, I hate mini buns and _I don't care_! All I care is I NEED MY _SLEEP_ AND _SHOUTING AND YELLING_ ARE NOT THE WAYS TO GET MY _FUCKING SLEEP_!"

…Silence.

Akatsuki blinked when he realized he had been shouting as well and now was standing on his foots between the twins. The blonde looked at Zero and Ichiru who were staring at him and Akatsuki felt like a baboon in the zoo. Kaito and Cross paled at the sudden outburst while Hanabusa covered both palms on his mouth, trying to muffle his upcoming laughter but royally failed. Takuma and Senri just blinked in surprise.

"… Sorry, I missed my last anger management session." The tall blonde continued in a smaller voice before sitting back on the couch, earning another look from all his housemates.

Ichiru fisted his hand and abruptly took the large bowl of popcorn from Takuma's lap, a loud protest of 'Hey!' escaping from Hanabusa but was ignored by him. The older twin's eyes widened when Ichiru proceeded to throw all contain of the bowl on him but managed to avoid by taking a step away to one side.

The popcorns spilled like heavy rain on Kaito's face who was sitting on the couch behind Zero's previous position.

Ichiru screamed and stomping his feet angrily while making his way to Akatsuki's bedroom, slamming the door closed.

"There goes my room for the night." Akatsuki sighed, leaning down to settle comfortably on the couch.

Zero in the other hand, fisted his hands in controlled anger before entering his own shared room with his twin, another slam echoed in the living room.

Touga stood still in front of the main door, pizza in one hand and a bag of sodas in another while looking at the sights of Cross shrinking in his seat, Senri hiding his face on Takuma's neck while straddling him, Hanabusa laughing at Kaito's speechless expression, Kaito drowned in popcorns and Akatsuki sleeping on the couch.

"So what did I miss?" the black haired male raised an eyebrow.

"World War III." Kaito replied dryly as he picked one of the pieces that stuck on his hair, only to pop it into his mouth.

* * *

><p>"You haven't finished your report yet, Takuma?" Hanabusa flopped down on the blonde's bed while Takuma, who were also on the bed, turning to give a small smile to other doctor.<p>

"Just a little bit more. I heard about your new patient."

"Really? Did Senri tell you about him?"

"Yes." Takuma smiled, returning back to his laptop in front of him. Hanabusa lazily went through some of the documents beside the older blonde's laptop.

"That kid is quite unfortunate. Progeria is rare and he got it. His parents insisted for us to take him for further medical checkup." The paediatrician sighed, closing the document and threw it to the other blonde when Takuma reached out a hand to take it back. Takuma smiled, eyes never leave his work while Hanabusa sat down with crossed legs beside him.

"There is no cure for it, right?" when those words escaped Takuma's lips, Hanabusa let out a defeated sigh before he proceeded to lay down on the bed casually, hands folded behind his head.

"Yeah…"

Another minute of silence lingering inside the room before the sound of rumbling stomach broke it. Hanabusa's blue eyes widened and he started to laugh. Takuma smiled almost sheepishly at him, shaking his head at his own manner.

"So, what's for dinner?"

Hanabusa was stopped in his laughter and gave the other blonde a deadpanned look.

"… Cross-san."

"…I don't think he would taste good. Is he even edible?"

"Takuma! You know what I mean!" Hanabusa whined loudly and the taller blonde laughed.

"Zero is still sulking and refused to cook! And why the hell Cross-san always came here when he's free!" Hanabusa continued to throw his tantrums. Takuma palmed his face and turned to look at the younger blonde again.

"President can come here anytime he wants, even if we disagree, you still have to remember that he's our employer."

Rolling his eyes at the statement, Hanabusa put down his legs off the bed to go to the kitchen and check on him but then, the sound of a small explosion was heard from said place, followed by the sound of fire extinguisher being used.

Takuma and Hanabusa looked at each other, gulping at their imagination of what was happening before the same thought crossed their minds.

"Pizza." Both blondes nodded.

TBC.

* * *

><p>AN : Because I got so many requests and because I wanted to rest my brain from angst and drama for a while ;D This chapter hopefully can make you see how their lives are and how they interact with each other. Hope that I didn't make them too OOC. Next chapter will revolve around their working field.

**Anonymous Reviews Replies** :

**kanamexzero fan** : I think you got what you want =D I'm glad I still have my humour touch xD Thank you for reading this! (hugs)

**HikariKaze** : I've decided to make this story into a multi-chaptered fic xD Hope you did enjoy this chapter as well too =D Thank you for reading this! (hugs)

**XtreamDreamz** : Take a good breath and please stay alive, there is more for you here! xD Thank you for reading this! (hugs)

Thanks to all the reviewers for the lovely reviews and also to other readers =)

Kaname meet Zero next chapter, anyone?

Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Knight.

**Notice : This story is going to change its rating to M by next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Zero took a small sip of his warm black coffee in a small paper cup. The young doctor wore a simple black coloured shirt with black slacks and a soft touch of dark blue as his loosened necktie. Pristine doctor's coat covered his body frame and customary stethoscope hanging around his neck, completed with a pager tucked at the waist of his pants.<p>

Another individual standing close to him wore a smart blue uniform, in his hand was a small paper cup filled with warm tea.

"He's still not talking to you?" Kaito turned his head slightly to look at the young doctor. Both of them were sitting on the seats provided in one of the hallways, enjoying their short, peaceful break. Zero shook his head, staring at his black coffee with narrowed eyes, as if he wanted to burn a hole on the poor paper cup.

"No. He'd prefer talk to the corpses than me right now."

Kaito raised an eyebrow at the statement but decided not to say anything else. Zero finished his drink in one large gulp before wiping his mouth with a tissue he kept inside his pocket.

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with him. He's acting so childish and immature. I'm older than him anyway, why won't he listen to me?"

"Older by 5 minutes, Zero. And why don't you just let him be? You guys fight a lot and make peace afterwards, don't make this Yuuki person change that."

Zero stopped in his action, blinking his eyes while his brain taking the brunette's words into progression. A moment later, Zero closed his eyes and exhaled heavily.

"You think I was overreacted?" the silver haired doctor turned to look at the paramedic. Kaito gave him a smile.

"I guess you are."

Another heavier sigh and Zero leaned his back against the wall, promptly knocking the back of his head on the white wall.

"I'm his brother. I have the right to act like that. He didn't even look at me during breakfast today, he avoided bumping onto me at lunch and now I'm stuck here with you."

"Of course you do. You don't have to apologize, Zero. Give him another 5 years and he'll turn soft on you."

Glaring at the chuckling brunette beside him, Zero fully understood his meaning but refused to give up on his opinion. The young doctor threw the paper cup into the small dustbin beside his seat while Kaito finished his own.

When Zero was about to say something more, a beeping sound was heard and it took their attention. Zero stood up, checking on his pager.

"They need me at the front. Emergency." Zero informed and Kaito nodded, watching as the silver haired doctor hastily made his way to the front door.

* * *

><p>"I don't get it, why is he so worked up over this?" Ichiru glared at the burnt hand in his holding, waving it nonchalantly while Akatsuki who was standing on other side of the bed, watched the dead hand warily. The last thing he needed was the hand flies away and hit the floor.<p>

"I mean, Yuuki is a girl, okay? She got boobs and all, how dare he accused Yuuki is a male? He was supposed to be _supportive_!" Ichiru fisted both of his hands on his chest, the burnt hand still in his grip. Akatsuki raised an eyebrow.

"I believe both of you should go and check on her again?" the blonde half heartedly suggested and Ichiru stopped in his action, lilac eyes widened in surprise.

"Akatsuki, you are a genius! We are so into the fight that we didn't even think about that!" Ichiru exclaimed almost merrily. Akatsuki continued to stare at him with a blank gaze, mentally rolling his eyes at the younger pathologist.

'_And here I thought I was the slowest human on Earth. Thank God I'm now ranked third.'_

"Ichiru, be careful with the hand-"

"Akatsuki, Ichiru!" Ruka suddenly thrust open the door, causing the silver haired forensic to jump a bit and the hand; oh, the_ lovely_ hand, was thrown away.

Amber eyes widened as the hand flew in the air, the blonde female pharmacist also titled her head at the sight of falling material, reached out hands to catch it for them.

"What is… this…"

Light brown eyes widened as the burnt hand fell exactly on her palms.

Senri pushed a wheelchair towards the paediatric department, stopping in his track for a second when a high pitch scream was heard not far from him. Blank eyes blinked, looking around the hall.

"… I didn't remember any pregnant patients go in labour today."

* * *

><p>"Ichiru, damn you little bastard!" Ruka twisted the silver haired male's left ear, causing a yelp to escape between his laughter. Akatsuki sighed, picking up the burnt hand that had been thrown around for a while ago.<p>

The female pharmacist then hastily let go of the still laughing Ichiru, huffed at the said pathologist as she wiped off the invisible dust on her white coat. She gave a glare to the taller blonde that was putting the corpse's poor hand back under the white clothe.

"Both of you are very irresponsible." She accused with a sharp tone and Akatsuki sighed.

Was he one of the soldiers that killed the Jewish during Holocaust in his past life to deserve all of this in his current life?

Karma, perhaps?

Ruka turned to look at him again after sending enormous amount of death glares at the grinning silver haired man, her lips twitched slightly.

"I came to inform both of you that new corpses just arrived from the General Hospital. They were the dead victims during the lab explosion last few days at Hirioki Chemical Institution. So, later come to my office to take the forms that you will need to fill in about the victims. Some chemical reaction might bring new evolution, if you do it right. And I want the result as soon as possible." With that, the head pharmacist left both of the males, who were starting to imagine days without sleep… again.

Remember when Akatsuki thought that he must be one of the soldiers that killed the Jewish during Holocaust?

Well, scratch that.

He was now sure that in his past life, he was the Hitler himself.

* * *

><p>Zero ran his fingers through his hair, tiredly making his way to the cafeteria where he knew that he would find few of his housemates. They were on short break after the life-death experience in the emergency room. It was a car accident that caused a family of five being admitted to the hospital. The poor family had lost their father and their two youngest children.<p>

"… it was Kaname."

Zero's attention was stole toward the sight of a familiar blonde standing in front of a table when he was waiting for his can of soya drink to fall from the vending machine. Another two blondes, a female nurse and a doctor were sitting down, listening to his talking.

"What Kaname, Hanabusa?" Zero approached the younger doctor, uncapped his drink on the way and Hanabusa turned to look at him.

"You know, cheese cake? The moist one with extra cream?" Hanabusa asked in return, his face showing seriousness and Zero raised his eyebrow at him.

"Yeah?"

"That's Kaname. Some sort of a brand new cheese cake that was made from Zimbabwe. You don't know, Kaname, _the Cheese Cake_?"

Takuma laughed by his explanation while Rima just stared blankly at the blonde doctor. Zero smacked him upside his head, ignoring his painful yelp at the treatment before sitting down with the other medical workers as well.

"You'd think I'd believe that? And Hanabusa Aidou would wear pink frilly dress with extra pink lingerie."

"Kaname is the name belongs to a new doctor around, I met him just now. Geez, you old geezer! Can't you even take a joke? You'll die alone if you don't get a life as quick as possible!"

Zero rolled his eyes at the remark, proceeded to take a small sip of his soya drink.

"And whose you are talking to, pedophile? Stop looking at children and get laid!" he retorted back after Hanabusa finally decided to take a seat as well, giving a pout to him. Then, the door to the cafeteria was opened once again, this time a taller blonde and another silver haired pathologist entered in.

Both new attendances had approached their table once they saw another rare sight of silver hair. In the hospital, only Ichiru, Zero, Shizuka, the vice President and also Seiren, a nurse that have silver hair.

"Starting now, I need to become a vegetarian and start hugging trees!" Ichiru exclaimed loudly and Akatsuki proceeded to take another seat beside Takuma. Takuma smiled at the sight of the younger Kiryuu.

"Something happened?"

"Yes. We just got a dozen and half new corpses to be inspected. Ruka want the report as soon as possible. We decided to take a small break first before starting on the work." Akatsuki stated, casually and Ichiru groaned louder. Zero stared at his younger brother, a bit of suspicion occurred when Ichiru was supposed to still be mad at him but by looking at the way he started to act like normal now, maybe he was done with his sulking.

Ichiru blinked his eyes when Zero's stare burned through his head. He turned to look at his older twin before frowning and cross his arms.

"Listen here, _oh you brother of mine_, we are going to the flower shop now and recheck on _Yuuki_."

Raising an eyebrow at the sudden demand, Zero leaned on his back and titled his head a little higher; as if challenging his younger twin to repeat it again.

"And who do think you are ordering around?"

The younger Kiryuu rolled his eyes at his brother, quickly strode in his way to pull his brother to his feet.

"Come on and don't waste our time!"

"Hey, don't touch-"

_"Beep!"_

Eyes widened, Zero looked down at his pager. He pulled his arm away forcefully from his brother – Ichiru pouted by that too – and checked on the message. Another few seconds later, his eyes twitched at the message and put his pager back to the waist of his pants.

"Cross wants to see me."

"I'll come with you! After that, we'll go check on Yuuki!" Ichiru exclaimed a little too merrily and Zero thwacked him on his shoulder.

"Hey! What's that for!"

"For being alive, annoying and annoyingly alive."

* * *

><p>Zero quietly entered the main office. His younger brother had decided to take a small meal first before coming there as well. Cross looked up from the file on his table, giving a bright and sparkling smile to the younger doctor.<p>

"Zero-rin! You are herreeee!"

Zero hissed like an angry kitten, trying to defend himself from an enemy and automatically caused Cross to pout.

But then he realized the presence of another person sitting on a chair in front of Cross' table. Blinking his eyes at the figure, Zero proceeded to take another step closer. Cross turned to look at the other guest, grinning at him too.

"Ah, Zero, it looks like I've managed to get you a new partner! Here, meet Kaname Kuran and Kaname, meet Zero Kiryuu!"

The person stood from his chair before turning to look at Zero and something, yes, _something_ – even though it was invisible – fell on Zero's head.

It felt like a grand piano.

The brunette also looked shocked to see him. But the new doctor had quickly covered it up with a small smile, offering a handshake to him.

"Hello, I'm Kaname Kuran… We've met at the flower shop before, right? I thought you were Ichiru Kiryuu but it seems like Ichiru Kiryuu has a twin."

Paled by the explanation, his hand was trembling as he slowly reached out his own, shaking their hands stiffly.

"And oh, Yuuki Kuran is my little sister."

No, it was not a grand piano.

They were grand _pianos_.

The door suddenly opened and sounds of laughter – Ichiru's voice and others' – echoed in the main office. Cross grinned as he waved at them, then the other five individuals stopped in their tracks and conversation, staring at Zero and Kaname who still have their hands locked.

Kaname turned slightly to look at them, nodding his head politely as the sign of greeting.

"Hello, I'm Kaname Kuran."

…Awkward silence.

"… I met your brother at the flower shop yesterday, Ichiru Kiryuu. And by the way, I'm Yuuki's older brother."

… Another awkward silence.

… Realization drowned in.

"…this is going to be the death of me, right?" Zero's small voice suddenly broke the silence before Ichiru and Hanabusa burst out laughing ungracefully, while the three other blondes smiling uncharacteristically wide, probably suppressing their laughter as well.

"Ahahahaha! Oh God, oh God, this is epic! This is _FUCKING EPIC!_" Ichiru laughed, turned to get a hold on someone that happened to be Akatsuki before he manage to fall down and roll on laughing. Akatsuki just let out a small chuckle, wrapping his arms around the laughing silver haired pathologist to hold him still while Cross was also laughing in his seat, clutching his stomach that was starting to get hurt.

Kaname stared at them confusingly, did not understand even a bit of the situation.

Zero gritted his teeth, watching the other guests laughing and smiling at his direction. His cheeks were red with anger and humiliation but dare not to say a word because what else to say.

He was definitely busted.

Hanabusa stopped in his mid laughing, trying to hold in the laughter while trying to make a serious, deadpanned facial.

"Zero Kiryuu, with this, I grant you the Epitome of Stupidity Award!"

"And the side presents are humiliation for life time and your membership for Retard Club has been updated into Gold Class Member!" Ichiru chirped in, laughing madly as well and in a second later, a volcano-exploding Zero had kicked his younger twin's laughing ass and another paediatrician's out from the room.

TBC.

* * *

><p>AN : You think I did good? D=

**Anonymous Reviews Replies :**

**HikariKaze** : Are you satisfied with their meeting? =D I can take ZK too but I don't have the courage to write about them =/ Thank you for reading this! (hugs)

**Selene** : I'm glad you thought it was hilarious! I hope you are happy with this latest update! xD Thank you for reading this! (hugs)

**JTFLAM** : Seriously, I have to use google translate to read your review ^^; I'm happy that you like their silly fight and yes, I hope this chapter is good too =) I know that Haruka and Juuri are their parents but I decided not to make them as Kaname and Yuuki's parents in this story xD Thank you for reading this! (hugs)

Thank you, everyone, for all those lovely reviews and for reading this. =)

Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

><p>"I will castrate you."<p>

A glare.

"You won't…"

A nervous chuckle.

"I _will _castrate you."

Killing auras filled the kitchen area.

"Hahaha… that's funny…"

Another nervous chuckle.

"I _will_ castrate _you_."

"For God sake, just castrate him already, Zero! We live _in a garden_!" finally Hanabusa Aidou's exclamation interrupted the death glare that the older twin was giving to the younger twin. Ichiru sat sheepishly on the chair, looking like he could shrink and just die at the moment. Zero's eyes, which were the same colour as his but a little bit brighter, sending an enormous amount of glare filled with death threats.

"I can't help it, all right! I have to buy flowers at her shop, if I don't, how am I going to see her!" Ichiru wailed and Zero made a motion of strangling him. He quickly jumped from his seat and hid behind Akatsuki's chair.

"WHAT ARE YOU! STUPID? YOU JUST HAVE TO ENTER THE SHOP AND TELL HER THAT YOU LIKE HER!" Zero yelled at the top of his lungs. Akatsuki clenched his eyes when the voice felt like it had broke his eardrums.

"That's easy for you to say! I mean, who would fall in love with a person that operates on dead bodies!"

"You fucking asshole! Look around you! This is worst than living with the dead!"

Zero pointed around the kitchen. Flowers in vases decorated the whole kitchen. The living room and other areas were contaminated as well.

Ichiru flinched by the glare that his twin brother sent him, continued to seek protection from his blonde partner. Akatsuki just lazily rest his chin on his hand, his elbow rested against the table surface.

"Nii-san, this is wrong. I mean, I'm your brother and all, why would you want to castrate me for such simple thing?"

"Since you are my brother, it strengthens my reason to castrate you."

"You guys are morons. Why don't you seek for Kuran's help instead?" Hanabusa drawled, earning a smack on the head by Zero and an amused giggle from Ichiru.

"Ouch! Kiryuu!"

"Serve you right." Senri murmured, sitting on the chair next to Akatsuki. Zero sighed heavily, rubbing his temple.

"You know what, we can't have this going on. At some more time later, this house would be a garden for real and I won't know whether the inside of the windows is outside or the outside of the windows is inside or inside the windows is – ugh, Ichiru, are you even listening to me!"

"I know, I know! But I can't help it! I mean, she smiles at me every time she sees me!" his happy expression was enough to race against the Sun.

"I bet she smile at every customer." Zero's eyes twitched.

But the Sun had kicked him on his ass.

Then, the younger brother started to make that _look_. The_ look_ that you got from a puppy when you saw the puppy got kicked. Ironically, Ichiru could make it better. He made it looked like it was your puppy that was kicked.

_Your_ puppy.

"Fuck you." Zero hissed at his now teary eyed brother.

Hanabusa made a face.

"Ew, that would be like, incest-"

"Twincest." Akatsuki corrected.

"Whatever." The smaller blonde rolled his eyes.

"This is disturbing." Senri stated in a small voice, his stoic eyes blinked.

"She's just a girl, you are being paranoid, you have a low self esteem when it concerns about her and you decide that we should suffer with you too!"

"Nii-san!" Ichiru whined with fake tears. Zero rolled his eyes at the dramatic scene that he used to deal with. The other pathologist sighed, pulling the younger Kiryuu to sit on his lap while stroking his hair. A glare was sent to his direction and Zero felt a shiver ran through his nerves.

Akatsuki Kain could get very aggressive too sometimes.

Fuck Ichiru and his skill in drama.

"Okay, fine." Zero rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry. Ichiru, you are the kindest brother that I could get and no one would ever reject you. If she do that, then it's her loss." Zero mentally puked at his words. Ichiru stopped sniffing, his arms around the taller blonde's neck as he titled his head up to look at his older brother.

"Really? Then I can still buy flowers from her? Promise you won't be mad about this topic any more?"

_'When Akatsuki is gone, I'll castrate you and hang your private sexual organ in front of the flower shop.'_

"...Yes."

Hanabusa jaw dropped at the sudden submission and Senri just titled his head at one side. Ichiru had brightened up like a bulb while Akatsuki holding him close, his back to his chest.

"Nii-san, you're awesome! Yay! Akatsuki, let's buy more flowers!" the sudden change in his mood did not even bothered the tall blonde as he followed the excited silver haired pathologist out from the kitchen. Said place was now occupied only by Zero, Hanabusa and Senri.

Senri closed his eyes and yawned, making a move to stand and leave.

"I need my sleep now. I got night shift after this." the redhead left the kitchen and the stilled Zero turned to glare at the shorter blonde, who jumped back warily by the sudden accused eyes.

"I didn't do anything." he crossed his arms in front of his face as the defence and Zero stepped forward, eyes glazing in madness and pure hatred.

If he could not get his revenge from his younger twin, Hanabusa would be the best candidate for him to release his anger on.

Senri stopped in his step towards the stair, glancing back at the kitchen where a horror filled scream was heard.

"...I can never understand doctors."

* * *

><p>"Situation?" Kaname calmly asked as he checked on the current patient.<p>

"He fell from 3 storey building. Suicide attempt." Seiren answered, hands placing the materials needed for an operation. The brunette doctor opened one of the closed eyes belonged to his unconscious patient, checking for the condition of the white of the eye before writing down the observation on the record. The door was thrust open before another doctor, a silver head entered the emergency room.

Kaname raised an eyebrow at Zero's flushed face, his breathing was heavy and fast but he controlled and masked them very well.

Except that Kaname have a pair of very sharp eyes.

"So what do we got here?" Zero turned to look at the male patient. Half of his body was bleeding and Kaname had to wonder, is it him or Zero looked like he just experienced a mind blowing sex? Not to mention, the kiss mark on his neck that he was trying to hide so bad by his collar.

Kaname shook his head at the images.

There was no way Zero would do that.

"A suicidal case." the brunette answered while trying to distract himself by checking on the patient's other body parts, trying to ignore Zero. The case was not that bad, it should be okay for him to lag... Okay, what the hell was happening to him?

He should not be distracted over Zero.

"Lucky idiot." Zero murmured, apparently did not give his attention to Kaname at all. Kaname frowned at the sight of Zero's red lips, looked like they just being bitten... in kisses.

_'Control, Control, close the dam, close the dam! Attention to Control,** close the dam!** The water is flooding, **the water is floooding!**'_

Kaname gulped on his saliva, preventing himself from drooling as his brain screaming for control.

Somehow, he still managed to mask his stoic and serious expression.

Zero turned to stare at him before raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"... Kuran, you're stupid. Get to work."

Well, that was kind of expected, Kaname mentally rolled his eyes at the shorter doctor before proceeding to his order.

He would just confront Zero about it later on.

* * *

><p>"Zero, wait, can we have a minute?" Kaname walked quickly, trying to follow the silver haired doctor's pace as Zero made another turn to his office.<p>

"We don't have anything to talk about, Kuran. And don't call me by my first name so casually." Zero glanced over his shoulder to send a glare at the brunette doctor. Kaname sighed before making his action to grab the narrow shoulder.

"What about the flower shop-"

A hiss was heard before the younger doctor made a sharp turn, completely facing the older one. Zero approached him closely until the distance between their noses was less than few inches.

"Listen, _Kuran_, I might look like this but I'll bite your head off if you mention about that incident in flower shop, _one. more. time._" he whispered in a threatening voice but Kaname only blinked.

The brunette somehow unable to understand why the pretty faced doctor hated him to the core. It had been almost two weeks after the incident. Hanabusa Aidou, a paediatrician had _gladly_ explained the whole situation at him.

At first, he did not know whether to feel amused... or insulted.

"Why are you staring at me? Snap out of it!"

But now, seeing the pretty face flushed in anger, even though he was currently threatening him, Kaname felt that it went the first way.

"I thought I was the one with advantage here? Blackmail?" Kaname slipped a small smirk when Zero's eyes twitched at his words. The shorter doctor took one step back and crossed his arms. There was an eerie silence between them for a minute, minus the busy background of the hospital.

"... You have one minute from now."

"Are you gay?"

* * *

><p>"Zero? You're making cookies?" Kaito popped his head into the kitchen. Zero grunted as his hands placing the shaped dough inside the oven. The paramedic, all clad in casual black clothes made his way inside, casually leaning over the older twin's shoulder.<p>

His eyes widened at the sight of already baked cookies.

"... Is it me or the cookies' shape look familiar to someone at the hospital?"

"It's not you."

"Oh?" Kaito stepped back when Zero took one of the cookies, eyeing it - sadistically, in Kaito's opinion - before he opened his mouth wide and bite off the chocolate cookie head shaped part.

Kaito stared at his partner munched on the cookie, the body part of the cookie was still in his hand.

"Kuran shaped cookie's head is good." Zero nodded his head at his own skill in baking, eyes closing as he threw away the remaining cookie to the trash bin, only to pick another cookie with similar shape. Kaito stood still as he watched the doctor ate only the heads of the cookies.

Zero ignored the stare from the taller brunette, stuffing his mouth with the cookies non stop and Kaito's eyes twitched when he almost choke on the cookies.

"Zero, seriously stop that-"

"Hmph-"

"And don't talk with your mouth full." Kaito leaned closer, placing both of his hands against the sink, automatically trapping the moody silver haired doctor inside his arms. Zero made a glare towards him, gulping down all the remaining of the snack in his mouth. Kaito smiled at his action.

"It was your fault!"

Kaito raised an eyebrow at the sudden accusation.

"Oh?"

"If you didn't pull me into that janitor closet and start molesting me, nothing of this would happen!"

"What happened anyway?" Kaito provoked him gently and Zero looked away, crossing his arms on his chest. His cheeks were red with embarrassment, his action mirrored his intention not to answer the question, and Kaito smiled, placing kisses on them.

"You are too close with Kaname Kuran since he was assigned as your new partner. I felt left alone." he murmured, nuzzling his nose against Zero's neck while leaving trails of butterfly kisses. Zero clenched his eyes tight, making a motion to grab on both of Kaito's shoulders. The paramedic somehow got encouraged by the gesture, pressing his body closer against the smaller one.

Zero titled his head back as a throaty moan left his lips while Kaito's hands encircled his waist, carefully undoing his apron's knot. The brunette's warm breathes tickling his left cheek and Zero opened his eyes, half lidded to look at his partner. Kaito pressed their foreheads together, smiling at the slight blushes on Zero's cheeks. Zero tried to give a glare at him but failed miserably.

"I can't believe you still denying me." Kaito whispered against his left ear, giving a sensual lick on his earlobe and Zero felt his knees wobbling. He shook his head, but his hands pulling the larger body closer - if that even possible -. Kaito placed his hands on Zero's bums before squishing them hard, causing a gasp to escape from Zero. Before long, their erections brushed and Zero bit on Kaito's left shoulder to muffle his moans when the older brunette started to grind their arousals together.

"Ahh! Emm! Emm, Kai-Kaito, sto-stop- aa-ahh-"

"Just come, Zero," Kaito's heavy breathing could be felt against his neck. The paramedic placed his open lips on the sensitive part of the pale neck, sucking the skin with them as their grindings become more urgent. Zero felt his body was no longer his as his head lolled back, eyes dazed in pure lust. The hands on his bums kept on squishing him while Kaito's bulge, hidden in his pants, thrust against his.

"Kaito!" a breathy whisper was heard, together with a throaty groan, almost audible to the surrounding as both of them came at the same time.

The brunette paramedic leaned his head against Zero's shoulder, panting heavily for breath as Zero slumped against the sink. If it was not for Kaito's arms that were holding him still, he would have fell on his knees.

"So what do you want for dinner?" Kaito murmured after a while, both of them were still trying to overcome the aftermath of their activity. Zero rolled his eyes at the question, _oh, yes_, after the steamy session they had, Kaito just _had_ to bring that topic up and caused him to remember what his plan to eat for dinner.

"Deep fried Kaname Kuran."

* * *

><p>"Nii-san, is it still hurt?" Kaname groaned at the worried voice of his younger sister, trying his best to look as okay as he could. His legs were apart as he laid on the couch, trying to find a comfortable position without looking awkward.<p>

"...I think I'm getting better."

_'Next time, I'll be prepared with armour suits. Who could have thought that with a such small body, Zero Kiryuu is the 'Master in Kicking Someone on Their Gut'?'_

TBC.

* * *

><p>AN : Something is wrong with this chapter o.o I think I lost my sense of humour. (looking for it underneath the blanket)

**Anonymous Review Reply :**

**HikariKaze** : xD I'm glad you are! I hope this latest chapter did not fail you =/ I mean, it's hard to keep them in characters while writing in AU setting with humour as one of the genres (sigh) Thanks for reading this anyway! xD (hugs)

Thanks to **KyouyaxCloud, Love332, krIsh4, AddictedlyBlack, ben4kevin, irmina, Craze Izumi, Sairakanzaki, xxchibinessxx, kei-hikaru, bloody child, xXBlackxxStarXx, Brookie cookie17, G-17writa, Crisistrife, HikariKaze, Amura Rin, mpiedz, mssekishi** and **xWhiteRosex** for all those lovely reviews. Sorry that I didn't list all the names of the reviewers in last 3 chapters, I was kind of... lazy =.=; Starting this chapter, I'll make sure not to get lazy again o.o

Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Knight. This chapter contains scenes from **Shut Up and Drive**, a fanfiction in LiveJournal by **rainbowpebbles**. **Full credits to her**.

* * *

><p>"… Ichiru, why are we watching Sesame Street?"<p>

Akatsuki warily asked as he wrapped his left arm tighter around the silver haired pathologist, who was sitting next to him on the couch. Ichiru grinned amusingly, titled his head up to look at his partner.

"I'm trying to help you remember how to recite the alphabet! Come on, Akatsuki, just follow me! A, B, C…"

"…"

Meanwhile, in the kitchen,

"So, today all of us are gathering here to unite two souls, named Ichiru Kiryuu and Yuuki Kuran. This plan is called the IchiYuu plan."

"Is it me or did you just put both of their names together?" Kaito cut on Hanabusa's words. The blonde paediatrician rolled his eyes at the brunette.

"No, I didn't. I just put a monkey's name together with another monkey's."

"Hanabusa, shut up and fuck off." Zero glared at Hanabusa, somehow feeling insulted at the thought of his twin brother being called as a brownish hairy creature. That would mean, Zero was a brownish hairy creature as well.

"Um, can I ask something?"

"What is it, Takuma?" the short blonde raised an eyebrow. Takuma smiled awkwardly.

"Why are we whispering?"

Everyone was silenced for a moment before an animated pop vein appeared on Hanabusa's temple.

"You see, there, in the living room, is our Ichiru," Hanabusa pointed his finger at said place and Takuma titled his head a bit to one side.

"We can't have our IchiYuu meeting if the Ichi in the IchiYuu is in the living room, watching the television!" the short blonde hissed in his temper and Takuma laughed whole heartedly.

"Why are you laughing? I told you to apply for one day leave, why the heck did you applied for Ichiru too!"

"Well, I'm sorry, you didn't mention it specifically, and how can I know?" Takuma smiled, rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand. Senri beside him just pressed a sweet kiss on his temple as a gesture of comfort.

Hanabusa faked a gagging face before Zero thwacked him on his head.

"Ouch! Stop doing that, will you? And by the way, to make you _happier_, I asked for Kaname Kuran to come too and and guess what?" the blonde paediatrician looked at his watch before smirking at Zero's stunned face.

"We got 20 more minutes before he come!" he cheerily added, faking an excited sarcastic face.

There was silence for a moment and only the sounds from the television in the living room could be heard.

That was, until Zero could not take it anymore.

"Ichiru! Stop watching Sesame Street, would you!"

"I didn't! I just wanted to help Akatsuki to learn the alphabets! Right? Right?" a reply was heard from said place, followed by a slower voice.

"… Ichiru, I know all the alphabets."

"Fine! What come after Z?"

"…"

"Hah! Z is the last letter of the alphabets!"

"Seriously, you're cheating."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"DID NOT!"

"DID. TOO."

Zero face-palmed and Hanabusa suppressed the urge to run to the living room and eliminate the mentally retarded imbeciles somewhere in the house. Takuma sighed before standing up, taking a pen and a piece of paper from the cabinet.

He wrote down a list of things on the paper before calling for a certain silver haired pathologist. Ichiru later entered the place, titling his head at the sight of a paper being handed to him.

"What is this?" Ichiru's lilac eyes widened while examining the list. Takuma smiled with his eyes closed.

"Some stuff. Can you go to the supermarket now and buy them? I kind of need them to prepare dinner tonight."

Ichiru raised his head to look at the blonde doctor.

"… I don't think they sell any of these…"

Takuma's smile brightened as he approached the younger Kiryuu twin, placing both of his hands on his shoulders.

"Ichiru, these days, they do."

"… All right." Ichiru rubbed his head as he stepped out from the kitchen. Zero titled his head to look at the blonde when the sound of door being closed was heard.

"What did you asked him to buy?"

"Umm… just some stuff I can think of. Like black gingers from Madagascar, snake eggs… flour from Uganda."

Hanabusa's jaw dropped before he shook his head, pushing away all the thoughts and crossed his arms on his chest.

"All right, now we still need to wait for Kuran. He said he'll come around 10 so we got around 15 minutes left."

"I can't believe you asked him without asking me first." Zero hissed at the mention of the brunette's name. After one week trying to avoid him when it was not necessary for him to cooperate with the brunette doctor, now he was coming to his house in another 15 minutes.

_Thanks_ to Hanabusa Aidou.

"I explained to him about the whole situation and he said he wants to help. Why aren't you happy? Yuuki Kuran's brother wants to help us or do you rather selling secondhand flowers yourself from this _future greenhouse_ that we're living in?"

Zero rolled his eyes at the statement while Takuma pulled his redhead lover to stand from his seat.

"We're going to our room first. Just call us when he arrives." Takuma smiled and walked out from the place, hand in hand with his small lover. Kaito yawned, rubbing his forehead before standing up as well.

"Need to get my bath now," he stated before he left and Hanabusa turned to look at Zero, who was about to protest when the blonde wanted to take his leave too.

"If you don't want to open the door for Kuran, you got Akatsuki out there. I got some works to be done. Be more considering, _Doctor Kiryuu_." Hanabusa snickered, barely succeed to dodge the spatula that Zero had magically managed to grab and threw at his direction.

* * *

><p>"<em>This is the song, la-la-la-la, the Elmo's Song…"<em>

"… We should _seriously_ stop watching this freaking Sesame Street." Zero twitched while Akatsuki relaxingly sat beside him. The blonde smiled slightly.

"I'll enjoy anything with Ichiru."

Zero's twitch deepened.

'_I can't believe both of them haven't fucked yet.'_

Both of them were silent for a moment, with Zero changing the channel nonstop and Akatsuki just watched whatever he picked, face remained emotionless. Then slowly, the pathologist went to stand on his feet.

"I need to use the toilet." And just like that, Zero was left alone.

Zero sighed heavily as he pressed another button on the remote and closed the television. He glanced at the clock hanging on the wall, mentally counting the minutes left.

"Around 5 more min-"

"_Ding Dong~"_

Zero blinked, turning to look at the door before making his way to open it. However, he stopped in his track when a thought cross his mind. His eyes twitching at the idea of a certain brunette doctor coming earlier than his promised time. He took a deep breath, masking a serious face before he swung the door open.

Kaname stood in front of him, brown eyes blinking when he saw a pair of annoyed lilacs stared into his.

"Zero-"

"Get in before I slam the door on your face, Kuran."

Kaname was not taken back by the treatment. Ever since the time he agreed to help them getting Ichiru Kiryuu together with his sister, he was kind of expecting this. But somehow, being glared at was better than being ignored.

The brunette stepped inside while Zero hastily turned his back to him, hurriedly making his way to somewhere else but Kaname was determined.

A week of avoidance and ignorance was nothing but crazy and maddening.

"Zero, about last time, I'm sorry, all right?"

"Shut it up, Kuran."

"Will you stop running away now? You didn't even answer the question!" Kaname went to grab his arm from behind but the silver haired doctor had made an abrupt stop by the time they almost reach the living room.

"Kuran-" Zero turned to look over his shoulder and scowl at the brunette but said doctor was unable to control his pace, causing their bodies to collide. The younger doctor let out a surprise yelp, out of conscious, holding on Kaname's shoulders as their bodies fell on the floor with Zero first to land.

He closed his eyes tight, expecting the back of his head to slam against the hard floor and bloods spilling everywhere – okay, nobody can blame him for being a gloomy Gus, he was a_ doctor_, for God sake – but even when he was sure he did have landed on his back, he did not felt any terrible pain.

Lilac eyes flew wide open, directly meeting a pair of warm browns as Kaname's body had fell against his. The older brunette had placed his left palm against the back of Zero's head, preventing his head from meeting the floor with a hard contact while his other hand was placed on the floor beside Zero's left arm, trying to support his body from crushing the smaller frame.

But that was not matter.

What mattered was how Kaname's eyes were staring into his, deep with warmth and concern, how his brown locks fell and touching his cheeks, how his heavy but soft breathing felt against his face, how pale his skin colour was but felt tender against his, how Hanabusa was standing there, a book tucked under his arm, gaping.

"…"

The three of them remained speechless, with Kaname still laying on top Zero, in daze.

And that lasted until a snapping sound was heard together with a flashing light.

"This is _sooo_ going into Facebook." Hanabusa chuckled as he rechecked on the picture he just caught with his cell phone.

Zero's eyes blinked at the statement before he went to kick the brunette who was still on top of him. Kaname managed to dodge by rolling to one side, eyes widened at the thought of being kicked on the gut for the second time.

Zero quickly made an action to grab the cell phone, which had caused Hanabusa to run away in panic.

"GIMME THAT, HANABUSA AIDOU…!"

* * *

><p>"… So, we are here today to discuss about Ichiru and Yuuki and to help them to get together." Takuma stated in a small voice, eyes carefully watching the whole scene in front of him.<p>

Currently Senri was still faithfully sitting beside him, Hanabusa was pouting, applying a cold pack to his injury on his temple – Takuma did not want to know how and why he got the bruise – Zero was sitting on the other couch, Kaname and Kaito both were still standing and Akatsuki sitting on the floor, his back against the couch that Takuma was occupying.

Kaname stared at the empty side on Zero's seat, wary of another present who was also staring at the seat. Zero somehow did not seem to care, placing his right elbow on the arm chair and his chin on his palm.

Out of instinct, both Kaname and Kaito tried to make casual moves, walking towards the unoccupied seat at the same time.

"Yeah and I already got the plan." Hanabusa flopped down to sit beside Zero, earning another glare from the silver haired doctor. Hanabusa rolled his eyes at him. Zero had managed to grab his cell phone – beating him brutality in the way – and deleted the picture from it but he was still sulking about the incident.

Kaname turned to take the seat on another couch, placed on the right side of Zero's couch while Kaito took the left side. Both males trying to act nonchalantly, as if they did not just raced to win the seat.

Hanabusa would never know that he received double curses on that day.

"What is it?" Akatsuki drawled out and Hanabusa took out the book that he brought together with him. Zero's eyes widened at the sight of small, worn out diary that the blonde was holding in his hand.

"Isn't that Ichiru's diary?"

"Yeah, filled with his mushy thoughts about Yuuki Kuran and I've tore all the pages about Akatsuki to avoid any suspicious that Ichiru is actually a homosexual that thought he was a heterosexual." Hanabusa dryly explained, causing the other pathologist to raise a questioning eyebrow.

"No wonder the diary looks like it had been brutally raped." Kaito commented, feeling absurd at the thought of what possibly Ichiru had wrote about his partner in it. The brown journal looked too thin, as if more than half of its pages had been tore apart.

"I suggest that we give this thing to Yuuki Kuran and let her read it."

Kaname shook his head at the short blonde's suggestion.

"No. I don't think that's the best idea."

Hanabusa looked at the older Kuran, a confused expression on his face. Zero just looked somewhere else with a bored expression, eyes never meet the browns.

"Yuuki doesn't like such things. She always adores simple things. Maybe you should suggest things for Ichiru to give to her instead." Kaname smiled a little while Takuma nodded in agreement.

"Yes… Usually girls love simple but meaningful presents."

"Okay, fine. Then, anyone has any suggestion?" Hanabusa looked around him. Senri leaned his head on Takuma's right shoulder.

"Pocky." He mumbled.

"Seriously, Senri?" Takuma laughed at his offer.

"How about doll?" Kaito inquired but Kaname shook his head.

"She got more than enough already."

"Flowers?"

"…"

"What? I'm just saying." Akatsuki leaned on his seat as those six pairs of eyes staring straight-faced towards him.

Zero tapped his nose tip with his finger, his lilac eyes focused on the things that his mother loves to buy.

"How about music box?"

Everyone was taken aback by Zero's small voice. Kaname looked at the silver haired doctor, whom at the same time had turned his head as well. Their eyes met and Kaname was almost speechless for a second but skillfully hid his emotions with a small smile.

"That sounds… good, Zero."

Zero stared at the pair of brown eyes for a moment, suddenly remembered the sight of them being close to his around 30 minutes ago, and then looking down on his lap. His cheeks tingled with slight colour of pink even though his eyes were glaring down.

"Great! Now that we got the idea, what else we need to do?" Hanabusa chirped happily, suddenly could not wait to get rid of daily flowers 'delivery' from their house. Takuma smiled, Akatsuki looked at Kaito who was frowning at the small interaction between Zero and Kaname just now while Senri mumbled half heartedly as the answer of the blonde's question.

"Now we need to save Ichiru from the supermarket."

* * *

><p>"Akatsuki, help me!"<p>

"Haa! We already locked him in the toilet! No one can save you now!"

"You evil, EVIL TWIN AND EVIL BLONDIE!"

"Don't thank us for torturing you, it's our pleasure."

"Here, take this and sweep Yuuki Kuran off her feet!"

Hanabusa shoved a nicely packed present into Ichiru's arms before thrusting the glass door of the flower shop open and hastily pushed the struggling Ichiru inside.

"_Ding!"_

Ichiru trembled nervously, trying to get out from the place but the sight of his older twin, holding onto Mr. Mumush – it was a pink coloured bunny doll, one of his many bunnies collection – while his other hand holding onto a lighter, threatening to burn Mr. Mumush if he dare stepping out.

Eyes watering, Ichiru bit his lips and clutched the unknown present box closed to his chest.

He was wandering around like a lost child with a trolley in the supermarket, trying to find the things in the list that Takuma wanted him to buy, when Zero and Hanabusa suddenly appeared, dragging him away from said place and pushed him into the car. He thought he was kidnapped by two people with similar faces – they could have been aliens! – But he was proven wrong.

Those two devils were his twin brother and housemate.

Because those evil smirks, they still managed to make him wanted to pee in his pants.

"Welcome to Cross Flower- Oh? It's you, Kiryuu-kun!" Yuuki's cherry voice greeted him from his back and Ichiru straightened up like a stiff board. Hanabusa and Zero had managed to hide somewhere close once they sensed the florist was coming.

"Ye-Yeah…" Ichiru turned to face the brunette girl, smiling awkwardly. Yuuki titled her head up to look at him, confusion filled her eyes.

"Is something wrong?"

"No... Nothing… Umm…" Ichiru tried to look down or anywhere, wanting to avoid those brown orbs. Yuuki smiled hesitantly.

"Ca-Can I have a dozen of white roses, please?"

Ichiru's sudden request brought her back to her energetic self. Yuuki smiled and nodded before she went to pick the flowers. Ichiru bit his lips, stepping to stand in front of the counter as Yuuki carefully cutting all the thorns from the stems and skillfully wrapping the flowers.

_'It is now or never.'_

"For your mother again?" Yuuki smiled, looking up at him as she doing her work. Ichiru smiled nervously, shaking his head and the brunette girl was surprised once again.

The pathologist always bought her flowers for his mom, why today was different?

"I… I planned to give them to a girl that I like… with a present too." Ichiru murmured, pale cheeks tinted with slight colour of blush and Yuuki blinked before smiling wide.

"That's so sweet!"

"Really? You think so? You think she'll like the flowers?" For the first time, Ichiru felt a small flicker of hope came to his miserable life.

"Yes! White rose is one of the most favourites and don't you worry, everyone loves Yuuki's bouquet of flowers!" the petite brunette giggled, finished with the flowers and was about to give it to the silver haired young man when Ichiru handed her a gift.

Eyes blinking, Yuuki looked up at the lilac eyes.

"Do you… Do you like your bouquet of flowers too?"

There was silence for a while as Yuuki stood, stunned by his words. Her brown eyes widened, then slowly softened as she managed to combine two with two. She slowly placed the flowers back on the surface of the counter while Ichiru took one of her hands, placing the present on it.

"Because the girl that I like is you, Yuuki Kuran…"

"Umm… Kiryuu-kun…" Yuuki's cheeks were red with shyness as she looked down to stare at their touched hands. Ichiru gulped, closing his eyes and took a deep breath before whispering the gentle words that had been playing in his mind for so long.

"Would you like to go on a date with me, Yuuki-chan?"

TBC.

* * *

><p>AN : I just want to finish quickly with Yuuki and Ichiru. But be aware, I haven't decide any other pairings, other than KZ and TS in this story. SO IY may or may not happen.

**Anonymous Review Reply** :

**kanamexzero fan** : Hope that this chapter satisfied you much. Thanks for reading this! (hugs)

Thanks to **Black Bloody Rabbit, sairakanzaki, KyouyaxCloud, ben4kevin, kanamexzero fan, Amura Rin, kitty tokyo uzumaki, irmina, fujoshii92, Love332, Worst-writer-ever-dot, mssekishi, G-17writa, ElheiM, Evangelion-Wings, Brookie cookie17, xWhiteRosex, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, mpiedz, ria ayu, xXBlackxxStarXx, simply anonymous** and **krIsh4** for all those lovely reviews.

Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Knight. This story was inspired by **Shut Up and Drive** by **rainbowpebbles**. Few scenes in this story were borrowed from her story. **Full credits to rainbowpebbles**.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello, as always, I'm Zero Kiryuu. I live in a house, with 6 other people including my twin brother. One of them is also Hanabusa Aidou, who had been my neighbour since I was 4, in London. It was ironic how we still ended up close. I'm working as a doctor, signed for Accident and Emergency Department. Currently, my twin brother just managed to change his status from 'Desperately Single' to 'In fucking Relationship'. With his girlfriend working as a florist and his hair is becoming longer, I think he's turning into a fairy and before I know it, he'll be spreading magical pollens on me, wishing me a great life, which is almost impossible, not that I care. Okay, back to my life. Kaito is becoming weirder and touchy. I think he's feeling insecure about out fucking business, but I don't know if I should say anything at all."<em>

"Beep!"

"… _well, work is calling. Until next time, dear journal._

_P/S : I'll tell you something about Kaname fucking Kuran after I finish with this new case."_

* * *

><p>"Hurry up!" Zero reached the front door when Kaname, together with Kaito and few nurses strolling the stretcher inside. He took his place beside the brunette doctor, who was checking on their patient, a little girl around the age of 5. Her head was bleeding, but not too severe. Her eyes were half lidded and probably dizzy because of her blood loss.<p>

"She fell from a tree during break time at her kindergarten." Kaito informed, turned to give a glance at the silver haired doctor. Zero nodded, signing that he got the basis information whilst Kaname carefully checking her wound, their steps toward the emergency room did not cease.

"I'm giving her sedative. The wound is quite bad." The brunette doctor looked at him and Zero felt his focus a bit disturbed but he masked his emotions instantly, grabbing said medicine to help the brunette.

However, Zero did not realize the stare he received from a particular paramedic was started to burn with enormous amount of jealousy.

* * *

><p>"Something is wrong?" Hanabusa raised an eyebrow as he watched Akatsuki leaned against the wall, a small paper cup of hot jasmine tea in his hand while his eyes stared out of the window. The tall pathologist let out a soft sigh before shaking his head. He turned to look at the blonde doctor and Hanabusa intentionally widened his eyes.<p>

"Oh. My. God." The smaller blonde placed a hand on his chest where his heart was located and Akatsuki raised an eyebrow at his attic.

"Oh my _fucking_ God. You are _alone_!" he broke into a grin at his statement and Akatsuki nonchalantly threw away the cup out of the window. A scream of '_Ouch! My head! It burns!_' was heard but it was ignored by both medical workers.

"God doesn't fuck, Hanabusa and yes, I'm alone."

"And lonely." He corrected with much fake enthusiasm

"Thank you… I guess?" Akatsuki practically rolled his eyes. Hanabusa chuckled as he made his way to take the provided seat in front of the standing pathologist.

"You know, it won't hurt to admit that you're smitten on Ichiru. Since he got a girlfriend… I can tell that he actually _dumped_ you."

"Hanabusa, I can't see any point in this conversation. He's just busy and all."

"You can never see any point in any conversation, Akatsuki."

"… If you're hoping that I'm going to side with you in your next attempt to embarrass and humiliate Zero, you are on your own. By the way, you are no good in giving advice. Exceptional on 'Why you should commit suicide'."

Hanabusa's eyebrows twitched the unexpected respond.

"Is that a sarcastic remark?"

The blonde pathologist titled his head slightly in one side, faking an innocent facial that was uncharacteristic of him.

"No, it's not. It's a downright lame insult."

"Damn, I hate emotionally disturbed Akatsuki Kain. I'm _sorry_ that I disturbed you during the climax of your menstrual period, _Suki-chan_. So, lunch?" Hanabusa stood, smirking at the rolling eyes that he received before walking away. Akatsuki shook his head but proceeded to follow nevertheless.

"You're lucky that you're still alive or I'll be glad to operate on your dead body."

* * *

><p>Zero hastily made his way to his office, stacks of paperwork in his arms while another brunette doctor followed him from behind. It had been this way for almost a month. With Kaname following him around like a lost puppy and Zero having no strength to reject him away because the last time he did, Kaname had caused a commotion. The bloody brunette had decorated his office with more than twenty dozens of red roses as his form of apology.<p>

Seriously, Zero did not know what had gotten into the older doctor.

It was as if, he was chasing something that he liked very much.

Yuuki, once in her visit to their house had told them that Kaname always said that he would get what he wanted.

But what is it that he wanted from him?

His sanity?

Hahaha… nice joke, Zero Kiryuu.

"Zero, let me help you."

"No need, Kuran. Don't you have any reports to be done?"

"I've finished and sent all of them to the President. Let me help you, they look heavy-"

"Kuran, fuck off!"

When Kaname was trying to take his paperwork away from him, Zero nastily pushed him away, giving a death glare to his direction but somehow, the brunette seemed like he was already immune to it. Kaname frowned looking at him; his grip on the papers did not flatter.

"I'm trying to help-"

"I said I don't need your help!" Zero hissed and continued to walk. They reached the hallway directing to his office and was close to a small fountain for inside decoration when the brunette once again decided to try his luck.

"Zero, let me help you?" he moved to walk side by side with the pretty faced doctor. Zero, again, glared at him.

"No, Kuran. Go look for someone else to bother, someone that is not me!"

Finally, the brunette let out a defeated sigh and closed his eyes. His shoulders slouched and he turned on his heels to step away. It was then that few kids decided to play their roles. They were laughing and chasing each other excitedly and Zero was about to scold them when suddenly, one of the boys accidentally tripped and was _royally_ pushed against the young doctor.

Kaname's brown eyes widened as he watched his current obsession lost his grips on his paperwork, sending them fell onto the floor but his own body tumbled backward into the fountain.

_"Splash!"_

The kids stopped in their play. The fallen one, now on the floor, gaped like a fish as he stared at the now soaked doctor. His friends immediately helped him to stand on his feet and were about to help the doctor as well but Kaname was quick into action.

"Kids, go back to your parents." he quietly murmured and the children nodded their heads, almost as if they were happy that another doctor had came to their rescue. The silver haired doctor looked like he would kill at any time sooner, anyway.

Once the children were gone, Kaname reached out a hand to help the poor doctor but Zero sent him a murderous glare instead. His body was in sitting position, the small waterfall falling against the top of his head. His pristine coat and clothes were all wet and Kaname had to utter a small chuckle.

"…You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Zero hissed at him, making his attempt to get out from the pond and Kaname put his hands on both sides of his slim waist, gently pulling him into a standing position.

"It's karma, Zero. _Karma_."

Zero rolled his eyes at the brunette doctor but immediately closed his eyes when his nose itched. The doctor then started to sneeze, uncontrollably.

Kaname watched as the younger doctor covered his nose and mouth by his hand, sneezing nonstop and suddenly he felt bad. It was near end of fall and cold season was coming.

"Come on, Zero. Let's get you change before you catch a cold."

"But my paperwork-"

"I'll get some nurses to help bring them to your office."

Zero was silenced by the gentle plead, sneezing again as Kaname pulled him into the direction towards the restroom.

* * *

><p>Zero sighed as he sat on the toilet bowl's lid. He was half naked, already getting rid of his doctor's coat and his shirt. Thankfully, his pager and his stethoscope were unharmed or Cross would have nagged him for them.<p>

He looked around the cubicle and had to wonder, where the brunette doctor went to once he entered the place?

He asked him if he have any extra clothes and Zero gave a negative answer. With a thoughtful expression, Kaname had mentioned something about nurse's uniform like Senri always wore before disappeared behind the closed door.

Groaning, Zero rubbed his wet hair with the white towel that he had found, mumbling incoherently about his damn misfortune when he heard the sound of the door to his cubicle being knocked.

"Zero, I bought you a nurse uniform. The lady at the counter gave them to me." Kaname's voice was heard and Zero hesitantly opened the door slightly to reach out his hand. Kaname smiled at the embarrassment that the other doctor was showing, slowly giving him the uniform that was still in its plastic wrapping.

"Okay…" Zero murmured, closing the door against and quickly went to change into his new clothes.

Kaname stood upon the closed door, silently thought of something before he open his mouth to speak again.

"Zero, give me your wet clothes. I'll wash them for you."

Silence was there for a moment as Zero froze in his mid action to take off his pants.

"… What?"

"I said, give me your wet clothes. I'll wash them for you." He repeated again and this time, Zero's eyes twitched.

"For what, Kuran?"

"I was being a jerk to you… a bother. If I didn't disturb you at all, you could have gone to your office safely." The brunette slowly murmured and Zero felt his heart warming at the tone that he used. Shaking his head, Zero decided that there was no need for Kaname to actually wash his clothes for him. He can do it himself.

"If you don't give them to me, I'll bother you for the rest of the day."

Sometimes, Zero had to wonder if Kaname fucking Kuran owns a brain or not.

"Kuran-"

"Please?" Kaname pleaded softly and Zero let out a loud sigh, purposely wanting the other doctor to hear it before slung his wet clothes over the door for Kaname to take. The brunette smiled a little, gathering the clothes in his arms before taking his leave.

"Thanks." Zero muttered with slight blushes covering his cheeks, he was glad that Kaname was not able to see them.

Kaname stopped for a moment before he stepped out from the rest room to take his last glance towards the cubicle.

"You are welcome."

* * *

><p>Zero Kiryuu grown up with his parents and a younger twin brother in London. His mother was one of the well known doctors because of her skill in medical field and his father was a famous surgeon. Their house was close to the Aidou's. The head family of Aidou was his father's best friend and Zero met Hanabusa Aidou for the first time when he was 4.<p>

Then, the Kiryuu twins and Hanabusa went to medical school in the same country. They met with Akatsuki Kain and Takuma Ichijou, however, they went separated ways after they graduated. Both Zero and Ichiru decided to return back to the homeland, at Japan and work there. Their parents did not object their desire and again, fate let them met with their old friends.

Zero met Kaito Takamiya when the latter was looking for housemates. He got himself a two storey house and decided that living alone would not make it. Takuma met Senri Shiki on the first day they moved into the house. The male nurse just returned from United States of America, where he obtained his degree from local university there. They became lovers about two months later.

So, about Zero Kiryuu.

Zero Kiryuu had done a lot of sins in his life.

When he was 5, he stole his mother's lipstick and used it to 'paint' the walls.

When he was 10, he punched a boy one year younger than him because he took his favourite swing in the amusement park.

When he was 14, he stole his twin brother's diary and stick every pages of the book in their classroom's wall. Ichiru refused to talk to him for almost three months.

When he was 18, he purposely put aphrodisiac in his roommate's drink, causing him to fuck with their male neighbour beside their room and his girlfriend dumped him in the cruelest way ever.

So now, sitting on the floor while staring at the _female_ nurse uniform in his hands, Zero felt his blood drained from his body and his heart beating fast. His mind screamed '_Karma_' over and over again and suddenly, Zero felt like suicidal.

"… He's not doing it on purpose." He repeated for the nth time, trying to convince himself that Kaname Kuran did not just left him alone with the female nurse uniform on purpose and took away his clothes to humiliate him like Hanabusa would have done.

**"Of course, he's not!"** Devil Zero appeared out of nowhere, his mini form floating on the left side of his head, rolling his eyes at the doctor.

**"He loves to bother and annoy and irritate you, Zero! Why would you believe that he'd actually help you?"** the Devil Zero barked at him and Zero's eyes twitched. Then, Angel Zero appeared on his right side, a bright smile upon his face.

**"He didn't know about it, Zero! He probably thought that the lady at the counter actually gave him the male uniform!"** Angel Zero poked him on his head with a magical stick – Zero did not know where the stick came from – and Zero's expression changed into a frowning one.

**"He could have asked first!"** the mini Zero with black bat wings screamed at the mini Zero with white, angel wings. The Angel Zero giggled, moved forward to poke Devil Zero on his stomach, where he responded with a loud '_Get away from me, you sparkling alien!_'.

**"Hush, he was worried about Zero! Of course he wanted to see him quick!"**

**"Nonsense!"**

Then, Angel Zero came out with a guitar, happily swirling around the Devil Zero as he strumming a chord progression.

**"Oh, oooh! Let me calm you down, little angry one!"**

Devil Zero shrunk in fear at the sight of the guitar.

**"NO! Not the guitar!"**

Angel Zero giggled again before he opened his mouth wide and struck another chord.

**"I CAN'T SAY GOODBYE 'CAUSE I LUUUBBB YYYOOOUUU~!"**

"ARRRGGHH…!" Zero grabbed onto his hair as he screamed, causing both of his mini selves to disappear. The pristine uniform stayed on his lap and he thought of waiting there for someone else to come into the restroom since he did not bring his cell phone with him and-

"Beep!"

… Oh God, _HELL NO_.

* * *

><p>Zero quickly strolled out from the restroom; pink blushes tinted his cheeks as he tried his best to ignore the weird sensation of his long legs being revealed. The skirt actually reached his knees and tight but not uncomfortable since he was given the S size. Other than that, the upper part of the female nurse uniform actually fit him well.<p>

He clenched his fists tighter, mustering all his controls to fake a serious expression as he went towards the emergency room. He decided to just wait inside the emergency room rather than go to the front and get humiliate more.

But of course, his life was suck and filled with karmas, remember?

"Ow!" Takuma closed his eyes tight in pain as he accidentally knocked his head against a nurse's. He was about to make a turn to the emergency room when said nurse met him halfway. The blonde doctor stepped back and put one hand on his forehead. Lilac eyes widened in shock and Zero turned to run away but then familiar voices were heard.

"The injuries are not that bad, he should be-"

The sound of stretcher being pulled into a stop in front of him caused his heart to stop beating for a moment.

Standing not far from him, a silver haired nurse by the name of Seiren stared at him with blank eyes.

But that was not all.

Next to her, two brunettes had their brown orbs fixed on his form, eating his unfamiliar dressing with their eyes.

The taller brunette watched him with wide eyes, realization drowned into him that he actually had gotten his partner a wrong uniform and now... standing in front of him was Zero, the pretty faced doctor in female nurse uniform.

The other brunette paramedic stared at the silver haired figure from his toe to his head, taking the sight of his dressing with much surprises and suddenly, he knew that he know the person very well, with or without dress.

After few seconds passed in silence, Kaito was first to break the awkward atmosphere.

"… Zero? Is… is that you?"

Zero flushed heavily, looking down on the floor as if it was the most interesting thing to be looked at the moment. Kaname blinked his eyes, taking a shaky breath that he somehow managed to control when Zero in female nurse uniform looked at anywhere but him. At that moment, Kaname just knew that he would be dead once Zero manage to get him close to him by an inch.

"Oh God… Zero?"

Then another voice hit his surroundings. He abruptly turned to his back. Hanabusa, Akatsuki and Ichiru were standing close to the frozen Takuma, mouth gaping like fishes and Ichiru actually had lost his grip on his burger, sending his meal onto the floor.

Suddenly, Zero wanted to dig a hole and bury himself inside of it, _alive_.

Silence came between them for about ten seconds, all of them staring at centre of the attention and Hanabusa just _had_ to break it, like _always_.

"… I never thought you have _such_ hobby."

And who said Zero in female nurse uniform could not kick someone on their guts?

He actually kicked them _harder_ in it.

TBC.

* * *

><p>AN : Ending sucks, don't mention it -.- More interactions of KaZe on the next chapter :)

**Anonymous Reviews Replies :**

**kanamexzero fan** : xD Guess that part actually makes a lot of readers fell laughing their asses off? xD I'm really happy that you like it x) Thanks for reading this anyway! xD (hugs)

**SoulReaper Rukia** : You are not an anonymous reviewer but I somehow unable to reply to your review ;) So I give you your place in here x) Poor Ichiru got bullied here, isn't he? Well, it seemed like Zero really managed to play his big brother's role, knowing very well of Ichiru's weaknesses and all xD Thanks for reading this anyway! xD (hugs)

**HikariKaze** : Enjoying the KaZe so much now, deary? xD Hmm... but for IY, I'm not really sure yet whether I'll make them real or not ^^; So sorry! Thanks for reading this anyway! xD (hugs)

Thanks to **ben4kevin, KyouyaxCloud, mpiedz, Treasons, fujoshii92, kanamexzero fan, Brookie cookie17, kitty tokyo uzumaki, G-17writa, Love332, ria ayu, ElheiM, kei-hikaru, SoulReaper Rukia, xWhiteRosex, Cocobi94, ShadowsOfPenAndPaper, mssekishi, Amura Rin, TearfullPixie, krIsh4, sairakanzaki, HikariKaze and Procrastinating Writer** for all those lovely reviews. x)

Review please.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

><p>Akatsuki slowly opened the door that led him to the shared room of the Kiryuu twins. He titled his head in and watched with wary eyes at his partner who was dressing nicely for an outing. Ichiru wore a fit black jeans and grey button up shirt. The sleeves were short and he undone first two buttons to reveal a bit of his neck.<p>

The blonde pathologist entered the room and closed the door quietly. Ichiru startled from inspecting himself in front of the mirror, turning to look at the other man.

"Akatsuki!" he smiled happily before taking the sunny yellow summer dress that he placed on his single bed.

"I bought this for Yuuki, isn't it beautiful?" the shorter pathologist grinned as he showed him the dress. Akatsuki stared at the dress before looking back at his partner.

"Ichiru, we're nearing winter, not summer."

"I know, I just thought that it was nice and decided to buy it for her." Ichiru replied casually, putting the dress back on its previous place before adjusting his clothes again, probably for the tenth time.

Amber eyes continued to watch as the silver haired man spraying some cologne on his body, sniffing his arm for a moment before deciding that few more sprays would make it.

"Ichiru… you know that the medical convention is today, right?"

There was silence for a moment as Ichiru froze in his motion, slowly turning to look at the taller blonde with a guilty expression.

"Really? I… I forgot…" Ichiru awkwardly smiled, moved to look down at his trench coat that he had also placed beside the dress. Akatsuki felt his heart throbbing a bit.

"You promised that we'll go there together since others don't want to go with me. The talks about forensics… we've promised to go and attend it together." Akatsuki pressed on and Ichiru in other hand gave a heavy sigh as respond. He scratched on his temple before looking up at the tall blonde, who was leaning against the wall near to the closed door.

"I'm sorry, Akatsuki, I forgot…" he murmured slowly and Akatsuki bit his lips to suppress his frustration.

"Then, aren't you coming with me?"

"I… I have a date with Yuuki today." Ichiru replied sheepishly and somehow, Akatsuki was in loss of words. He clenched and unclenched his fists on his sides, looking at the mirror in front of Ichiru.

"But you've promised. And you even put the date on your diary, how could you forget?" Akatsuki whispered, hurt was present in it. Ichiru closed his eyes and sighed louder.

Of course it had to happen this way.

… Wait, talk about diary, where the hell did his diary had gone to?

Ichiru shook his head at the question. There was still a lot more important matter in hand. The younger Kiryuu twin turned to face his blonde partner, smiling apologetically.

"This is our third date and we're… we're not official yet. You know how much I want this… Look here, Akatsuki, we can go together next time." Ichiru nodded his head at his own words, trying to convince the blonde that he was serious in his promise this time. Akatsuki stared at him with emotionless gaze.

"The next convention is around five more years, Ichiru."

"… Can't you wait five more years?" Ichiru mentally smacked himself for the stupid question.

"… You've promised. You never break your promises before… don't break it now." His small voice muttered and Ichiru slowly approached the older man. He titled his head up and held the blonde's face between his palms.

"Akatsuki… I'm really sorry… I'll make it up to you. Let it be five years later, you know I'll still be here for you." Ichiru smiled and nuzzled their noses in a sweet way. Akatsuki stared down at him, somehow the adorable gesture unable to make disappear of the bitter feeling in his stomach.

It always worked before.

But now, not anymore.

"What if something happen to me during that time? What if I went to have dinner at East Japanese Cuisine Restaurant, then a jet hijacked by some terrorists from Greece came and crashed into the restaurant and I die?"

Ichiru could not help but to scrunch his face at Akatsuki's thought.

"I think Hanabusa's manner is rubbing on you, things about countries and all."

Somewhere in a certain pediatrician's office…

"Achoo!" Hanabusa covered his nose with his hand and Takuma raised an eyebrow at his sudden sneezing.

"You're okay?"

"Yeah… probably Zero badmouthing me again."

And somewhere in the office placed at the west wing of the hospital…

"Achoo!" Zero stopped typing his report, abruptly rubbing his itching nose with his sleeve.

"Damn Ichiru, you must be spreading rumours about me again, aren't you?" he mumbled incoherently to himself as he continued with his report.

And back to the current situation in hand.

"No, I'm not, things could happen, Ichiru." Akatsuki twitched at the mentioning of the blonde pediatrician and Ichiru sighed again.

"Don't worry, that won't happen. Greece and Japan are buddies, like us." He poked the blonde's chest before turning back to take his coat, bag and the dress. Akatsuki felt his invisible puppy ears fell at Ichiru's words but saying nothing to disagree.

"I really need to go now, I'm sorry, Akatsuki… I'll make it up to you some other time, all right?"

Akatsuki just nodded as Ichiru made his way to open the door. But then, his mouth opened by its own and a word escaped his lips.

"Wait."

Ichiru stopped in his track, turned to give the tall blonde a confused expression. Akatsuki stared at him for a minute before slipping out a small smile.

"You look… great, Ichiru."

Ichiru felt his cheeks warmed at his compliment but quickly responded back with his own smile.

Yuuki probably waited for him at the park now.

"Thank you, Akatsuki."

With that, he closed the door.

"… _Since he got a girlfriend… I can tell that he actually __**dumped**__ you."_

* * *

><p>"What is that?" Takuma watched as Ruka absent mindedly rolling a small bottle filled with white pills on her desk. He just came to spend some time with the blonde pharmacist but it seemed as if she got some crisis with her. The female pharmacist turned to look at the taller male blonde who was sitting in front of her desk.<p>

"I got this new medicine. It looks like paracetamol but actually it isn't. Some _geniuses_ managed to change it into a paracetamol-like pill and I managed to get some dose to test." Ruka explained with a bored expression. Takuma nodded at the explanation, smiling as usual.

"Then, what is it actually?"

"Ahh… It's aphrodisiac. It was weird that it actually works as paracetamol and aphrodisiac at the same time but the formulae are closer to the latter than the former." Ruka opened one of the cabinets on her desk and placed the bottle in.

"I see…" The blonde doctor stood from his current seat, titling his head a bit to one side.

"So, you want to join me for lunch? I was kind of lonely now since others got stuck in their works." Takuma offered with an explanation and Ruka sighed, standing up as well.

"Okay then. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Zero silently worked on his report, checking the description of his latest patient, who was stabbed by his own wife on his chest but still managed to survive. His lilac eyes tried very hard to concentrate and his grip on his pen tightened.<p>

"… If I continue to ignore you like this, would you be gone by the time I look up?" he gritted his teeth and Kaname blinked his eyes at him almost innocently.

"But you had been ignoring me since this morning and I just want to say 'I'm sorry'."

"I've heard it now. So, go away."

Kaname felt his eyes twitched.

"And I'm expecting a decent respond."

"Urgh! What's wrong with you, Kuran! Since last month, you stalked me like I'm some sort of a meat and I couldn't do my works in peace! Just yesterday, you caused me to fall into the fountain and you gave me a female nurse uniform! You humiliated me in front of people and you still have the guts to come and see me again today? So tell me, what is your plan for today? You want to put me into a kinky maid outfit?" Zero glared at the brunette doctor and no matter how many an angry Zero actually petrified him; Kaname felt the need to chuckle.

"Seriously, Zero, don't give me any ideas."

"I hate you, Kuran. Since you came, everything falls on me. _Everything_."

"Why are you blaming me for everything that happened? I don't understand you, Zero, I just want to be your friend." Kaname sighed, closing his eyes while running his hand through his brown locks. Zero made no action to point out his wish but looked down and proceeded to continue with his work.

Kaname watched as Zero ignored him; his brain told him to get up and out of the doctor's office but his instinct told him to wait. Since Kaname Kuran always got what he wanted, he chose the latter.

One minute.

"…"

"…"

10 minute.

"…"

"…"

30 minute.

"…"

"…"

45 min-

"Okay, my brain, heart and soul are starting to hate you more and if you really just want to be friend with me, the only way left for you to do it is by leaving my office." Zero practically broke his pen into half and Kaname shook his head with a determined expression.

"If I do that, you'll still hate me. You didn't even say that you forgive me for yesterday's incident."

"It's your fault, you deserve to not being forgiven." Zero spat at him and Kaname swore his patience was thinning.

"Okay. It was my fault. It makes you happy to blame everything on me, don't you?"

"It did."

"Okay, I killed all the dinosaurs. Happy?"

"Fantastic."

Zero somehow had to bite his lips to suppress his smile from appearing but Kaname, unfortunately, did saw it. The brunette smiled slightly, feeling the tension in his body ceased a bit before taking a small deep breath.

"Look, Zero, I'm sorry, very sorry. I mean it to the core."

Zero put down his pen before rubbing his temple with his hand. His lilac eyes, however stayed to stare at the paperwork.

"Fine. You are forgiven. Now, seriously, go away." He made a shooing motion with his hand and Kaname let out a small chuckle. The brunette stood from his seat and went to lean closer to the silver haired doctor. He amusedly watched as Zero's expression turned into surprised by his action.

The younger doctor stay stilled in his seat as Kaname placed his right palm against his left cheek.

"Thank you." Kaname smiled and casually made his way to leave the office or rather, the speechless, wide eyed – plus blushing – silver haired doctor.

* * *

><p>"What a tiring day…" Hanabusa sighed heavily as he unlocked the door. Zero beside him just shook his head, trying to make disappear of the sleepiness from his head. He placed his white coat on his left arm while his other hand held onto his briefcase and files kept under the arm.<p>

Both doctors made their ways inside the two storey house. The silence that greeted them did not made them wonder at all because others, most probably still at the hospital or one or two already went to bed. The clock struck to sharp eleven p. m and Zero yawned widely.

"I thought Ichiru and Akatsuki are having their day off today." Hanabusa commented dryly, obviously lacking of his usual sarcastic self and annoying attitude. He just checked inside the fridge, hoping to see some meals or dinner that could be heated with microwave but found none. Zero rolled his eyes at the blonde doctor, realizing that he did not even switch on the light before running to the fridge.

"Geez, Hanabusa, even baboons are more civilized than you." He responded before switching on the light.

Hanabusa was about to retort back but then, he screamed and jumped to hide behind the silver haired doctor at the unfamiliar sight of Akatsuki Kain sitting on one of the kitchen chairs, positioned on the darkest corner of said kitchen.

Akatsuki's legs were brought up to his chest, his eyes blank and Hanabusa swore that he looked so much like one of the people that died out of retardation.

Zero in the other hand stared at the blonde pathologist with traumatized face.

Hanabusa looked over to the other blonde from behind Zero's shoulder, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

The eerie silence continued for a while before Zero gulped and decided that someone should break it.

The eeriness was getting to his nerves.

"… Akatsuki?" Zero whispered slowly and Akatsuki titled his head up a bit, eyes still blank and dead. He titled his head to one side, almost mimicking the sight of someone being hung to death. Zero wanted to cry – uncharacteristically – so bad at the thought.

"He's coming to get us, I've told you that zombie exist but you won't believe me!" Hanabusa whispered on his ear and Zero had to step back, purposeful stepping on the shorter blonde's feet. The doctor bit a yelp from escaping but still refused to leave his shield that was Zero.

"Am I… not good enough?" Akatsuki suddenly whispered with a creepy, dead voice.

Zero shook his head hastily, trying to find words without having the blonde jump and slash them to dead.

"Oh my God, he can talk human language!" Hanabusa, however screamed again in a whispering voice. Zero turned to glare at him and fortunately, it actually still worked after all those years. Zero then returned his eyes towards the blonde pathologist, who was starting to look down again at the floor, his arms went to wrap around his knees.

"But… I mean… who would want to go out with someone that operates on dead bodies?" the blonde continued to murmur, as if he was talking to himself rather than asking the two doctors. Zero twitched at the question.

Why did it felt like déjà vu?

Hanabusa stepped to stand beside him but still close, his hands gripping tight on Zero's brown shirt.

"Only people that operate on dead bodies would want to go with you, other than that, no one would want to. You just have to go and live alone. And die alone too. And don't forget, die alone in loneliness-"

"Hanabusa, you're _really_ not helping." Zero sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. It seemed that the point of Akatsuki's latest condition had been revealed.

It was his twin, Ichiru Kiryuu.

"Great. Just what we need after a long and tiring day at work." Zero mumbled to himself and Akatsuki curled himself deeper in the corner. Hanabusa watched with wary eyes while Zero stared at the blonde intently.

The three of them remained silent for a moment; the doctors watched the blonde pathologist warily before the blonde doctor finally turned to look at his other roommate that stood beside him. Zero's lilac eyes met him and wordlessly, both doctors came to a mutual agreement.

"I'm calling the psychiatric hospital."

"That's the first rational decision you've ever made, Hanabusa."

TBC.

* * *

><p>AN : Sorry for lack of KanaZero o.o I changed the plan in last minutes ^^;

**Anonymous Reviews Replies :**

**Amari-Chan** : Glad you thought that it was hilarious x) Hoping that you did enjoy this chapter as well xD Thanks for reading this anyway! xD (hugs)

**HikariKaZe** : That's great! Now I don't have to think too much that I'd disappoint so many readers if I decide to change Ichiru pairing! xD Thanks for reading this! xD (hugs)

**SoulReaper Rukia** : Hahaha! Finally someone pointed out the fact that Ichiru dropped his burger while ogling at his brother! xD Damn, your review is nothing but filled with sexual tension xD You are indeed, one hell of a dirty minded reader! Ahahaha! Akatsuki should punish him for dumping him, nee? xD In a WILD (from behind, as you said, maybe 12 rounds? xD -massive nosebleeds XDD-) way of course! Hope that you did enjoy this latest chapter as well x) Thanks for reading this! xD (hugs) (This review reply seriously should be censored x))

**kanamexzero fan** : Thank you, dear x) I'm so happy that you love this story xD Thanks for reading this! x) (hugs)

**Shane** : Aha? xD We'll see what Zero-rin would do next for revenge (though that it would take take for that xD) Thanks for reading this anyway! xD (hugs)

Thanks to** irmina, mssekishi, Amari-Chan, simply anonymous, G-17writa, fujoshii92, KyouyaxCloud, Kazekeshi, setsuko teshiba, TearfullPixie, Scarlett Snow, xWhiteRosex, ben4kevin, Brookie cookie17, Cocobi94, bs49184, Procrastinating Writer, mpiedz, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, HikariKaZe, AddictedlyBlack, krIsh4, ElheiM, sairakanzaki, SoulReaper Rukia, Evangelion-Wings, kanamexzero fan** and** Shane** for all those lovely reviews! xD (throws hundreds of Zero-rin-in-kinky-maid-outfit plushies to you guys)

Review please.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Knight.

I'm unfair and guilty. T_T

**Josea** : I'm so sorry for not replaying to your review! I did not realize it at all and your review had been there since chapter 5 but I'm so insensitive and clueless and sinful! (cries miserably) Anyway, I'm so happy that you love the KanaZero and TakuSen T.T But I'm not sure yet about IchiYuu since more readers seem to demand Akatsuki to be with Ichiru x_x Shizuka is the vice president for the hospital, I think she will make her appearance quite late in this story T.T I'm so sorry for forgetting to reply to your review x( Thanks for reading this anyway! (hugs tight)

* * *

><p>"Nii-san, stop being stubborn, would you!"<p>

"I'll do whatever I want to do, fuck you!"

"No, it's fuck_ you_. Now, open your mouth and take it, damn it!"

"It's too big, Ichiru! Are you planning to choke me with it?"

"Why is it so hard? Just open your pretty little mouth or I'll shove it in forcefully!"

"Ichiru, stop-!"

Moans.

"Aahh… You spilled it on my face!"

"If you were behaving, I wouldn't have ruined your face, Nii-san."

"How dare you little-"

"Calling me 'little' now while you're squirming underneath me?"

"I hate you, Ichiru."

"I love you more, Nii-san. Now, strip-"

"Don't you dare lay a finger on me!"

"I'm going to tell you to strip yourself! You masochist, you want it the hard way too, aren't you? Well, well, it'd be my pleasure!"

"Ichi—urrmm!"

Hanabusa dropped his spoon into his bowl of morning cereals, face paled while a frowned Akatsuki tried his best to ignore the sounds came from the closed door that led to a pair of certain Kiryuu twins' room.

"Why can't they use less suggestive verbal communication in this early morning? Now I feel like I'm going to puke." Hanabusa made a face and Takuma laughed at his action. Senri just shook his head before he continued sipped on his fresh orange juice. Kaito sighed, ran his fingers through his hair.

"I guess that Zero should take a day off. His fever is running high." Kaito murmured softly. The door soon opened and Ichiru with a red hand mark on his face stepped out with a bowl of porridge in his hands.

"Wow, he slapped you?" Hanabusa raised an eyebrow at the younger twin and the silver haired pathologist sighed. He placed down the bowl on the table before flopped down to one seat.

"He's stubborn and even more stubborn when he's sick. I mean, a teacup sized spoon is not big, damnit. I wonder how mom managed to take care of him properly during his sick days." Ichiru complained, ruffled his own hair in misery at the same time.

"I heard she used sedative to put your brother into unconsciousness for three whole days when both of you were 5."

"…"

"Our moms love to share our childhood stories. Added more lists to my blackmail materials." Hanabusa grinned and Ichiru growled. He placed his head on the surface of the table, suddenly aware of another blonde male, who currently ignored him. Slowly, Ichiru blinked his head and straightened back his body.

"Akatsuki, are you free-"

"No. I work fulltime today and tomorrow." Akatsuki answered with a dry tone, casually stood from his seat and dumped his dishes inside the sink. Ichiru mentally cringed at the cold treatment.

"We should get going now, it's almost 8." Kaito informed as he also put his used cup inside the sink. It was Senri's turn to do the dishes for the whole week anyway. The brunette paramedic was about to enter the Kiryuus' shared room when suddenly Zero opened the door first, hazy lilac eyes greeted his brown ones.

Kaito furrowed his eyebrows worriedly.

"Zero? Why aren't you staying in bed?"

Zero shook his head, slowly made his way out from the room.

"I'm going to work, dummy."

Kaito sighed and grabbed onto the doctor's left arm, stopping him midway.

"You are sick, _Doctor Kiryuu_. Before you take care of others, take care of yourself first." Kaito murmured, gently gathering Zero's heated body into his arms and pressed a loving kiss on his right temple. Zero closed his eyes as he leaned to rest his body against the paramedic sculpted one, underneath his smart blue uniform.

He sighed in ease for a moment, actually spent a second to take the brunette's advice into consideration before an important matter crossed his mind.

"Oh shit, I can't take a day off!" he hastily pushed the warmth away from him, causing Kaito's eyes to widen in surprise.

"Why? You have meeting or something?"

"Most probably because Kaname promised to treat him for lunch today." Takuma chirped in nonchalantly, mischievous smile on his face as he took his medical book on the table. Kaito felt his inside clenched with sudden jealousy and Zero groaned inwardly at the sight of Kaito's brown eyes narrowed toward his direction.

"It seems like both of you are getting closer that you care about him more than your health."

Zero groaned deeper by the remark.

'_Sometimes, I hate you, Takuma.'_

"It's not like that! He promised to show me his collection of rare cases and you know that he lived in Tokyo before, he got more experience-" before he managed to finish with his explanation, Kaito waved him away and turned to leave him. Zero stared wide eyed at the brunette before he felt his anger boiling inside of him.

"Kaito, listen to me!" the time he made his first next step, he felt his body weakened and almost fell on the floor if not of the pair of arms that suddenly held him still.

Zero closed his eyes tight. His head felt heavy and dizzy and he wanted so much to be indulged in the familiar sensation that was Kaito. Kaito sighed, placing an arm behind Zero's shoulders and another under his knees. Without much effort, he proceeded to carry the silver haired doctor, bridal style towards his bedroom.

Zero surprised by the sudden action, quickly went to wrap his arms around Kaito's neck.

"Kaito! Put me down!" he hissed embarrassingly. Kaito just gave him a small smile before gently placing him down against the soft mattress.

The silver haired doctor was about to protest when Kaito suddenly leaned down and captured his lips in a gentle kiss. Zero stopped struggling once his mind became clouded with the kiss and almost whimpered when Kaito pulled away.

"Stay in bed for today. Takuma will inform Cross about your absence due to fever." Kaito murmured gently before pressing his lips against Zero's warm forehead. Zero sighed with his eyes closed, turning to press his face on his pillow as Kaito made his way out from the room, at the same time announcing to their housemates that the silver haired doctor would not follow them to work for the day.

* * *

><p>"So how does it feel like to be called a 'boyfriend'?" Hanabusa wriggled his eyebrows at the younger Kiryuu twin as Ichiru drove to their working place. Ichiru twitched slightly by the question, silently went to look at another blonde pathologist who was sitting on the backseat, through the front mirror.<p>

The tall blonde had his earphones stuck in his ears and Ichiru had to suppress a disappointed sigh.

"Well… She loves to watch scary movies. Last time we went to watch zombie movie… I hate zombie movie but I can't refuse her… I mean, 'pathologist' and 'zombie' can never fit in a sentence with good meaning."

Hanabusa was the next one who twitched by his statement.

"Tell me about it." The short blonde snorted.

He mentally rolled his eyes at last night incident. Zero and he had gone through hell, back to Earth and returned to hell again just to drag a certain zombie pathologist back into his room without any hitch.

He even rolled his head backward when Zero supported his body from the front and Hanabusa from behind, caused the blonde paediatrician to cry out in horror.

Thanked God he was somehow back to being alive this morning.

"But other than that, I learned that she loves winter, strawberry, Edward Cullen and Play Station." Lilac eyes frowning and Hanabusa turned abruptly to look at him.

"You hate winter because summer is your favourite season, strawberry is never one of your favourite fruits, you think vampires don't sparkles and when Edward Cullen does, it makes you hate him and you never win any game even by Play Stations because you suck and you only love playing with dead things!" Hanabusa exclaimed in continuous words and Ichiru's frown deepened by his accusation.

"But nevertheless, I still like her. A _lot_." He pressed the last sentence and Hanabusa let a small smirk took over his facial expression.

"Really? Hmm… I wonder how long it's going to take before you take back those words."

Ichiru raised an eyebrow at his housemate before looking back at the road.

"Place your bet, Hanabusa." He challenged almost too confidently and Hanabusa leaned against the passenger seat, arms crossed against his chest.

"Two weeks."

The silver haired pathologist had to chuckle at the period suggested, running a hand through his long silver locks.

"Fine. If I don't take those words back in two weeks, I want to see you dancing ballet in Cross' office with a pink tutu on."

Cool blue eyes twitched at the bet and he turned abruptly to glare at the pathologist before something crossed his mind. Then, his irritation disappeared almost too quickly and replaced by a huge smirk.

The silver haired pathologist felt shivers running through his nerves when the blonde finally stated his bet.

"That's too extreme!" he exclaimed with a red face before glancing back at the other blonde behind their seats. Akatsuki still seemed to be lost in his own world and Ichiru was glad he did not heard any of their conversation.

Hanabusa rolled his eyes at the rebuff.

"And you think Hanabusa Aidou dancing in pink tutu is not _extreme_?"

Ichiru groaned, clenching the steering tight before nodding stiffly.

"Okay. Deal."

Hanabusa chuckled, secretly glancing at the blonde man that was sitting behind them. Plans were already started to form perfectly in his mind. Ichiru scrunched his face at the evil sick giggles that unconsciously escaped Hanabusa's lips.

"Aidou, you're a sadist."

"And you Kiryuus are masochists."

* * *

><p>Kaname took the description of a patient, watching with neat eyes every part of her injuries. At first, when he heard slight movement inside of the room, he decided to just ignore it but when the movements became too visible to not being noticed, the brunette doctor closed his eyes with a heavy sigh escaped his lips.<p>

"Who is it you're hiding from, Zero?"

Zero mentally cursed at the brunette's sensitivity of hearing. He stepped out from the back of the door, silently closing the white door and careful to not showing his illness as Kaname turned to look at him. Those brown eyes inspected his body for a moment, probably making his own assumptions on why Zero was dressing in casual clothes, rather than his usual formal one. And he did not even wear his doctor's coat.

"Kuran, stop staring at me like that." Zero sighed, sitting on the seat beside the patient's bed and Kaname gave a small smile to him.

"You look… red." Kaname slowly commented and Zero gave a half hearted glare at him.

He had ran from his house – not exactly run since he managed to force Takuma to give him a lift and at the same time threatening him that if he tell anyone about Zero's running away, he would burn all his mangas collection – and reached the hospital an hour after Kaito and others had left.

He was just not a person that would put away his sense of duty when he was still capable of doing it.

Kaname put down his record file, approaching the silver haired doctor before placing a palm against his forehead. Zero tried to pull away from his touch but when the brunette realized that his partner was having a high fever, he had grabbed the younger doctor's shoulders faster.

"You're sick, what are you doing here?" Kaname frowned at the enormous of concern filled his own voice. Zero closed his eyes with a deep groan.

"Kuran, not now. I've took some pills and I'll be okay sooner or later." Zero mumbled, looking away from the brunette. It was then Kaname's turn to give another heavy sigh.

Zero Kiryuu and his typical stubbornness.

"So you are hiding from your housemates? They probably did force you to stay in bed, don't they? It is so hard to listen to them at least once?" Kaname asked with a raise of an eyebrow and Zero made an abrupt action to stand up. He was about to bark at the brunette doctor for treating him like a child but then, his brain decided that _'Oh, lunch time! I should shut all the systems now!'_ and he found himself falling forward.

Kaname quickly hold onto the smaller body. Their chests touched and Zero's face fell against his right shoulder.

The brunette swore that his alarm screamed in him but he managed to control his cool as he straightened up their bodies together. He placed their foreheads against one another, his brown eyes staring against the hidden lilacs as he held him carefully tight on both sides of Zero's waist.

Zero's breaths were short and heavy; his hands unconsciously went to hold on the brunette's shoulders to keep him from falling. The brunette smiled weakly, wrapping his arms around the warm body as he rubbed circles on Zero's back.

"Let's get you into my office."

* * *

><p>"Stay here until I come back with the medicine." Kaname firmly stated at the silver haired doctor. Zero twitched. He was currently laying against Kaname's leather couch in his office, half of his body being draped with blanket and Kaname was being a mother hen.<p>

"Kuran, I really need to start working…" he mumbled but his body reacted differently as it cuddled closer to the warmth that was the blanket. Kaname smiled at the sight, leaned down to place his hand against Zero's red cheek.

"Just wait for a while-"

"Beep!"

Zero groaned when their pagers beeped at the same time. Kaname only gave a short nod, taking out his said device before spending a second to read the message. The brunette then looked back at the sick doctor, his brown eyes turned serious.

"Don't go anywhere and wait until I come back." With that, the brunette doctor left the room in quick strides.

Zero heard the door to the office being closed, absent mindedly stared at the white ceiling of the unfamiliar office. Then it came to him that this was the first time he actually stepped into Kaname's office. The whole one month and half they had become partners, it was Kaname who always came to his office.

Closing his eyes, Zero weakly tried to take off his pager from his waist pant. He then opened his eyes groggily, reading the message stated before those lilacs widened slightly in surprise.

It seemed that a bus with kindergarten students in it was involved in quite an accident.

_'No wonder Kuran seemed to be so serious.'_ He thought to himself before a frown appeared on his face.

_'A bus? Isn't that too much for Kuran and few others to handle?'_

The silver haired doctor carefully woke up from his laying position to half sitting. He groaned at the dizziness he felt in his head before throwing his legs off the couch. The doctor took a deep breath before standing up and makes his way towards the door.

When he opened the door slightly, just to peek outside and make sure none of his friends actually saw him, he was surprised to see Ruka's office was just few doors away from Kaname's.

He titled his head slightly to one side before an idea came to his mind. Grinning, the doctor took a quick action to get into the pharmacist's office. Ruka probably have some better medicine for him to take.

However, he was greeted with disappointment when the blonde female worker was not inside. Zero let out a frustrated sigh as he looked around the office. He then moved towards the mahogany table in the middle of the room and opened the highest cabinet there.

He had been there too many times already and Ruka's arrangement for stuffs was already fixed in his mind. And it was not that he wanted to steal anything or what. He just needed some medicines.

Some damn medicines and he _joyfully_ had found one.

Zero took a small bottle out from the cabinet. He inspecting the description with blurry eyes and when the word 'Paracetamol' caught his eyes, he smiled slightly. The silver haired doctor went to the left side of the office where Ruka placed her drinking water. He undone the cap and threw some of the small pills into his palms.

Staring at the white tablets, he decided that he was strong enough to take four. It would not kill him anyway. The worst he could get was to faint.

Zero opened his mouth and threw in the tablets, gulping them down with water.

* * *

><p>Kaname was stitching a little boy's wound on his left arm when a certain silver haired doctor made his way into the operation room, high spirited and healthy.<p>

Kaname frowned at Zero's sudden appearance.

"I thought I've told you-"

"Kuran, I've told you that I'll be okay. Now I am. Stop being stupid and continue with your work." Eyes twitching at the treatment he always got, Kaname just shook his head and continued with his task. It was pointless to argue and he would rather have this type of treatment from Zero rather than being ignored anyway.

Zero took his place beside the brunette doctor and as well, starting to do his work.

It was a miracle that it only took him fifteen minutes to recover from his high fever.

'_That was one hell of a medicine,'_ the doctor thought amusedly.

* * *

><p>Kaname stood in his office, watching as his partner lay down on the same couch he did before he came to help him. But this time, Zero looked… awfully ill.<p>

"… Zero, are you okay? Did you get overworked?" he murmured softly, went to a half kneeling position beside the whimpering pretty faced doctor on the couch. Zero closed his eyes tight, face against the comfortable seat of the leather couch as he whimpered.

"I... I don't know what's wrong, Kuran. It's too hot…" he whimpered and Kaname had to turn and looked at his air conditioner. In such weather – they were nearing winter, so it was starting to get cold and colder – the only explanation why Zero was feeling sick could be that his fever had return back.

Kaname sighed, running his fingers through the soft silver tresses when a… moan was heard.

Wide eyed, Kaname stopped in his action and was greeted with a sight of Zero's half lidded, cloudy lilacs looking back at his. His cheeks were pink with blushes and lips parted in heavy and short breaths.

Kaname felt his pants tightened painfully at the sight.

"Ku-Kuran…" Zero whispered softly and Kaname blinked his eyes again to confirm that he was not dreaming.

"Kuran…" Zero whispered again but this time, his left hand reached out to grab onto Kaname's shirt. The brunette was startled but he quickly went to hold onto the hand.

"Zero, what's wrong?" he worriedly asked. No matter how much seductive the pretty faced doctor looked like now, Kaname was a lot more worried about his current health condition. But the silver haired doctor only shook his head at the question.

Zero did not know why he never spent any of his time to stare at Kaname's face, especially his lips.

The brunette was handsome in nature. His good look was too exaggerated until he could be acknowledged as a pretty man.

But his body… Zero had to admit that sometimes he just _had_ to stare at his body when they were in the changing room together. The brunette had sculpted one, not too masculine but not too thinned either. His wavy hair looked soft that sometimes Zero wanted to know how it would feel like to have his fingers running through those brown locks.

And now, being so close to him and strangely attracted to his neutral pale lips, Zero had no choice but to grab the brunette's neck with his left hand, his own body moved forward and he pressed their lips together.

Kaname's brown eyes widened in pure surprise as his current and most probably _forever_ obsession kissed him on the lips. Both of them stilled for a moment as Kaname was yet to recover from his shock and Zero still have his eyes closed.

When few more seconds passed with no reaction from both doctors, Kaname slowly pulled away. He stared at the red faced doctor as Zero made an uncharacteristically disappointed face, as if Kaname just took something he loved very much away from him.

The brunette reached out one hand to touch Zero's cheek and the lilac eyed doctor immediately went to nuzzle his cheek against the palm. Zero's hands went to grab the couch as they started to tremble more and more.

Kaname bit his lips in hesitancy.

"Zero, what are you doing?" he whispered and Zero clenched eyes closed, shaking his head quickly.

"Kuran, please…" he whimpered and the brunette felt his resolve broke into pieces. Both doctors met once again in a kiss, but this time it was passionate and hungry and filled with invisible explosions of wild unknown emotions all around them.

Zero hold onto Kaname's shirt as the brunette pressed him down against the leather couch. His hands went to slip underneath his white shirt and Zero moaned heavenly at the warm feeling of his palms against his feverish one. The brunette doctor took the advantage of the parting lips to kiss his partner deeper with his tongue.

When Kaname finally pulled away for breath, Zero was laying underneath him on the couch, lips red from all the biting he had done and his brown eyes once again displayed his surprise when Zero placed his hands on his own belt, making his attempt to undo it.

"Zero!"

"Kuran, help, it's too tight… too hot… I… I can't, God, help, Kuran…" his lilac eyes was clouded with tears as he tried his best to tug his pants off him. Kaname stared at the younger doctor before placing his hand against Zero's.

If he was right, it seemed like Zero had been drugged and there was only one way he could help. There would be no way Kaname would allow Zero to get out from his office in such condition. Even if Zero was going to murder him tomorrow, at least Kaname did enjoy his last day of living, right?

"Zero, tell me what do you want me to do?" he asked slowly and Zero stared into his eyes, cheeks reddened.

"Ta-Take me…" he whispered, eyes as the proof that he was in half conscious state. Kaname had to gulp down his excitement before leaning down and whispered against his ear.

"How…?"

"Ku-Kurraaan-"

"Do you want me to take you down on the floor and fuck you right away? Or do you prefer me pinning you against the wall and pounding into you hard and fast? Or maybe we can do some bit of roleplay first? Do you like it if I tie you up or forcing you to jerk yourself off in front of me?" Kaname did not know since when did he learn to speak dirty but he groaned against Zero's shoulder when the silver haired doctor had started to rub their clothed arousals against one another, lustful moans escaped his lips.

"Do it all, all…" Zero breathed heavily as Kaname grabbed onto his hips, forcing their erected members to grind faster and rougher. His hands went to hold onto the armchair above his head as Kaname leaned down to give hungry kisses on his neck.

Ohh, it was going to be a _looong_ fucking day.

TBC.

* * *

><p>AN : I got some mental issue to be taken care of. My muse... was _gone_, tragically.

**Anonymous Reviews' Replies** :

**wintereve** : Haha, no cupboard here though xD But hey, Zero did got the medicine! x) I guess you guys really need the break, nee? Poor our Kaname-sama, always so sexually frustrated x) Thanks for reading this anyway! (hugs)

**kanamexzero fan** : Kain will get over it soon, I believe I shall make a special chapter for him later on xD Thanks for reading this anyway! (hugs)

**Yitan** : Zero is an absolute tsundere x) The day he finally submit_ whole heartedly_ to Kaname, Hanabusa would wear that pink tutu for real xD Thanks for reading this anyway! (hugs)

**SoulReaper Rukia** : Dear, I'll be happy if you actually enable that private message of yours ^^; Aah, Akatsuki will get over it soon, maybe x) And what is it you think Hanabusa placed as his bet? xD Uwah, you think they should be like that? xD Akatsuki is actually too loyal to even cheat on someone who wasn't his =l Thanks for reading this anyway! (hugs)

Thanks to **fujoshii92, KyouyaxCloud, mpiedz, winterever, Uber Seme Chan, kanamexzero fan, ben4kevin, irmina, mssekishi, sairakanzaki, G-17writa, ElheiM, TearfullPixie, Brookie cookie17, BlackJazmin, Jojo-Hearts-Yoohx3, ria ayu, RomanticalStaycation, xWhiteRosex, Yitan, krIsh4, simply anonymous, SoulReaper Rukia, Art-sinisterika** and **Cocobi94** for all those lovely reviews.

Who wants hot steamy sex scene? Raise up your hand.

Just for a short advertisement, you guys can check on my other stories on my profile if you want to.

Review please.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Knight.

**Warning : Mature content.**

* * *

><p><em>Mother always told me that I was small; I love to help people, even strangers. When someone was injured, I would be quick to help them. Starting when I was six, when teachers asked me, what I would want to be in the future, I would answer with 'A doctor'.<em>

_Mother was also a doctor. She worked for pediatric department and father, however was a police. He always disagreed with my opinions, saying that 'doctors are for guys that cannot help or defense themselves from dangers'. I had never been in term with him. Now it would not matter anymore since he died when I was fifteen. But because of his death, mother became restless. She quit her job and went to travel without me and my little sister._

_It was irresponsible of her. But I never said anything to make my sister and other family members hate her. Maybe she was just… __**unstable**__. My life afterward until I graduated from medical school, I lived with my uncles from my father's side. They took my sister and me into their lives without any complaints._

_My father's second brother was a dentist. He was cool… and a pervert. I remembered how many calls we received in the house per day. All calls for him, until my other uncle could not take it anymore and answered the rest with __**'Sorry, you've got the wrong number'**__. I could not blame him though. I meant, his life was sure luxurious and all, but every person must at least have their one disadvantage. In his case, I was sure that he could not seem to find the right person to love._

_My second uncle, my father youngest brother, was more like a domestic man. He owned few flower shops and restaurants. He was quite popular and well known actually. He was kind and calm, treating me and my sister like his own children._

_During my time as a student, there was this one girl that loved to irritate and pressuring me to become a murderer. She had been in the same class with me since I was in kindergarten until we finally graduated from medical school. But then, it happened again and I found myself working together with her in the same hospital at Tokyo for more than two years. That woman was the epitome of Evil and I believed that she would forever be one and only person that I have ever tried to kill through voodoo doll._

… _But I failed. Horribly too when she found out._

_Anyway, back to my personal life. My mother also loved to tell me that when I was small, I was a very possessive child. Maybe I still am. Because when I liked something very much, I would never share it with anyone else. I had once made my little sister cried because I fell in love with one of her Barbie dolls and refused to give her back to her._

… _It sounded disturbing, I know, but I was six when it happened. Nobody can blame a child, no?_

_And now, I am head over heel with a certain silver haired doctor with a pair of pretty-pretty lilac eyes. He is nothing but brutal, hot tempered, egoistic, insensitive, inconsiderate, sarcastic, jerk, prick- okay, more and more but all those behaviours, unsurprisingly, he directed only towards me. But it made me became more… addicted to him._

_Maybe because it was the way he treated his patients with care and his sense of duty, let just said that he was the definition of 'Commitment' itself. He looks almost like a girl, with such feminine body and pale white skin and I enjoyed it when he started to blush. He looks beautiful that way._

_When he was closed to me, I could smelt and felt his scent and his presence. He was born with an identical twin brother – who was cheerful and full with life – but I do not need anything else if I could have him._

_He is beautiful in the way he is and I want and __**will**__ make him __**mine**__._

_Hello, I'm Kaname Kuran and right now, I'm fucking with my one and only obsession, Zero Kiryuu._

* * *

><p>Zero did not know what had happened. One time they were kissing and touching like mad in Kaname's office. Then Kaname managed to cover his body with his black trench coat, helping him out from the room and went out through one of the back doors in the hospital. They did not punch out their cards or telling anyone and amazingly, the brunette doctor got him into his car without any hitch and they drove away from their working place.<p>

He was shoved gentle into an apartment, sight hazed and arms holding him stilled to stand. Lips connected again after ten minutes or so being parted.

Kaname kicked the door to his apartment closed, arms went to wrap around the younger doctor as their mouths desperately trying to cover each other's fully.

They continued to kiss almost too hungrily as they moved – Zero moving backwards while Kaname moving forwards – before Kaname promptly stopping in the living room. He pulled away from the silver haired doctor, feeling his heavy breathing on his neck.

"You smell good, Zero…" he whispered, voice thick with lust before diving into the hot mouth again. Zero's reply was muffled by the kiss and Kaname went to place him down carefully on his brown leather couch.

He let Zero kicked his shoes away during their kiss, hovering over the small form with his arms on either sides of the single seat couch, trying not the squish the younger man. Their hands acted by themselves, touching every single skin they could placed themselves on. Kaname and Zero pulled away once again from their heated kiss, only to stare at each other through their half lidded eyes.

Kaname knew that he was supposed to have a better control of the situation but being with Zero like this, oh Lord, 'Control' was no longer in his dictionary.

Zero whimpered when his erected arousal accidentally rubbed against Kaname's knee. The brunette shook his head slightly, trying to make his sense at least a bit clear before carefully undone the button of Zero's pants.

The silver haired doctor wasted no time as he launched forward, one hand grabbing Kaname's nape as their lips met again.

Kaname groaned into the kiss, eyes closed while hands working hard to undo the silver haired doctor's lower garment. Zero kissed him hungrily, his other hand unexpected went down to assist the brunette's before the pair of slacks was cruelly torn instead.

From the look of it, both of them were losing their so called patience.

Kaname pushed Zero away from him a bit, pressing him down to lean his back against the seat.

Panting heavily for breath, his brown eyes froze staring at the sight in front of him.

Zero did not wear his boxer today, by the way, it helped a lot to harden his arousal more.

The said doctor was leaning against the seat, body slumped as his red lips parted for breath. White puffs escaped his lips, his cheeks reddened like rose and his eyes were clouded with lust and affection. As his brown eyes went lower, the sight of Zero's erected cock together with pre cum greeted him. The pants were torn but yet to be pulled away from his long, beautiful legs – oh Kaname knew they were beautiful, the female nurse uniform helped a lot – and the brunette had to release shaky breaths.

"Ku-Kuran…" Zero whispered, moaning as his hands made their way to grip his own erected member, trying to pleasure himself before Kaname swipe them away. Lilac eyes gave a half hearted glare at him, as if demanding why he was not allowed to touch himself when it was his body.

The brunette gave a smirk, gripping the younger doctor's hips to spread his legs wider before placing one of said leg to the right arm of the couch and another over his right shoulder. He looked up at Zero's heavy eyes before lowering himself down to engulf the whole cock into his mouth.

"KANAME…!" Zero screamed as his head lolled backward, lilac eyes staring at the ceiling but nothing cross his mind as his breathing stuck.

Kaname groaned with the aroused body part inside his mouth, his own pants tightening by the sound of his first name being first called by his obsession in such lewd way. Zero whimpered when the brunette starting to suck on the tip of his cock harder, his own hands hastily went to grab on Kaname's brown tresses.

The older doctor grunted by the sudden jerk of his hair but did not stop his action. His tongue moved to wet down the cock inside of his mouth, sucking the member like it was his favourite candy. Zero moaned deeply, tried to shove his cock deeper into the hot cavern but Kaname held him still. The brunette had his hands on Zero's hips, pushing him down with strong force.

The silver haired doctor shook his head rapidly as his partner continued to suck him off, his eagerness and skilled tongue were driving him crazy. Before Zero knew it, a contraction hit his lower stomach and he quickly pulled Kaname's head away, wanted to stop himself from exploding inside of the brunette's mouth.

But his action sent his load of cum shoot on Kaname's face instead. The brunette doctor had his eyes closed as his face spilled with white, hot liquid whilst his partner staring half lidded eyes at him. Zero breathed heavily out of the aftermath of his spent body but now, seeing the brunette's handsome face spread with his own cum, he felt his cock hardened again.

Kaname was about to wipe away the sticky substance from his face when Zero leaned forward, kissing him again eagerly. Sighing into the kiss, Kaname responded back as his hands went to grab on both sides of Zero's slim waist.

Once he was quite satisfied of the kiss – only for the minute, of course – Zero pulled away and licked the rest of his cum clean from the brunette's face. Kaname tried his best to push himself away, feeling ticklish by the way of the pink tongue licking his face but failed. He decided that since Zero was too excited, he was supposed to go along with him.

Before Zero managed to lick him perfectly clean, he felt his body was pulled down from the couch. Finding himself on his back against the red carpet that belong to Kaname's living room, the pair of lilac eyes drowned themselves into a pair of browns that was staring down on him.

Kaname gave him a stare that made him shuddered. The brown eyes were dark with passion and lust as the owner leaned down to give hungry kisses on his neck. Zero let his hands wandered on Kaname's clothed body, at the same time his lower body bucking upwards to search for that delicious frictions.

Kaname groaned into his ears, grabbing his hips once again to press him down. Zero in turn, tried to glare at the brunette but moaning heavily instead when Kaname started to rub his own clothed erection against his naked one. At first, the brunette was slow and torturous but when he himself could not stand it any longer, he pulled Zero's hips upward to let their erections met before harshly grinding onto him with amazing speed.

Zero gasped lustfully, eyes rolling backwards in pure bliss as Kaname's hard bulge rubbed ruthlessly against his. He was about to release once again when the hot friction suddenly stopped. Whimpering, he opened his eyes – since when did he closed them anyway – and was greeted by the sight of Kaname's kneeling in front of his face.

His eyes were daze with sex and by the hesitate look on the brunette's doctor face, he already knew what he wanted. Zero placed his right hand on the zipper of Kaname's slacks, undone them before sneaking his hand in to help the aroused member out from the brunette's boxer.

Kaname clenched his eyes closed at the sensation of Zero's hand grabbing his sensitive cock, trying his best not to shove down his member through that pretty little mouth immediately. However, once Zero saw the massive cock in front of his eyes, he went to push himself upward a bit by his elbows, taking in the hard organ into his mouth.

The brunette placed both of his hands on either sides of Zero's head, groaning when Zero purposely sucking him clumsily. His saliva dripped from his mouth, his half lidded eyes staring dazedly at Kaname's. Before Kaname knew it, he moved his knees forward and pushed his whole cock into the younger doctor's mouth. Zero's little scream was muffled by his action but the silver haired man did not push him away. He instead continued to suck on the cock that was fucking his mouth. He just could not wait to have it inside of him through somewhere else… even if it was going to take his first time.

Kaname bit down his lips, pulling away abruptly from Zero's mouth. He refused to release inside of him that way, figuring that it was not the main point why they were even fucking now. He just wanted to relieve his sexual tension – _'Yeah, right,'_ Devil Zero commented rather dryly – not his own need. The brunette looked down at the flushing face underneath him before he leaned down and kissed him passionately. Zero hid his lilac eyes under his eyelids, quickly wrapping his arms around Kaname's neck as the former gently pulled him into sitting position.

"Zero… may I?" Kaname breathed on his neck and Zero felt shudders running through his nerves, rather excitingly. The silver haired doctor opened his mouth to reply but whimpered instead when his body protested against his control again. The brunette heard him, taking his small moan as the answer as he quickly got rid of Zero's pants. The second Zero was back to his back against the carpet, Kaname had licked three of his fingers wet and gently prodding his entrance with one of them.

Zero breathing heavily, staring down at the fingers and tried to look away but then Kaname had captured his lips in another mind blowing kiss. Their tongues battled to win for domination and Zero grabbed for Kaname's shoulders to have his body closer to him.

Then he felt something moving inside of him and caused him to stop to take a few shaky breaths.

Kaname frowned a little, gently moving two of his fingers – which he managed to slip in during their hot kiss –inside of the warm tight hole. Zero was too tight and he kept on clenching his walls around Kaname's fingers, showing his inexperience as if he was a…

Brown eyes widened, Kaname looked down at the flushing red and still intoxicated younger doctor.

"Are you a _virgin_?" he blurted out, cursed at himself a second later because using such shocking tone at the doctor. Zero gritted his teeth, hands clenching tighter on the brunette's shoulders as he shifted in his arms for a better, comfortable position.

"A minute ago, I am…" He breathed heavily, lilac eyes clouded with unexplained emotions and Kaname felt a tug on his heart. A smile slipped from his usually expressionless face before he returned his focus on the task in hand.

Zero moaned out of surprise when the fingers inside of him touched a bundle of nerves, causing his body to shudder inside of Kaname's arms. Kaname looked down on his again, carefully supported the back of his shoulders with one arm as his other hand continued to finger fucking him.

The silver haired doctor grunted when pleasure came again like wave, and started to buck against the fingers. Kaname inwardly growled, pressing his mouth against the side of Zero's neck as he added two more fingers inside of Zero's hole.

Zero screamed in pleasure, body shaking abruptly in excitement and when the fingers suddenly were pulled away, he uncharacteristically – not that he would be in character in such… condition anyway - whined. He was flipped to lay on his stomach out of blue but he disregarded it, quickly grabbed the hips belonged to a certain brunette beside him.

Kaname breathed heavily as he positioned himself behind Zero, his pants were now unbuttoned but still on. He took a shaky breath, slowly directing the tip of his massive cock upon Zero's puckering hole. The younger doctor moaned at the sensation, hands wandered upward on his back and took their grips on Kaname's belt.

Brown eyes widened when Zero suddenly pulled him forward by his belt, causing his whole cock to slid rather forcefully inside him.

"Kanameee!" Zero gasped loudly, body arching backward until he was only on his knees, back pressing closely against Kaname's chest. The brunette hissed by the sudden tightness of walls surrounding him, quickly grabbing his partner by his waist before lowering him down by pushing himself down on four.

His brown eyes half lidded with pure bliss, lips parted with slow breaths escaping. Zero was tight and hot, he felt as if he could just cum right here and there and by the look at it, the silver haired doctor was enjoying the feeling of having him inside as well.

Zero moaned against the carpet, his hands moved to his bums and pushed them apart, to get wider entrance for Kaname. He felt so dirty and lewd and everything but oh Lord, Kaname was so HUGE that he almost could not breath. He never imagined his first time to be this… this…

Once he bucked his hips backward a bit, Kaname grabbed his hips and force himself deeper inside of the younger doctor.

"Zero… you're so tight, I could just come now…" Kaname groaned onto his nape, a bit of his heart regretting it that he did not put any lubrication on them – saliva and pre cum were there but they were not included – and thought that the younger man must be hurt somewhere at least.

Zero shook his head, moaning louder when the brunette pulled out of him, just to slam in again.

"Kaname, your cock, oh Lord, mooore…" he whimpered, once again blindly looked for Kaname's belt that was hanging around his pants before he found it and pushed themselves to reunite again. The brunette closed his eyes tight, moved to wrap his arms around Zero's waist and then starting to ram harder and faster inside of him.

Zero kept on crying out his name for every thrust he given, causing his cock to harden and the thought of being the one who took his virginity – even if he was intoxicated at the first place –, something that Zero could never take back made his cock became even harder.

Zero felt his body being pushed abruptly forward many times as Kaname ramming him against the carpet. His whole body was flushing and sweating but he rather enjoyed being hammered so hard with such massive cock, no tender touches that he himself dislike, just raw and fresh like how he loved them.

"Kaname, Kaname, fuck, Kaname, more, more…" he mumbled incoherently, pushing backward so that their momentum caused the thrusts to become more excitingly hot. The brunette growled, forehead rested against the back of his left shoulder as he kept on fucking the smaller body.

"Do you like it, Zero? Being hammered so hard like this? I'm going to fuck you until you can't stand, until you beg me to stop… you must love it, don't you?" his hoarse voice, thick with lust whispered in Zero's ear and Zero released one of his hands from Kaname's belt, just to grip on his own erected arousal.

"Yes… Yes… I love it, fuck, I love your cock, harder!" he screamed and Kaname obliged, raising one of his legs all of sudden to change his angle before thrusting in rather ruthlessly. Zero screamed when hot cum shoot inside of him, some of the liquid spilled out from his hole.

When he was about to turn and look at the brunette, Kaname suddenly placed his hands under his arms, pulling him up to his feet with his cock still inside of him. Zero groaned at the weird feeling but proceeded when Kaname pushed him forward, pressing his body against the nearest wall.

Zero nearly whimpered when the brunette doctor pulled out from the inside of him, just to slam back harder. Kaname groaned against the junction of his neck and shoulder, one hand moved to raise up Zero's right leg, causing his bums to part wider. Zero put his right hand against the wall for stability as his other hand started to pump his own erection.

"Kaname, I'm coming…" Zero whimpered, pumping his cock hard when another hand came and join his. Kaname continued to ram him hard and fast against the wall, one hand raising Zero's right leg higher and another squeezing his cock rapidly, forcing his pre cum to spill nonstop, followed by Zero's screams.

When he came for the second time inside of the silver haired doctor, Zero shoot his own load to the wall at the same time.

The brunette carefully pressed his body against the smaller one, trapping him with his body and the wall. His cock was still inside of the tight hole while he breathed heavily. Zero took his breath slowly and heavily for a minute before he pushed his bums backward.

Kaname groaned again at the sensation, feeling his excited little one down there become more eager at the promising nonstop rounds of sex. Growling, he abruptly pulled out from the younger man, making Zero whining on the way before grabbing his waist and threw him on his shoulder.

Zero yelped at the sudden action but did not resist as Kaname went heading to his master bedroom.

* * *

><p>"… You look like a manwhore that just lost his customer." Cool blue eyes amused, the owner standing in front of the door looking at a particular silver haired pathologist as he sat alone in the mortuary. Ichiru frowned at his words before staring up at him.<p>

"…"

"Okay, scratch that. You don't look like a manwhore that lost his customer."

A relieved sigh.

'_Thank God.'_

"You look like a _cheap_ manwhore that just lost _all_ of his customers."

'_If only I can operate on living bodies.'_ Ichiru inwardly twitched. Hanabusa chuckled at the reaction he got before stepping inside to approach the silver haired man.

"I understand how does it feel like to have the man of your life left you behind once you got the woman of your life." He expressed with a fake longing face and Ichiru felt his twitch deepened.

"No, you're not. You're a paedophile. You don't understand… You _can't_ understand."

"… Working as a paediatrician labelled me a paedophile. So if I'm a veterinarian, where does that put me?"

A smirk made its way to the pathologist's lips and Hanabusa made a face at the idea that crossed their minds.

"Eww, you're sick."

"And you're mental." Ichiru retorted back. Seriously, being deprived from his Akatsuki – he did _not_ just called Akatsuki as his – made him lost his cool. It had been forever since he last having argued to such extends with Hanabusa and that evil blondie looked like he enjoyed his misery like it was his entertainment.

When Hanabusa's cellphone suddenly rang, both men looked at each other before Hanabusa picked up the call., revealing the name of the caller as one of their housemates.

"Hello, Kaito?"

Ichiru watched silently as Hanabusa heard the other man talking. The paediatrician's face changed from time to time and Ichiru had to wonder what had happened.

"Okay, I get it. We'll look for him. Bye."

Once the call ended, Ichiru stood from his seat and titled his head slightly. Hanabusa sighed, turning to give his back to the pathologist as he walked away.

"Kaito went home and a certain stubborn and sick monkey wasn't there. He called his cellphone but it seems like the monkey forgot it as well so our mission now is to look for him." The blonde nonchalantly explained and Ichiru suppressed a frustrated sigh.

_'What are we ever going to do with you, Zero?'_

* * *

><p>AN : Blame me for such late update. I hope that this chapter is satisfying enough :)

**Anonymous Reviews' Replies :**

**kanamexzero fan** : Haha, no one interrupted them here though xD Kaname-sama brought his little baby home! Thanks for reading this anyway! (hugs)

**Kazelvr** : Okay, since we've made it clear that the authority belongs to me, I just want to say that this story actually are not meant to be multi chaptered at first. Then something happened and I continued. The thing is, I've never been any fan for IchiYuu, I don't dislike them, it is just natural but I have to admit that I do want to make them happen, only a bit of me. But most of me and the readers want AkatsukixIchiru. :) The part where Ichiru tried to woo Yuuki may sounds pointless later on if he ended up with Akatsuki but I believe things like this do happen in real lives too, no? That's why I paid less attention to IchiYuu. If you realized, I haven't wrote any scene of them being together in here. The important thing is the readers enjoy the humour and the plot. x) I understand if you dislike the pairing, I won't blame you. Things happen but I believe I should write what I plan to write. Hope that this doesn't offend any parties. Thanks for the compliment and for reading this nevertheless! ;) (hugs)

**Amari-Chan** : x) We'll see whether he win the bet or not later on xD But with his sick mind, who knows! xD Thanks for reading this anyway! (hugs)

**Shane** : Ahahaha xD It doesn't matter because the lemon is important xD But poor Kaito, don't you think so? ;) Thanks for reading this anyway! x) (hugs)

Thanks to **fujoshii92, mssekishi, GoddessWarrior, kanamexzero fan, KyouyaxCloud, G-17writa, ben4kevin, setsuko teshiba, Cyblue, Scarlett Snow, Kazelvr, Amari-Chan, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, Raqueel, BlackJazmin, kitty tokyo uzumaki, crimson-nightfall, mpiedz, Brookie cookie17, ria ayu, irmina, sairakanzaki, Shane, chokolatechan, xWhiteRosex, krIsh4, Procrastinating Writer, ElheiM, SoulReaper Rukia, Cocobi94, simply anonymous** and** Hiki-chan** for all those lovely reviews! (throws hundreds of neko Zero-rin plushies to you guys)

Review please.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

><p>Lilac eyes stared at the unfamiliar white ceiling. The owner had been awake for almost ten minutes but his mind refused to make him leave the unfamiliar bed. Perhaps because of the familiar arm that secured on his naked waist. Or it was the familiar scent that made him wanted to go and sleep again.<p>

But that was not it.

It was certainly because of the familiar person that was still deep in sleep beside him. And the fact he was naked. Not even a thread covered his body. And the memories of last night – he thought it started around morning until late night – kept on replaying in his mind, like a broken record.

It left him frozen in his position.

And he stared at the unfamiliar white ceiling belonged to an unfamiliar room, owned by a familiar person.

'_Oh. My. __**God**__.'_

Unwanted tears brimmed in his eyes. Out of frustration, embarrassment and the thought of himself had been screwed like some whore. He even told him that he loved his cock! And maybe also because of the fact that he loved everything that had happened and he mentally kicked himself for not regretting another fact that he had lost his virginity to his mortal… enemy.

Kaname fucking Kuran.

Cursing inwardly, Zero carefully held onto Kaname's left arm on his waist, lifting it in slow motion in order not to wake him up. Once he got himself free from the brunette's arms, he put his legs down and had to bite his lips to suppress a hiss.

His lower body was hurting like fucking hell and it was his own fault to begin with!

… no, he should not blame himself, Kana- _Kuran_ was supposed to have a better control of the situation! It was his fault!

Clenching his eyes closed, he silently screamed as he got onto his feet. Zero breathed heavily, a hand on his lower stomach as he eyed the floor. He went to slowly grabbed on his pants, only to get another wave of shock to see his pants already torn into half.

'_Damn.'_ He mentally cursed, fishing out his keys and wallet from the pockets, and automatically decided to take Kaname's that lie beside his. He put his clothes on, leaving the buttons of his shirt undone before he disappeared behind the door. The sound of door being opened was almost inaudible to be heard but Kaname did, nevertheless.

The brunette opened his eyes slightly, letting out a small sigh as he grabbed on the pillow that Zero just used, burying his face into it. He had been awake at the time Zero was staring at nothing but decided to just play dead to the world.

What was the use of holding Zero back anyway?

Only awkwardness and pain were promised.

* * *

><p>Zero paid the taxi, murmuring a 'thank you' before he turned to face his house.<p>

It was 4.30 am and he was quite surprised to see the lights in the living room were still on. Biting his lips to withhold his pain, he took his steps towards the door. He was about to unlock it when it was swung open, revealing his mirror image standing in front of him.

Ichiru looked like he just came back from hell.

His eyes were red from lack of sleep, composure almost slumped out of worry and his face looked paler than usual.

The last time he appeared like this, Zero had taken the wrong train alone during their kindergarten trip, which sent him from London straight to Paris. Three hours trip and he thought his father built the Eiffel Tower.

_Tch._

"… Hi?" Zero meekly raised a hand and he inwardly winced when Ichiru twisted the doorknob in his hand too hard out of anger, causing a loud 'crack' to be heard. His younger brother's eyes glowed red as his glared at his brother.

"Nii-san... you have a _lot_ of explanation to do."

* * *

><p>Senri yawned as he rested his head against Takuma's shoulder. The blonde rested his own on top of the redhead, green eyes aware of the scary atmosphere in the living room. Akatsuki sat on another couch with double seats, ambers eyes bored at the fidgeting silver haired doctor that sat on a single couch in front of him.<p>

Ichiru had his arms crossed on his chest while Hanabusa standing beside him, looking equally pissed off.

"So?" Ichiru raised an eyebrow, tone demanding and Zero mentally cringed at the rare treatment.

Geez, Ichiru without Akatsuki's dose was worst than Hanabusa dancing Tango, naked.

"… I almost fainted and Kaname took me to his home. I forgot to call." He sighed, deciding that a simple explanation would do it. It was not like they would not humiliate him more once they found out what he and Kuran had done.

Hanabusa's blue eyes widened looking at him, despite of his previous pissed off expression.

"Why do I feel like you are lying to us?" the short blonde narrowed his eyes and Zero had to suppress the urge to smack him upside his head. He glared back, challenging the blonde to argue better.

"I'm not, okay!"

… Yeah, he was definitely not lying. He was not _telling_.

Hanabusa snorted, wagging a finger in front of him.

"We grown up together. I knew every colour of boxer that you have and you still have the gut to lie to me?"

"What make you think I lied to you?" Zero snarled and then, that annoying smirk slipped on the short blonde's face.

"You called Kuran as _Ka-na-me_."

The look on the older Kiryuu twin's face was priceless but it only lasted for a second before his glare returned, this time sharper and dangerously murderous and Ichiru had to cut into their bickering, shaking his head with a heavy sigh.

"Nii-san! You should've call! Don't you know how much worried we were? Takuma thought that he had caused your death!"

The said blonde pouted, nodded his head while his lover comforting him by hugging him close. Zero mentally rolled his eyes.

"You think I'm incapable of taking care of myself?" he hissed at his younger twin and Ichiru felt his resolve nearing the breaking point. He would kill his twin brother by his bare hands one day. That was, for sure.

"You are _sick_." He gritted his teeth and Zero groaned, leaning on his seat.

"I _was_ sick. Geez, stop being paranoid, I'm here now!"

"Nii-san! That was not the way to treat people that care about you!"

Ichiru, the Mother Hen.

"Okay. I'm sorry I didn't call and can we finish with this now? It seems like none of you had got your sleep yet and I really need to rest." The silver haired doctor sighed, closing his eyes at the same time. Ichiru twitched by his words but he said nothing nevertheless.

It was then when Zero opened his eyes again, to realize that Kaito was not around.

The doctor frowned slightly. Could it be that he got full time shift today?

Hanabusa seemed to read his thought and a small smirk escaped his lips.

"Apparently Kaito is sent to a medical seminar by the President out of blue to another city. It turned out that he has to give some talks about immediate medical aids to some trainees. Probably he'll come back around few more days." He shrugged his shoulders, yawned as he explained.

Zero had to wonder whether to be surprised or relieved by the news.

"That's… okay." Lilac eyes blinked and Hanabusa snickered.

"You still have to call to tell him that you're okay. He went home to pack his things only to go gaga at your disappearance." The blonde pediatrician chuckled at the memory and Zero unwillingly felt goosebumps on his skin.

Oh… Kaito most likely would not like the news of him getting screwed by Kana- fuck, _Kuran_.

Takuma, in the other hand chuckled while carefully gathering his sleeping boyfriend into his arms before he stood on his feet. The blonde doctor merely smiled, signaling his intention to go and return to his room which the others completely had no reason to differ him with.

"You said you went to Kaname's, nee? So what did he occupy you with until you forgot to call?" Hanabusa smirked, casually took Takuma's previous seat on the couch, watching the silver haired doctor turned into beat red before he snarled again like an angry kitten.

_Cute_ angry _little_ kitten.

Ichiru, no matter how much he still pissed at his brother, could not helped but perking his interest into the topic as well. He turned his eyes to look for a seat but only one that got his interest… It was the empty seat beside Akatsuki.

The silver haired pathologist mentally gulped and decided to try his luck.

He sat down beside the other pathologist, praying hard so that Akatsuki would not scoot away but let just said, Akatsuki made no action to acknowledge his presence at all. It caused the invisible kitty ears on his head to flip down in sadness.

"Shut up, Hanabusa. Nothing happened." Zero frowned, look away as the short blonde rolled his eyes, his body language of _'Yeah, sure __**nothing**__ happened.'_

Zero could actually felt headache was coming happily in his way.

Hanabusa inspected him with wary eyes and Ichiru went to scrunch his eyebrows at him.

"… Nii-san, you didn't do anything _indecent_ things with Kaname… right?" Ichiru asked, eyes glinting in sudden innocent light but filled with mischievousness and Zero winced in his seat, trying to stop his constant fidgeting out of the uncomfortable position his ass had to go through.

It was too obvious.

"NO!" he glared at the two devils that loved to deepen his misery. Akatsuki raised an eyebrow at his answer, apparently did not believe him as well. Then, the tall blonde decided to take his leave too but the sudden grip on his right hand stopped him, unknown to others. Amber eyes were emotionless as he stared at his front, unmoving and the man next to him just hesitantly tightening their hands for second before letting go again.

Surprisingly, even after Ichiru had let go of his hand, he stayed in his seat.

Too much for sulking anyway.

"I'm going to sle-" when he was about to get off from his seat, Hanabusa's words froze him.

"He deflowered you."

It was more like a strong statement rather than just a mere opinion.

And that was when Zero finally lost his temper.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, AIDOU! GO FUCKING WITH SOME KIDS OR ANIMALS OR ANYTHING, STOP FUCKING WITH _MY_ _LIFE_!"

Hanabusa screamed in panic and jumped to hide behind Akatsuki when Zero moved to strangle him. Fortunately for Hanabusa, Akatsuki did not budge at all – probably because he wanted to protect the speechless Ichiru – but unfortunately for Zero, he stumbled on his way and fell on his butt.

And the scream that later echoed… had woken up the whole neighbourhood.

* * *

><p>"… Doctor Kiryuu, are you okay? You look very pale." Rima quietly asked, watching at the silver haired doctor tried his best to finish scribbling on the report card without fidgeting too much in his sitting position. An old woman, their current patient twitched her eyes at him.<p>

"Doctor, you might still young but you surprised me. Most youngsters didn't enjoy bondage."

The carbon lead of pencil in Zero's hand crushed against the paper as his eyes almost bulged out from their socks. The usually stoic nurse had to let out a small chuckle when he glared half-heartedly at the patient, afterward demanding a pen from the blonde nurse.

He continued to jolt down some more description when a paediatrician titled his head in slightly through the open door.

"Zero! I saw your _boyfriend_ just now, he looks so _energized_ today!" Hanabusa smirked, sick giggles escaping his lips before he quickly left the room, probably trying to prevent anything from being thrown towards his head.

This time, Zero himself broke the pen into two.

* * *

><p>Zero quietly ate his late lunch, the cafeteria was lack of customers since most of the workers were busy at the moment and the silver haired doctor was glad a certain brunette doctor was also not around.<p>

He had been avoiding Kaname ever since this morning and the brunette kept on trying to get close to him. He knew the brunette wanted to confront him about yesterday's incident but Zero had to wonder, why couldn't he just act as if nothing had happened?

Why he must go and try to make him remember everything that happened between them?

Was it not enough that he humiliated him on his first day of working and now he decided that Zero should die in humiliation too?

Growling inwardly, the lilac eyed doctor stabbed on his piece of meat using his fork, not caring the weird looks he got from other customers.

The hurt in his ass had lessened but the frustration in his heart was getting worst.

He hated it that he did not hate the fact he made sex with Kaname Kuran last night!

"You might want to lower down your voice, there are underage people in here, you know?" Takuma suddenly commented, placing down his tray of chicken rice as he took his seat in front of Zero. Zero stiffened in his seat, eyes wide in shock.

Did he just say that out loud?

"Yes, you did… only to psychotic people of course, since your expression screamed your words." Takuma chuckled, waving a spoon in front of his eyes and causing the silver haired doctor to groan in frustration. The blonde first took a sip of his ginger tea then he put some blended gingers into his small bowl of soup before tasting it a bit.

"You know… maybe you should just go and make peace with Kaname. He is a nice guy, actually." The blonde suddenly murmured and Zero felt his stomach tightened.

Make peace with Kaname…?

When that day came, Zero would get pregnant with his babies.

Ugh.

Both of them were disturbed when Akatsuki came close to their table, his own lunch in a tray in his hands. Takuma was about to shift to the very right of the long seat in order to give some space to the blonde who was standing beside him when Hanabusa came barged in with quick strides. He stopped for a second, looking around before he brightened up like a bulb once his eyes caught Akatsuki who was oblivious of him. Hanabusa quickly came to Takuma's side, ignoring Akatsuki's confused look as he was pushed backward.

"Takuma, hold this and on the light!" the shorter blonde gave him a lighter, causing the blonde doctor to blink in surprise. He obligated nonetheless. Then the door to the cafeteria was opened once again, this time marching in a panic looking Ichiru as he looked around the place.

When his lilac eyes met Takuma who was holding the lighter, his eyes widened in shock.

Hanabusa was grinning evilly as he held onto Mr. Mochi (a palm sized, green colour bunny with a Robin Hood's hat) close to the firelighter. Zero's eyes twitched as he drowned in the blonde's action but before he could warn his younger twin, Ichiru had ran forward, hands reaching out to save his stuffed doll and that was when Hanabusa played his master plan.

He nonchalantly pulled away the doll, rose a foot forward and caused the silver haired pathologist to stumble, directly on the wide eyed Akatsuki. As both of them fell and sprawled on the floor, Akatsuki underneath of Ichiru – thankfully Akatsuki had placed his tray earlier on the table –, Hanabusa randomly popped out two tickets into his hand and waved them on air.

"Oh! Look what I just found in my pocket! They are dining coupons at East Japanese Cuisine, for two! Oh! Unfortunately I have to go to work on this specific date! I'm sure that Akatsuki and Ichiru are supposed to have a day off on this date!" the blonde spoke with a loud, word-by-word and mono tone voice.

Zero inwardly rolled his eyes.

'_Stupid.'_

Hanabusa turned to grin evilly at the stilled pathologists. Akatsuki blinked staring at the silver haired man while Ichiru was blushing on top of him. Standing up effortlessly, Akatsuki helped to steady Ichiru on his feet and went to snatch the coupons in Hanabusa's hand.

"I'll go alone. Ichiru has a date on this date." Akatsuki casually stated, ignoring the jawdropping expressions that both Ichiru and Hanabusa gave to him. The short blonde quickly tried to take back his coupons but Akatsuki held them high with one hand.

'_I don't have any date planned and he didn't even look at the date on the coupons!'_ Ichiru that was still shocked stood still while Zero twitched looking at Hanabusa that had started to jump and jump just to get back his coupons.

"Damn it, Akatsuki! If you're not going with Ichiru, gimme back my coupons! Are you trying to get me into a pink tutu!" Hanabusa yelled, hand reaching out to grab the two pieces of papers but Akatsuki was just bloody tall. The blonde raised an eyebrow at his question, wondering what 'pink tutu' he was talking about but he just shrugged it away.

He enjoyed torturing the blonde like this anyway.

Nobody hurt Ichiru and got away with it. Not when he was around.

Ichiru in the other hand clenched his fists on his sides before stuffing into his manly (huh?) self and grabbed back Mr. Mochi from Hanabusa's other hand. He wanted to go out to the dining place with Akatsuki and now he knew how it felt like to be left out. He purposely kicked Hanabusa on his leg – not as brutal as Zero would do anyway – to release his anger and caused the short blonde to yelp.

Takuma had to laugh seeing the situation while Zero continued to munch on his lunch.

Really, being around those people, how long would it take for his sanity to finally snap?

* * *

><p>Kaname sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.<p>

Today he had tried more than ten times to approach a silver haired doctor but Zero was quick to avoid him. He knew this would happen but he figured himself too, what would he say once he got Zero in his hand? Being a blunt and insensitive guy he was, he might as well say something that could lead to his death.

Groaning, the brunette turned his attention back to the elegant, expressionless looking Vice President of Cross Hospital. Shizuka Hio blinked her eyes at his direction before calmly handed over his report back.

"Your report is good, keep up the good work."

Muttering a small 'thank you' before he left the office, Kaname was surprised when suddenly he was stopped. He glanced over his shoulder to look at the silver haired woman, just to get a little bit confused when she raised a finger at his direction.

"Before you go out, you might want to hide the hickey on your neck first."

_'… Damn.'_

* * *

><p>Zero sighed as he walked out from his office, undoing his white coat at the same time since his shift was already over but then he bumped into someone. Blinking his eyes, he stepped back only to be greeted with a familiar pair of brown eyes.<p>

Zero stood still, face still holding the surprise he had while Kaname was looking down at him, looking equally the same except for his calm expression. After a minute or so gone by with none of them breaking the awkward silence, Zero quickly looked away and tried to run away but Kaname's hand immediately grabbed his, stopping his action.

Lilac eyes widened, Zero turned over his shoulder to look at the brunette doctor.

Kaname was looking upsetting as his eyes fixed on their interlocking hands.

Quietly, Zero heaved a sigh again and slowly returned back to approach the brunette. Kaname bit his lips, tightened their hands when he felt Zero tried to pull away.

"… What is it, Kuran?" Zero stated in a small voice, trying to sound as harsh as possible but failed. He failed when Kaname was looking like that. Kaname smiled a small smile, lifting his eyes up to look at Zero's face before he slowly leaned in. Zero, out of instinct, stepped back and held in his breath when Kaname's brown eyes, blank with no emotions greeted his.

Kaname let out of his hand and suddenly Zero felt his fingers felt so lonely.

"Nothing, Zero." Kaname just shrugged his shoulders and went to walk away.

Zero stayed frozen in his position, realizing that it was the first time Kaname actually left him alone when he got chance to actually be with Zero. But the next words that he heard from Kaname that just passed by him caused his lilac eyes to widen even more.

"I always get what I want, Zero. And what I want is _you_."

TBC.

* * *

><p>AN : Nothing to say.

**Anonymous Reviews' Replies :**

**freakish88** : I couldn't reply to your review (sigh) Sama-sama anyway! xD Hanabusa? x3 I'm keeping him single for this story~ Of course, we'll see what shall I do with Akatsuki, Ichiru and Yuuki later on, all right? Thanks for reading this anyway! (hugs)

**kanze4ever** : xD I'm glad you think it is! =3 Thanks for reading this anyway! (hugs)

**kanamexzero fan** : Haha! ;D If they do it in his office, for sure disturbance will happen! (eyeing a certain blonde paediatrician) Thanks for encouragement though and thanks for reading this! (hugs)

**Black Rose** : I'm happy you think it was funny ^o^ You guys read it together? Woah, that's fun! Thanks for reading this anyway! xD (hugs)

**ElheiM** : You pervert reader, really need to point out your fav part too? xD Yeah but I still haven't plan everything yet xD Hanabusa will stay as single no matter what~ xD Thanks for reading this anyway! xD (hugs)

**Shane** : Haha, what can we do? Typically Zero will blame him for everything! x) Thanks for reading this anyway! (hugs)

Thanks to **ben4kevin, fujoshii92, Epilson16, Scarlett Snow, mpiedz, KyouyaxCloud, Raqueel, Brookie cookie17, kitty tokyo uzumaki, KanameZero4Eva, TearfullPixie, queenruby987, G-17writa, BlackJazmin, xWhiteRosex, setsuko teshiba, Cyblue, irmina, freakish88, kanze4ever, krIsh4, ria ayu, mssekishi, chokolatechan, kanamexzero fan, Black Rose, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, ElheiM, Shane** and** Love332** for all those lovely reviews :) (throws Kaname-sama-with-Zero-rin-back-to-back-with-their-doctor's-coats plushie xD)

Review please.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Knight. This story is inspired by **Shut Up and Drive** by **rainbowpebbles**. Few scenes in this story were borrowed from her story. **Full credits to rainbowpebbles**

* * *

><p>Zero slowly stirred the milk inside of his bowl of cereals. He silently watched as the fruit loops followed the flow. His eyebrows scrunched as he stopped in his movement.<p>

Maybe he should add some acid into this? Poisonous breakfast did not sound bad at all.

"Oh my goodness." Zero was a bit surprised as he heard another voice. He slightly looked up and was greeted by the sight of wide eyed Hanabusa, standing close to the kitchen entrance with one hand on his chest.

"Oh my _goodness_." The blonde paediatrician repeated and Zero felt like a baboon in the zoo.

"Oh my-"

"Hanabusa, you don't wanna know what will happen if you repeat that _one. more. time_… And you have no goodness to speak of, so stop telling lies." Zero growled at the short blonde but his words only caused the blonde to widen his eyes more and gasped dramatically. He quickly approached the silver haired doctor, pinching his left cheek as his eyes looked down at his morning cereal.

"Relatively healthy brain-hand co-ordination…" the blonde stepped back only to quickly march towards the window, pulling the curtains opened hastily.

"And the Sun rose only AN HOUR AGO!"

"…"

"TAKUMA! AKATSUKI! GUYS! COME QUICKLY! THE ALIENS ABDUCTED ZERO AND SENT US A REPLACEMENT-"

"…"

"CALL THE HOSPITAL! WE'RE TAKING A DAY OFF TO CELEBRATE!"

Zero would have jumped and strangled the blonde right now and there but he definitely would not even make it half way.

Miracle happen slowly… especially in the morning.

Hanabusa grinned after he got his dose of sarcastic morning humour. He plopped down a chair opposite of Zero as he grabbed on a granola bar to munch.

"Hey, Zero…"

"… What?"

"Do you still remember when we were 16, I challenged you to hang upside down on the monkey bars and you flashed your superman underwear to all those 5-year-olds and their mothers?"

"… Is there a reason why are you bringing this up?" Zero felt his head was going to explode out of madness. Hanabusa chuckled, shrugging his shoulders.

"Nothing, I just felt the need to remind you how embarrassing you are. And that I just want you to remember that you've done a lot of embarrassing things in your life, so more embarrassing incidents to come should not be that bad."

Zero groaned, his brain already stabbed the blonde to death five times in a row.

"Thank you for being so… _supportive_, Hanabusa."

The blonde titled his head on one side, smirk returned to his child-like face.

"Well, you're welcome, Zero! Now I can finally tell Yagari that he was wrong."

At those words, Zero had to raise a questioning eyebrow.

"What is it he was wrong about?"

Hanabusa threw away the now empty plastic of granola bar into the dustbin, taking his leave at the same time.

"I don't know, he has this weird theory that I can never spend five minutes talking to a mentally challenged individual… but now I can tell him that I just did!" the blonde grinned innocently and the silver haired man stared blank at him for a second.

It was the next second that the blonde paediatrician had to run out from the kitchen, screaming for his life, followed by an enraged silver haired doctor with a knife in his hand, chasing over him.

* * *

><p>A blonde watched with nervous eyes as a brunette placed a small card on a certain silver haired doctor's table.<p>

"Are you sure you won't get kill for this?" Takuma questioned in a small voice as Kaname let out a satisfied smirk. He crossed his arms on his chest and looked back at the blonde.

"Don't worry… he'll come running to me later on."

* * *

><p>"This is <em>not<em> happening." Zero quietly stated after he opened the door to his office.

"… This _is_ happening." Ichiru who was standing behind him was surprised as well.

The silver haired doctor's office was filled with carnations with different colours. Ichiru grinned, stepping in before his brother did and took one of the flower bouquets in his hands. The pathologist turned to look at his still speechless twin, raising his eyebrows slyly.

"It seems like you got a secret admirer~"

"It's not a secret admirer, it is Kaname _fucking_ Kuran." Zero snapped, entering his office before closing the door closed. He pushed away all the flowers on top of his table, ignoring them as they fell on the floor. Ichiru watched, somehow feeling mad at how his twin brother was acting.

"Hey, you know, he keeps on trying to be friend with you, why do you hate him so much?" Ichiru placed the bouquet back onto its previous place and went to approach his twin that had taken his seat with a scowl on his face.

"I don't know, we met at the wrong time, wrong place, wrong situation, so you can't blame me for having a wrong impression on him." He mumbled, taking his documents out from his briefcase and Ichiru heaved a sigh at his answer.

"Anything you said, Nii-san… I'm going back to my office now, lunch together?" Ichiru looked down at Zero and somehow did not receive a respond at all. He then realized that the lilac eyed doctor seemed to be deep in thought. With a smirk upon his face, his nudged his brother on his shoulder, which caused him to blink out of surprise.

"I heard that Kaname always have his lunch around 1:30… Hm, if someone would like to meet him or anything, they should go and meet him at the cafeteria around that time… especially if he wants to thank him for something… example like, because he gave him flowers."

Getting the hint by his younger twin, Zero could not stop the blushes from appearing on his cheeks. He glared at his brother and Ichiru grinned in respond to him. He leaned down to kiss the older twin on his left cheek, a habit that both of them were already immune of.

"Okay, see you later!"

Once he heard the door to his office was closed, Zero heaved a sigh and slump his back against the leather seat. His eyes watched the whole spacious room of office being decorated with carnations.

Last time it was red roses, now carnations? He hoped sunflowers would never manage to get its turn.

He was scared to admit it but a small part of his somehow touched by the effort that the brunette had took just to gain his attention. But still, it did not manage to cease his temper. He hated it when his place was being corrupted by such things as enormous amount of flowers. If it was a bunch of flowers, acceptable but by the look of it, Zero could estimated that there was around fifty bouquets of flowers inside of his office now.

The lilac eyed doctor sighed as he went to start to on his work. But then a small card on the right side of his mahogany table caught his eyes. The doctor eyed the piece of paper warily before he slowly took it into his hand.

He stared at the elegant handwriting by none other but Kaname Kuran as he had written his name at the back of the card and Zero's at the front. The doctor inwardly scowled the brunette but unfolding the card nevertheless.

The contain that later revealed almost make him wanted to strangle a certain brunette doctor with his stethoscope.

"_Dear Zero,_

_We had a good night (or day? Heh.) together few days before. You were quite a vocal, not that I'm complaining because I rather liked it that way. Maybe it was the drug that you took but really, I think that drug only helped you to realize the feeling that you have towards me. Anyway, I'm not going to brag about how sexy I am since I bet you already knew it. I mean, you've saw me naked, right? You even rode me that night… hm, two times in a row if I'm not mistaken. Guess that you loved it when we role-played horse riding. xD_

_So right now I bet your face is red out of embarrassment and anger and to be telling the truth, I'm being a jerk at you right now because I'm still piss at the way you treated me after a day filled with excitement and sex. But of course, since I'm planning to sweep you off your feet and make you mine, I'm going to apologize now for all my wrong behaviours and talks especially the ones above. I'm sorry._

_So can we restart again with a date on this Sunday, the 2nd? I hope you won't disappoint me, Zero._

_Love, Kaname._

_P/S : Next time, I'll get you lilacs. They fit your eyes beautifully, Zero unfortunately we're out of stock for now D:"_

Zero crunched the card in his fist, face burning in embarrassment and anger and oh Lord, he felt like murdering!

The silver haired doctor gritted his teeth.

Date? After saying such things to him, how dare Kuran asked him for a fucking date!

Zero growled as he turned around in his seat and threw the card into the small dustbin. But then, another card with the same design met his eyes. Lilac eyes twitched but he quickly took the new one, ignored the first that he had mercilessly killed before he ripped the second one open.

"_Dear Zero,_

_I figured that you'll throw it away. So I've tried to make peace between us in a kind way. Since you're rejecting it, let us make it like this. Sunday the 2nd, a date with me or Monday the 3rd, I'm going to announce to everyone in this hospital that I __**deflowered**__ you, since I took your virginity and all. I have CCTV in my apartment, don't you know that? People would love to watch their favourite Doctor Kiryuu being screwed by Doctor Kuran._

_So, Sunday or Monday? Choose the one that you want. But we both know which one is the best._

_Love, Kaname."_

"…"

Zero slammed open the door of his office before he marching out. His hands turned into fists on his sides, crushing the card in his hand as he made his way with stiff shoulders and burning eyes towards his destination. Blue veins appeared on his temples as he kicked the door with the name of 'Doctor Kaname Kuran' placed as the sign.

The occupiers of the room were startled at the sudden interruption but not a certain brunette. His expression was blank as he looked up at the silver haired doctor that was fuming with anger. Kaien sweatdropped, quickly gathering all his files while Takuma gulped seeing the dark, heavy mini cloud with thunder on top of Zero's pretty head.

"_**YOU!**"_ Zero hissed pointing at finger at the straight faced doctor but Kaname only raised an eyebrow at his action.

"W-We better take our leaves-"

"_**STAY!**"_ Zero barked again and both Takuma and Kaien froze in their seats like robots. Kaname slipped a small smile as he watched the younger doctor approached him. Zero threw the card on his face but he effortlessly managed to catch it before it reached his nose.

"You want a date? Well, I'll give you a _fucking_ date on Sunday, the 2nd. On that day too, I want you to bring the video with you because that is the _payment_ for your needed date. And Kuran, on this Sunday, your life is not going to be fucking _wonderful_ because I'm going to make you suffer _hell_ after everything that you put me through for months in a one _fucking_ day. And let see if you shall survive the date that you needed so much from me." Zero snarled at the brunette doctor and Kaname just titled his head a bit higher so that their eyes met in a perfect angle. A small smirk graced his lips and Zero had to suppress the urge to castrate him immediately.

Zero then pointed his finger at the two blondes that were still unmoved in their seats.

"And these two idiots shall be the witnesses of what I am going to say."

Kaname titled his head slightly; brown eyes challenged him for anything better. Zero twitched his own lilacs at the browns.

"That _this, _Kaname Kuran… is a _declaration of __**WAR**_."

* * *

><p>"So… what should we do today?" Yuuki timidly asked, hands tugging down on her skirt and Ichiru smiled slightly. Both of them were sitting on a bench in a park, currently doing nothing since Ichiru was having his day off – Akatsuki too, by the way – and he unconsciously rubbed the back of his neck.<p>

"Movie?"

"Boring…"

'_Nothing is a lot more boring than this. I was supposed to be at home, ready for a dinner with Akat-… fuck myself.'_

"Lunch?"

"I already ate at home…"

'_You were supposed to wait for me or at least tell me first.'_

"Bowling?"

"I hate bowling, Ichiru-kun!"

'_That's my favourite sport, Yuuki, I thought I've told you before.'_

"How about archery?"

"I'm suck at that too!"

'_Akatsuki looks sexy with a bow- okay, brain, let's make a deal, no more comparing sweet Yuuki with my partner in crime and we'll stop watching 'Top Shot' just for the sake of everybody, okay?'_

"Swimming?"

"… We're close to winter and I don't want to die out of coldness."

'_Okay, shit.'_

Ichiru mentally hugged the nearest tree and bang his head against it for a good twenty times.

"Hmm… then what is it that you want to do?"

Yuuki grinned as she stood up before taking hold of Ichiru's hands into hers.

"Let's go shopping! I want to buy new clothes for winter!"

Ichiru sighed with a small smile, nodding his head as his girlfriend dragged him away.

'_What a wonderfool world~'_

* * *

><p>Senri quietly snuggled against his blonde lover, feeling the doctor's left arm around his smaller frame tightened as they watched a television show together. Both of them had the lamps in the living room turned off and it left only the television that emitting the source of light.<p>

"This show is getting boring…" the redhead softly murmured, placing his chin on Takuma's shoulder as the blonde laughed at his words.

"Really? What is it that can make you feel pleasant, then?" Takuma asked with a smile upon his face. The redhead just slipped a small smile back at him, gently nuzzling his nose against his boyfriend's neck while his arms went to wrap around Takuma's waist from his left side. Takuma chuckled slightly, kissing his forehead before leaning down and pressing their lips together in a deep, passionate kiss.

Senri made an adorable sound of whining when they finally parted. Takuma leaned forward again to kiss him but then, the lights were turned on and Hanabusa made at face looking at him.

"Eww, guys, get a room!" The blonde paediatrician groaned at them – he just returned home from work – and Senri twitched looking at him, sticking out his tongue as the respond. Takuma smiled seeing their interactions, ruffling his lover's red locks when Senri returned to snuggle in his arms.

Hanabusa sighed, throwing away his shoes without any intention to arrange them properly. He would love to see Zero got angry at his mischievousness anyway.

Then the main door was opened again, this time entering a moody looking Ichiru. Hanabusa raised an eyebrow at him and was about to comment about how ugly-duckling-like he looked when Ichiru glared at him, signalling that he'd better shut up if he wanted to live.

_'Okay. Two days ago, Zero got into a huge fight with Kaname and now Ichiru looks like he was going to murder people. What's wrong with the Kiryuus of this generation?'_ Hanabusa inwardly snorted at his question.

Ichiru took off his coat, hanging it onto the coats' hangers before stepping into the living room.

"I'm damn tired-"

"Hey, guys, look at this!" Takuma's surprised voice took their attentions and both Hanabusa and Ichiru stared as a woman in the television reporting the current news.

"A jet hijacked by a group of terrorists from Greece had managed to enter Japan's airway and after being shoot by the air forces from Greece and Japan, the jet crashed against one of the buildings in the City of-"

Ichiru stood still as his ears caught the name of their city, his heart was beating like mad and suddenly he was sweating like he had ran for miles. Hanabusa in the other hand, blinked his wide cool blue eyes as well, mouth gaping at the news.

"- One of the buildings that is terribly damaged is East Japanese Cuisine-"

"_What if something happen to me during that time? What if I went to have dinner at East Japanese Cuisine Restaurant, then a jet hijacked by some terrorists from Greece came and crashed into the restaurant and I die?"_

"_Oh! Look what I just found in my pocket! They are dining coupons at East Japanese Cuisine, for two! Oh! Unfortunately I have to go to work on this specific date! I'm sure that Akatsuki and Ichiru are supposed to have a day off on this date!"_

If this took place a month ago, Ichiru would have laughed his ass off.

But it was not.

"Hanabusa, isn't that the restaurant that Akatsuki-" Takuma's question was interrupted by the sound of door being slammed. The trio turned to look and found that Ichiru was already gone. Hanabusa gulped as he returned his attention back to the news, the reporter was showing the real situation of the place where fire was high and mighty, like madness.

"Damn… call for Zero and others!" Hanabusa cried out as he quickly took his coat back and slipping his feet back into his shoes. Takuma barely had the time to respond as Hanabusa was the second to disappear behind the door.

* * *

><p>Ichiru pressed the honk of his car as hard as he could. The traffic jam was crazy and he knew that he have to be quick. The building on fire was not far from his sight and he cursed again for the nth times. He pulled off the key to his car, opened the door and ran towards the place.<p>

The firemen were yet to arrive, only few policemen – perhaps others were on their way too – were there and he could tracked no ambulance at all. Ichiru stopped once he almost reached the front door, the fire was too wild and he could felt the sensation of his skin being practically burned.

But he needed to look for Akatsuki.

He skillfully slipped through the police's inspection since there were only few of them and the crowds were much larger anyway. His lilac eyes wandering around in panic and his felt his breathing almost stopped when a tall figure made his escape out from the said restaurant.

"AKATSUKI!" Ichiru cried out, quickly approaching the blonde pathologist only to find out he was carrying a young woman in his arms. Akatsuki turned to look at him, wide eyed and surprised as well.

"Ichiru? What are you doing here?" Ichiru held in the urge to hit the blonde on his head as he watched blonde putting down the injured and unconscious woman on the ground.

"I was looking for you!" Ichiru answered, kneeling beside the woman to check on them. It was then he realized that Akatsuki's left arm was wounded as well. The skin was red, probably being marred by the untamed fire.

His lilac eyes widened when suddenly Akatsuki got back onto his feet, his amber eyes were strong and firm.

"I need to go back, there's another-"

"No! Are you crazy!" Ichiru quickly grabbed his other, uninjured arm but Akatsuki did not budge. He looked down at the silver haired pathologist before looking back at the unconscious victim.

"You stay here and tend her injuries, Ichiru." With that, the blonde turned his back to him and made his way towards the restaurant again. Ichiru felt tears brimming in his eyes as he made another action to grab onto his arm again.

"No! I'm not letting you in! You might die!" the silver haired man screamed, voice almost drowned by the sounds of fire eating and destroyed the building next to them but Akatsuki only looked at him with a small smile on his face. The next thing that Ichiru knew, he was being held by the tall blonde after so many days of separation, Akatsuki's arms around his waist and his face buried against his neck.

"Ichiru… stay safe." The blonde whispered into his ear before he pulled back. He pressed a deep and loving kiss on Ichiru's forehead before he let go and disappeared through the red.

Ichiru stood still, unmoved by the kiss and his words. He could not comprehend everything that had happened, starting from the days before Yuuki came, the days after Yuuki came, how he treated the blonde, how the blonde ignored him but his actions still show that he cared, how his appearance from the building relieved his heart, how his eyes finally looked at him after all those days... how his lips touched his skin and especially how Akatsuki just left him standing there... alone.

Suddenly it felt as if time was stopped and he could not breathe at all. His body was shaking and tears blurring his sight at the thought of never holding him again and apologize to him.

Perhaps because Ichiru knew that this time, there was a possibility Akatsuki was not coming back. Not like how he always did.

TBC.

* * *

><p>AN : (le gasp!) First official heart-attacking cliffhanger for this story! Yay! So we'll see what will happen, who say I wasn't dare to kill? (innocent smiles) Hmm... and also, this time I want to be spoiled. I keep on spoiling you guys with quick updates and new one shots so this time,** spoil me** with a lot of reviews because if not, hmm, update is gonna be late.

**Anonymous Reviews' Replies :**

**Red Rose** : Well, I've made up my mind. I'm sorry again :( Thanks for all the supports though :) It was fun if I can have friends like yours too, most of my friends don't... like this habit of mine, yaoi and all (sighs) Anyway, thanks for reading this! (hugs)

**kanamexzero fan** : Haha! Now things just gotten worst, nee? Ahh, Kaito will be back in the next chapter ;D We'll see how he shall respond! Akatsuki is nice, even after what happened, he still care for Ichiru xD I hope that you did enjoy this chapter! :D Thanks for reading this anyway! (hugs)

**Silver Cat** : Ah, seems like this chapter ruins both of your wishes? D: I guess that maybe they need some more time? But no worry, the day shall come where Zero will be calling Kaname his lover xD Thanks for reading this anyway! (hugs)

Thanks to **xWhiteRosex, ShinYuu-tachi, TearfullPixie, ben4kevin, chokolatechan, KyouyaxCloud, irmina, Cyblue, VivaLaQueen, Black Rose, GoddessWarrior, Brookie cookie17, ria ayu, ElheiM, BlackJazmin, kitty tokyo uzumaki, fujoshii92, krIsh4, Atheist1, CrimsonYani, kanamexzero fan, mssekishi, Love332, Silver Cat, sairakanzaki, G-17writa, mpiedz** and **Lady Annalin** for all those lovely reviews! (throwing Kaname shaped chocolate cookies' to all of you)

Review please.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Knight.

Err... I just put a new section on my profile? Go check on it if you want to xD

* * *

><p>Ichiru gently ran his fingers through soft blonde locks. His eyes mirrored exhaustion before he stopped in his motion. Carefully he inspected the pale face of the blonde, his fingers tracing the skin and his felt his body shivered by the coldness.<p>

"… if only you are still alive, then we won't be here."

His voice was heard in the mortuary, only occupied by both of them. Ichiru closed his eyes and sighed before his thumb caressing almost lovingly the marred skin on the blonde's arm. But the dead body did not moved, as it was already dead.

Ichiru leaned down slightly, his standing body bending forward as he gently traced his thumb against one of the man's eyebrow, his own lilac softened.

"… Can you please stop playing with the dead? You creeping me out." A blank looking Senri suddenly commented. Ichiru stopped in his action, looking over his shoulder at a redhead nurse with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Oh?"

Senri twitched slightly as he entered the dark room.

"The victim's family is already here to take the body home. Maybe you want to go and visit Akatsuki now…" Senri suggested while Ichiru nodded, covering the blonde wholly with white cloth before he took off his gloves and left, not forgetting to say 'thanks' to the redhead. Senri sighed softly once Ichiru disappeared behind the door and turned to look at the blonde corpse.

"Poor guy."

* * *

><p>Ichiru quietly entered the ward where a certain amber eyed pathologist was submitted. When he closed back the door, he was surprised to see a familiar tall brunette wearing casual clothes leaning against the wall. Kaito raised a hand, a small smile endearing his lips.<p>

"Hey."

"Kaito? You're back?" Ichiru blinked as he approached the bed when his unconscious partner was sleeping on. Takuma was standing on the other side of the bed, checking on Akatsuki while Kaito nodded, his arms crossed

"Yeah, just this morning. We ended the meeting one day earlier and I've heard about Akatsuki so I came here as soon as possible." The brunette informed and Ichiru smiled at his words. He sat on the bed and watched as Takuma continued to check on him.

Last night had been havoc. Everyone, included Zero was panic like mad; he was not even daring to enter the emergency room when Akatsuki was being rushed to the hospital. It was Kaname that did the operation on the blonde, thankfully that his injuries were not too severe. Only some burns and a wound on his head.

Ichiru sighed heavily; face palming himself before he proceeded to take the seat next to the bed. Not long after that, Hanabusa together with Zero entered the room to company them and Ichiru could not thank them more for their support.

* * *

><p>Akatsuki Kain was having a dream.<p>

He blinked as he looked at a certain paediatrician standing in front of him, his white doctor coat on and his glasses that he rarely used were set upon his eyes. But that was not intriguing enough. It was the fact that they were in the middle of woods, he was standing and Hanabusa was sitting on a chair in front of him.

A small table set was beside the short blonde, on the surface were sweets and a tea set.

Akatsuki furrowed his eyebrows.

"Here this, Akatsuki, now I'm going to tell you something about your future!" the blonde stated with a smirk upon his face and the taller blonde felt the need to run at once. But before he could do anything, someone else appeared.

Zero Kiryuu, dressed in a white tailcoat suit completed with a pink bowtie, was urgently checking on his pocket watch. But the pair of white bunny ears and a fluffy round, short tail on his bums that caused his amber eyes to widen.

"I'm going to be late! I'm going to be late!" the bunny-alike Zero repeated as his panicking lilac eyes wandering around the woods, seemed to be oblivious of the blondes' presences before he took one direction towards the east. Akatsuki watched with open mouth as the bunny disappeared.

Hanabusa growled at the disturbance.

"Akatsuki! Focus! This is important!" Hanabusa barked at him and Akatsuki boringly turned his eyes back to him. When the shorter blonde was about to give further explanation on his topic, another figure ran towards them from nowhere.

This time, it was Kaname Kuran dressed in black, Samurai clothing that caught his eyes.

"Akatsuki-san, Hanabusa-san, I was wondering if you have seen any adorable, fuckable white bunny running in this direction?"

Akatsuki had never been this speechless in his whole life. His amber eyes went to eye a katana in Kaname's left hand and he was suddenly afraid of what the samurai-alike Kaname would do to the bunny-alike Zero once he found him.

"… He went that way." Akatsuki pointed a finger toward west and his body involuntarily shivered by the way Kaname smirked, his tongue licking his lips in sadistic manner and oh – that so called katana had suddenly turned into a long, huge dildo!

… Akatsuki hated himself for being around all these sex maniacs and masochists.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Akatsuki-san." With that, the samurai ran off to his directed way. Hanabusa made a face and Akatsuki showed him the middle finger.

"Okay, now that we've done with distraction, look at this!" the blonde suddenly took something from the plate on the table, which was a pair of mini buns.

Akatsuki raised an eyebrow.

Tell him what he was doing there again?

"This is the thing about your love life! Your future mate!"

"… I don't want to get marry with mini buns. It's unnatural."

"Akatsuki, you idiot! I wonder how many of your brain cells actually worked!"

"Definitely a lot more than yours." Akatsuki retorted just to have the mini buns hit against his face. The blonde groaned, pulling the buns away – it somehow sticky, ew – and he turned to glare at the paediatrician who was grinning madly.

"You have to remember, it is important! Two things, Akatsuki, mini buns and ass! You got me?" Hanabusa wagging a finger at him and the other blonde just looked at him in confusion.

Mini buns and ass?

But he hated mini buns.

And what was up with ass?

This dream was ridiculous, Akatsuki inwardly twitched.

"Oh, don't give me that look!" Hanabusa scolded him and he was about to ask more when their world suddenly shattering. The ground was shaking and Akatsuki held onto the bun tighter in his hand. Hanabusa was panic as a black hole appeared in the sky and it seemed to start sucking everything in.

That included a samurai with a bunny, naked together.

Akatsuki jawdropped at the extreme sight but he was distracted when he felt himself being pulled in as well. Surprisingly, Hanabusa stayed fixed on the ground. The short blonde shouted at him as he was being pulled towards the hole in the sky.

"Remember, Akatsuki! MINI BUNS AND ASS!"

Akatsuki clenched his eyes closed as the hole engulfing him in and decided,

… That was one hell of a dream.

* * *

><p>"Urmm…"<p>

Ichiru's eyes widened as he saw Akatsuki made a slight movement. Hanabusa who was bickering with Zero stopped as well and the blonde quickly took the other side of the bed to check on the blonde pathologist since Takuma was not there.

The other silver haired pathologist bit his lips as he leaned over the unconscious blonde while his twin brother went to stand beside him. Kaito had gone to set himself at the end of the bed as well.

"Hanabusa…" Akatsuki murmured softly, eyes still closed and said blonde frowned slightly with worried.

"Akatsuki, I'm here…" the said blonde gentle tapped his palm against the pathologist cheek to wake him up.

"Hanabusa…?" he whispered against and the paediatrician nodded his head again.

"Yes?"

"… Ass?"

There was a silence in the room before…

"… I did NOT just hear Akatsuki perving on me."

Kaito burst into laughter as Ichiru frowned looking at the still unawake pathologist. Zero was grinning uncharacteristically at the situation and Hanabusa was about to pull his stethoscope off his neck to strangle Kaito with it when suddenly Akatsuki groaned loudly.

The four people turned to look at him, watching as Akatsuki opened his eyes groggily.

Ichiru was the first to cup his cheek and turned his face to look at him.

"Akatsuki, are you feeling okay?" the silver haired pathologist softly inquired and the patient just gave a small, dizzy smile at the sight of his partner.

"Quite… though my arm is kinda hurt…" the blonde mumbled. Hanabusa chuckled at their interaction, casually taking the clipboard on the bedside table before scribbling something on it.

"Patient shows no sign of further brain damage." The blonde amusedly stated as he continued on scribbling the report. Kaito raised an eyebrow.

"_Further_ brain damage?" the brunette questioned and Hanabusa faked a sigh.

"Unfortunately, Akatsuki had been losing his IQ since he was three."

Akatsuki twitched at the paediatrician's words.

"I'm still here, you know."

Ichiru sent a glare toward Hanabusa's direction but the short blonde just shrugged it off. He placed the clipboard back on its position before turning to look at Zero and Kaito. The three of them exchange glances and nodded, deciding that Akatsuki and Ichiru somehow needed their time alone.

"I'll go look for Takuma. He should know better what to do with you." Hanabusa chuckled as he left the room. Kaito wrapped an arm around Zero's waist before they also make their way out, consciously realized that Zero did flinched a bit and his smile was quite awkward.

"Something happened?" Kaito softly asked and Zero shook his head, careful to close the door. The brunette stood beside his crush, blinking his eyes in confusion at him. Zero was about to make some excuse to save his ass when suddenly, Hanabusa walked passing by them.

"I've washed and folded Kaname's slacks that you used that day. Take it in my room later on when you decided to return it back to him." Hanabusa nonchalantly stated as he walked away, glancing over his shoulder with a grin on his face towards Zero.

Zero swore the blonde did it on purpose. He could see the evil smirk and evil aura around the short blonde.

Oh, he just knew that he was right.

Hanabusa, ever since the first they met, Zero knew that he was the reincarnation of the Devil. What else explained the shovel in his hands, a wide, sadist grin on the face of 4-year-old kid, blood on his shirt and the dead body of a cat beside his feet?

He _accidentally_ – inserted Zero's rolling eyes – killed a cat when he was 4 and still had the gut to bury it in the sandy area of a _playground_?

And to make it more ironic, there were lightning in the dark sky and the rain was falling heavily too at that time.

Zero should have known better than to let the blonde lived. He should have _killed_ him at the very right moment. He should have strangle him, hit him with the shovel, use the cat frozen body to slap him many times on his fucking face. But Zero didn't.

And now looked what he had done to him?

The Devil had managed to dig and make his own grave.

Kaito twitched as he watched Zero staring at the leaving blonde, his lilac eyes glaring hole at the back of Hanabusa's head but he was somehow disturbed by the thing that Hanabusa said just now. He grabbed onto Zero's arm, waking him up from his reverie.

"What?" Zero meekly asked. Oh, he did not like the look on Kaito's face.

Kaito stared straight faced at him, eyes masked from any emotions and Zero felt the need to run. But the hand tightened on his arm and suddenly the atmosphere was too suffocating.

"… Do you have anything to tell me, Zero?"

Zero Kiryuu was now doomed.

* * *

><p>Ichiru quietly climbed on Akatsuki's bed as the blonde shifting slightly to one side, giving him some space to lay beside him. The silver haired pathologist settled himself on their shared pillow and bed, laying on his left side to face the blonde. Akatsuki stared at him for a while, reaching out left arm and gently stroking the soft silver strands.<p>

The younger pathologist closed his eyes, enjoying the tender caress that Akatsuki always done to him. It stopped once he got distracted by his girlfriend and he realized now how much he missed having those long fingers running through his hair.

And suddenly he felt the need to cry.

Akatsuki frowning when his partner suddenly sniffed; wrapping his arms around his waist and Ichiru proceeded to bury his face against the blonde's chest. Akatsuki carefully rubbing circles on the smaller man's back.

"Ichiru, what's wrong?" he gently prodding the younger Kiryuu, causing the latter to finally burst into tears.

"I thought I've lost you…" Ichiru cried out, burying his face deeper onto the blonde's chest. At first, the blonde was at loss of words, was not sure how to react to the situation since he had never made the younger pathologist cried. Usually he was the one who chased away all his tears, fake or not, and now Ichiru was crying like a baby on him.

"Hey, but you didn't-"

"You stupid! What if you die?" Ichiru titled his head up, watery eyes adorably glaring at his own and Akatsuki had to suppress a chuckle. He gently tugged on Ichiru's red hair tie, pulling it off and his hair fell against the pillow. Ichiru stilled in his position as Akatsuki leaned down, his fingers taking some strands of his silver locks in his hand and he tenderly kissed the tresses.

Pink blushes appeared on his cheeks when Akatsuki gently nuzzling his nosetip on his neck.

"Hey… did you hit your head or something?" Ichiru quietly asked with a nervous laugh, his cries already substituted by his racing heart. Akatsuki smiled, pulling back before leaning their foreheads together before closing his eyes. The blonde's arms went to wrap around his waist, his bandaged arm draped on Ichiru's right side of the waist while his other arm settled itself quite comfortably between Ichiru's body and the bed.

"I'm sorry, Ichiru."

Ichiru blinked when the blonde apologized, he was about to ask why but when those ambers revealed themselves, he felt butterflies attacking his stomach. He never realized how mesmerizing they were until now. Akatsuki in the other hand; heaved a sigh.

"I was being unfair. You have your own life, so it's normal if you want to focus more on Yuuki. She is your girlfriend after all. And I shamelessly let my anger took control of myself. I couldn't put my finger on what I was feeling but for sure, I know it hurts us both. So, I'm sorry. I should have known better." The blonde softly murmured and Ichiru let out a shaky breath. Since when he did stopped breathing, he was not sure but he did not like the way Akatsuki saying those things.

As if he regretted everything that had ever happened between them.

Ichiru sighed, wrapping his arms tighter around the blonde before hugging him tight.

"I'm sorry too for neglecting you. I missed you, Akatsuki."

Akatsuki smiled as he kissed the top of the silver head. His hands comfortably touching the younger man's back, rubbing on his clothed skin in a tender touch.

"I miss you too, Ichiru."

* * *

><p>Zero shifted in his seat, hands on top of the table surface as Kaito sat in front of him, brown eyes never left his face. Zero inwardly whimpered at the thought of how Kaito would respond after he explained everything.<p>

"Well?" Kaito asked in a small, calm voice but the silver haired doctor knew it better. The brunette was now a ticking bomb. He would explode before everyone knew it. Zero took a deep breath, trying to look as expressionless as he could before opening his mouth to speak.

"The day you left for the meeting… Kuran and I had sex."

"…"

Nothing moved, nothing break.

Zero still have his head connected to his body and no blood spilled… yet.

"… Excuse me?" Kaito whispered, brown eyes were filled with unreadable emotions and Zero could saw the invisible aura he was alarm screamed that the brunette was close to explode.

He did not know why he was so anxious to tell the brunette about the situation at all. It was as if he was afraid that Kaito would get hurt… or hurting someone else. Someone else known as Kaname Kuran.

… Wait a second, he did _not_ just indicated that he cared for Kuran. No, no, _no_, readers, _HELL NO_.

A twitch appeared on his forehead but he quickly shook it off.

"We didn't have sex like that, I mean… I accidentally took the wrong drug that happened to be an aphrodisiac and– _Kaito_!" Zero was shocked in his middle explanation when the brunette suddenly stood, sending the chair to fall down and he abruptly made his way out. The silver haired doctor somehow knew what would happen next if he did not stopped him as he cursed and chased over the enraged paramedic.

"Kaito, stop!" Zero tried to stop the brunette, his hand grabbed on his arm to pull him into a stop but being taller and slightly builder than Zero, Zero was dragged forward when he refused to.

Kaname was discussing some issue with Rima and Senri in the hallway when suddenly, he felt a hand placed on his shoulder from the back. Eyes blinking, the brunette doctor turned to look at his back just to see a fist coming to his way.

He stumbled backward, winced when he felt something broke with blood stuffing his sense. And then he came to the conclusion that he just broke his nose.

Cursing uncharacteristically, Kaname looked up and saw the enraged looking paramedic. Zero was standing slightly behind him, mouth ajar, barely covered by one hand and lilac eyes widened. Senri and Rima were surprised as well, stepping to one side for safety when Kaito lurched forward again, this time grabbing the brunette doctor's front shirt.

Their faces were inches apart and Kaname felt his eyes twitched.

"What was _that_ for?" Kaname gritted his teeth, both of his hands dangling on his sides. Kaito tightened his grip on the doctor.

"What was _that_ for? You _raped_ Zero, you bastard." Kaito growled and Zero felt his cheeks warming at the words. He did not like this. Both men were making a scene, they were standing in the middle of a hallway, and their arguing out of him, for God sake!

"Kaito! Stop this at once, you-"

"So? It's not like Zero belongs to you. He didn't seem to complain at all, why should _you_?" Kaname retorted, brown eyes throwing daggers at the paramedic and Zero wanted to yell at the stupid Kuran for dumping a tank of petrol into the fiery flame.

Some people, visitors stopped in their ways to look at them, as whispering words could be heard.

"That did not give you permission to touch him like that! You sick-"

"You know what, you are just jealous that I'm the first man he allowed to intimately touch him. And I probably would be the last and _only_ _one_ too."

"Kuran!" Zero hissed, standing between them to part them away but courtesy of Kaname's words, Kaito snarled dangerously, one hand ready to punch him again but this time Kaname was well prepared. He avoided the punch in time as his right fist made its contact on Kaito's stomach.

The paramedic released his grip on the doctor's shirt, stepping backward as he hissed in pain. Zero was startled as he watched them, unmoving in his position since he was clueless on what to do. Senri was already gone, leaving Rima trying to help the paramedic out of surprise. Kaname narrowed his eyes at the other brunette, his right thumb moved to wipe away the blood on his nose.

"That for breaking my nose."

Kaito looked up, gritting his teeth as his patience finally snapped.

"That's it, you bastard!"

Lilac eyes widened when Kaito moved forward again, this time undoubtedly trying to punch Kaname with the intent to kill. Out of instinct, he stepped forward and open wide his arms, standing in front of Kaname as a shield and Kaname's brown eyes widened at his action.

"_Zero!_" the brunette quickly wrapped an arm around his waist from behind, another hand placed on Zero's face before he turned them around, revealing his back for the paramedic to attack. Zero at the same time turned in Kaname's embrace out of shock, before clenching his eyes closed as he unconsciously wrapped his arms around Kaname, fearing for the brunette's safety.

"That's enough."

But the blow never came and a familiar, feminine voice disturbed the intense atmosphere.

Kaname blinked his eyes, turning over his shoulder to look at the intruder while Zero stayed safe in his arms. The latter also opened his eyes, wide as his were met with a pair of Sakura coloured orbs. Kaito was held against Takuma, who looked quite shocked at the situation with Senri standing closed to his lover and the Vice President.

It seemed that the male nurse just reported the situation to Shizuka and Zero felt relief running through his nerves. After a moment, the words that later came from the woman's lips broke the silence that dangerously threatened to kill.

"Takamiya-san, Kuran-san and Kiryuu-san, to my office, now." With that, Shizuka turned on her heels and walked away. Her pristine coat elegantly sway by her motion as the sounds of her heels clicking the floor almost echoed in the now awkward surroundings.

Zero could not help but groaned against Kaname's shoulder, embarrassingly realized that he was now being embraced by the brunette doctor but made no action to struggle.

Because now, it felt like high school was just started all over again.

TBC.

* * *

><p>AN : How do you like the last scene? xD I might going to update the next chapter quite late. Holiday just finished and I'm gonna start working again on Monday. But it would only last for three more weeks, after that I will have so much time to kill before returning back to university on September.

**Anonymous Reviews' Replies :**

**Atheist1** : I can just imagine how you grinning wickedly while reading that part! (laughs) The war should be after the next two chapters and it seems that our dear pathologists are now fine, nee? xD Thanks for reading this anyway! (hugs)

**kanamexzero fan** : More like, 'Go for it, Zero!' xD Akatsuki lived and I bitterly continued my life as usual after failing to kill him :l Haha! The war should be up sooner or later, my dear one, thanks for reading this! (hugs) ;D

**Black Rose** : I just realized that I put your name as 'Red Rose' in last chapter o.o; I'm so sorry! :3 Anyway, I'm glad that you enjoyed last chapter as well, more... uhh, laughter to come? xD Thanks for reading this anyway! (hugs)

**sweet sonia** : You are unreachable through PM so here is your place ;) I didn't kill him, hope you are happy about how the event turns out ;D Thanks for reading this, dear! (hugs)

Thanks to **freakish88, fujoshii92, TearfullPixie, Atheist1, kanamexzero fan, forgotten season, mpiedz, ben4kevin, G-17writa, mssekishi, Love332, chokolatechan, irmina, Black Rose, Kuro-Lunette14, x3CAMden, krIsh4, CrimsonYani, ShinYuu-tachi, kitty tokyo uzumaki, Brookie cookie17, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, The Positive Pessimist, BlackJazmin, SoulReaper Rukia, KageKitsune13, xWhiteRosex, GoddessWarrior, sairakanzaki, bloody child, sweet sonia, Hiki-chan, LuanRina** and **yaoifanatic92 **for all those lovely reviews! (throwing Ichiru-hugging-Zero-chest-to-chest-while-wearing-kinky-black-maid-outfits plushies to all of you) xD

Who deserve Zero's forgiveness first? Choose, Kaname or Kaito. Seriously :l

Review please.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Knight.

Okay, I admit it, I am distracted by another fandom, X-Men, for Erik/Charles pairing to be exact x.x I've been there more than VK's these few days and I read less... and less stories from VK's x.x I'm worry that I can't finish this story but I'll try my best to do it T.T

* * *

><p>The atmosphere in the spacious office was so tensed that it caused Zero to suffocate.<p>

Shizuka was leaning against her leather seat, Yagari leaned against the wall just behind her, arms crossed on his chest and his face frowned. Kaito had a cold pack that he just received from the black haired consultant, pressing said pack on his bruised stomach while Kaname just sat gracefully, as if nothing had happened; which could easily be accepted except for the fact that his noise was bandaged.

Zero meekly nodded his head, just to break the awkward atmosphere. Shizuka blinked her eyes again for the nth times since Kaito had finished explaining what had happened.

Explaining, which meant everything, since the day he went for departure until Takuma stopped him from attacking Kaname just an hour ago. Of course during the explanation, there existed some retorts from Kaname and some denials from Zero.

"… So both of you fought over each other out of Kiryuu-san's… virginity?" The vice president _finally_ voiced her concern. Zero clenched his eyes closed when both males, sitting on either sides of him, sending daggers towards each other's direction.

Yagari sighed, shaking his head.

"This is nonsense." The medical consultant twitched. Shizuka closed her eyes as well, a soft sigh escaping her lips as she reached out a hand to massage her right temple.

"This is personal stuff, I decided not to dig deeper into it. But fighting when you are in working hours is unethical. The visitors and other workers got affected by the behaviour that three of you had shown and I want nothing but for the reputation of Cross Hospital to stay as highly as it should." The female doctor stated and Zero felt his nerves turned cold.

"… We are not getting fired… right?" the silver haired doctor inquired, anxiousness visible in his eyes and Kaname licked his lips, unconsciously wanted to hold Zero close to him but the glare that the paramedic was directing towards him was such a hitch.

Shizuka shook her head, a small smile gracing her pink, luscious lips.

"No, don't worry, I won't. But I will give punishment that I am sure very suitable to your case."

Kaito crossed his arms on his chest, eyes hardened at the woman's words while Kaname gave a heavy sigh away.

"Kiryuu-san, since you are Kuran-san's partner for Accident and Emergency Department, you have to face him every time you have your shift. And since Takamiya-san is a paramedic, he have the chance to meet you too every time there is a case."

The trio was silent as Shizuka glanced at Yagari's direction. The consultant and the female doctor seemed to share their thoughts before Shizuka turned back to look at them to continue with her words.

"So I'm going to move Kiryuu-san to the General Department."

* * *

><p>"Both of you, go away from me or I'll scream and kill you!" Zero shouted angrily at the two brunettes, who tried to approach him once they went out from the vice president's office. Kaname stopped in his attempt, as well as Kaito and Zero bit his lips hard until he could taste the metallic tang of blood.<p>

"You know how much I love working in A & E Department, if only both of you had behaved, nothing of this would happen!" the silver haired doctor hissed before he turned on his heels and walked away quickly. However, he stopped halfway in his motion just to send another glare at both freezing men.

"And stay away from me!"

Kaname groaned once his partner had run away. Kaito in the other hand, twitched before he turned to look at the other brunette beside him. Both of them locked their glares at each other and thankfully, it was broken when Yagari stepped in between them, a disapproving scowl still present on his face.

"Go back to work, Kuran and you, Kaito, go back home and get some rest." The senior doctor urged and both men departed with a hard frown on each of their faces.

The black haired medical worker sighed as he rubbed his temple.

"I just knew that this would happen."

* * *

><p>Ichiru placed Akatsuki's luggage on his bed. He turned to look at the blonde, who was currently inspecting his bandaged arm while sitting on his own bed as well. Akatsuki just signed out from the hospital, three days since he was hospitalized and he seemed to look better.<p>

"Does it still hurt?" the silver haired pathologist asked, taking his seat beside the tall blonde. Akatsuki smiled looking at him, shaking his head.

"No… It feels better." The blonde reassured him. Ichiru looked down at his injury, his heart somehow swelled at the thought of the perfect skin being scarred. Akatsuki stared at him as he carefully ran his fingertips on his bandage, their shoulders touched and Ichiru's silver tresses blinding most of his sight.

'_He smells like apple mint…' _the blonde peacefully decided and he was somehow startled when Ichiru suddenly titled his head up and their eyes met. His ambers darted themselves lower and Akatsuki later found himself staring at his partner's pink lips.

It would only took a small push for him to taste those heart shaped, delicious looking lips and –

"As much as I love to support homosexuality, Ichiru, your _girl_friend called."

Ichiru and Akatsuki quickly put some decent distance between them, causing Hanabusa who was standing at the door to snicker. He waved his hand again to gain the silver haired pathologist's attention.

"Yuuki-chan is on the phone. Go now." The blonde urged the younger Kiryuu and Ichiru turned to give a small hesitating glance at Akatsuki before he went out from the room. Once there were only two occupants in the room, Akatsuki let out a heavy sigh.

"Aww… did I ruin your chance to kiss Kiryuu Junior? It is fine, once he's over with his girlfriend, you can just go and bend him on your table before you deflower him as many times as you want." Hanabusa casually spoke, as if he was commenting on the weather. Akatsuki gave him a shrug as the respond. He laid down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"This is bad…" He quietly mumbled and Hanabusa took his seat beside the table. He played with a pen that Akatsuki placed there and hid his smirk.

"Yeah… I mean, he already has a girlfriend and you're his partner, for God sake. It's like taboo." The blonde pediatrician stated, leaning against the seat. Akatsuki turned his head slightly to look at the short blonde before he returned his focus back to its previous target.

"Maybe you guys should do something about this. Sometimes when I look at them being together, it feels as if his love for Yuuki-chan is not strong enough. Maybe some man to man conversation. Just to make sure where he actually sway since Zero swing that way, there was suppose to be a possibility that Ichiru swing that way too… right?" Hanabusa continued to prod in a smooth, innocent voice.

But something inside of Akatsuki screamed,

'_RED ZONE! JUMP! RUN NOW! DANGER…-'_

"Hanabusa, whatever your inner demon trying to persuade you to do, don't stop fighting." Akatsuki tensed, sitting up abruptly but the smug that the said blonde gave to him shown that he was too late. Hanabusa stood up from his seat, gracefully moving toward the door.

"Ahh… I already gave up, my friend. My inner demon and I had decided that we are in the same side a long time ago…" Hanabusa chuckled and left the room, leaving the blonde pathologist scrunching his face at any life threatening attempts that he might pull afterward.

* * *

><p>"Onsen?"<p>

"Yeah! We should go there together, like the men's night!" Kaien happily exclaimed, at the same time ignoring the looks that the youngsters gave them. Takuma smiled, nodding his head before whispering something on his boyfriend's ear. The redhead smiled and giggled a little by his words and the other decided not to know more.

'_This better be not your doing, Aidou.' _Akatsuki sent a glare toward Hanabusa who was sitting next to the president while Zero sitting close to his twin, both looking bored and uninterested. Kaito had to sit far from the silver haired doctor, next to the lovebirds.

"So?" Kaien asked again, eyes bright with hopes and happiness and for once, Zero felt like considering the idea.

"Well… maybe we should. I'm tense these few days." Zero mumbled, consciously gave a short, twitched glance at the brunette paramedic and Kaito inwardly cringed at the treatment.

"Really, that's awesome!" the president grinned and suddenly imaginary garden appeared all around them. Ichiru turned to look at his twin, raising a questioning eyebrow at his sudden willingness but the older Kiryuu just shrugged his shoulder. Hanabusa snickered.

"We all should use that opportunity to help ourselves, right?" the blonde suggested and another pop vein appeared on Akatsuki's temple.

'_Yes, it was indeed his plan.'_

"I love you guys sooo much~!" the blonde president, who kept on coming to their house uninvited and unwanted, quickly took out his cellphone and dialed a number.

"Kaname-kun! Would you like to- oof!"

Kaien was sent sprawled on the floor, with Zero on top of him, struggling to take the device. The others were dumbstruck as Zero screamed for the president not to try anything stupid that cost him his life.

"Why the hell are you trying to pull Kuran into this too!"

"I thought you were supposed to like it-"

"NO, YOU SON OF A BITCH, I HATE HIM TO THE CORE!"

"Zero-rin, what a rude way of addressing someone!"

"Do you want to go to the onsen with us? Yep, tonight."

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN, DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIM TO COME WITH US-"

"But I didn't-"

"YOU JUST TRIED TO CALL HIM!"

"Really? That's nice, Kaname-san! Yes, just bring whatever you needed-"

"I did but now I didn't, in fact it is-"

"THEN WHO THE HELL IS TALKING TO KURAN NOW-"

"Okay. Kaname is going with us." Hanabusa grinned as he flipped closed the pink cellphone. Zero who was still on top of Kaien and surrounded by the others that almost resembled the wall decoration had his mouth opened and eyes fixed on the blonde.

Kaien whimpered.

"I was about to say Hanabusa…" the president timidly whispered.

Hanabusa grinned despite the death glare he received from his childhood sweetheart.

"You should look at your face just now, Zero, you look like the Godzilla advertisement." Hanabusa snickered and the others paled even more.

_Breaking News : On 1__st__ September 1939, France has declared war on Germany as the subsequent of Invasion of Polland by Germany and Slovakia… This is the official declaration of World War II-_

"Hanabusa Aidou, run for your life now." Zero whispered in a small voice and the blonde gratefully took the advice, quickly running out from the living room before Zero kicked Kaien to the side away and screamed '_This is SPARTAAAA!_' to chase and kill him.

The others blinked still and the atmosphere only broke when Kaien's nervous voice – the one that sounded like a child being scolded by his mom – was heard.

"Isn't anyone wants to help Hanabusa…?"

Takuma and Senri just looked at each other and gave nonchalant shrugs, Kaito sighed thinking about his rival coming along to the onsen while Akatsuki closed his eyes, taking the time to take a short nap. The chasing was going to take some time though.

"No one really want to, President, trust me. Zero _is_ doing the world a good dead, it's important to get rid of another growing Hitler." Ichiru grinned and the poor president dropped back his head on his floor.

Sometimes, he was glad not to live with them.

* * *

><p>Zero glared at his front. Akatsuki who was sitting on the front passenger seat, increased the volume of the radio to fill the gaps that the awkward mood was giving. Ichiru who was the driver – they decided to go by two cars, Ichiru's and Takuma's – gave a small, nervous chuckle as he rechecked on his brother once again through the rear mirror.<p>

Kaname was sitting on Zero's right side, body straight and poised with his hands folded on his knees, which were on top of one another. His brown eyes were nowhere but on Zero.

On Zero's left side, there existed Kaito. He was relaxing on his seat but his left elbow was on the window sill, chin on his palm. His eyes stared at the silver haired doctor between the brunette doctor and himself.

Zero, who was stuck in between both males, was trying his best not to commit murder and cause some traumatic event to his younger brother.

The stares were getting much heavier and no one actually had to gut to break the tense atmosphere. Both brunettes were looking at him as if he was a meal, an appetizer to satisfy their hungers. And believe him, he could felt those stares raping his body in their minds.

"Umm… Haha, nice weather!" Ichiru suddenly chirped in a conversational tone. Akatsuki raised an eyebrow. Zero inwardly sighed in appreciation for his attempt.

"Ichiru, it's raining, _heavily_."

'_Go die, Akatsuki._' Zero twitched.

"Eh? Ha… ha… Well, umm… I can't wait to reach the onsen!"

"I don't." Zero mumbled. Kaito blinked before his face turning into a mused one. Kaname looked down for a while and then let out a small sigh.

"Did you bring everything that you needed?" the tall blonde inquired and Ichiru nodded his head almost excitedly.

"Yes. It had been so long since last time we went to onsen. Nii-san doesn't really appreciate hot springs." Ichiru chuckled, continued to drive in safe speed and Akatsuki smiled looking at his direction. His amber eyes, those that usually looked bored and emotionless, seemed to shine even for a bit, causing Ichiru's pale white cheeks to redden.

… Suddenly, Zero felt like one of the casts in Titanic.

"We're here!" Ichiru suddenly exclaimed excitingly. Zero groaned as he face-palmed and Kaname gave him a scrutinizing eye.

"If you don't want to go, we can go somewhere else, have a walk at the-"

""We plan to go to the onsen, Kuran. Don't make your own change of plan." Kaito cut him in with a cold tone and Kaname twitched. Zero, who was still in between them, gave another groan.

"Shut up, both of you. I'm going in with Ichiru and none of you are going to enter the same onsen pool with me."

Ichiru pouted at his twin's brother, mentally wishing to have his own private time with Akatsuki but looking at the frustrated face his brother gave him… really, he had no choice.

Five of them went out from the scarlet red Sonata Hyundai, Ichiru and Zero walked side by side and the other three followed behind. They met with others at the front door of the onsen, where Hanabusa was already unable to hide his excitement.

Kaien had a pair of pink white striped boxer in his hand – and why the hell he was carrying a basket with large pink ribbon in his other hand? – and he was grinned from ear to ear.

"Come on, kids~!"

* * *

><p>Zero relaxingly breathed out, his back against the stone wall of the onsen with a damp, folded white towel on top of his head. Ichiru beside him, had his hair untied and was washing his body. Then the older Kiryuu quietly observed his twin. Ichiru seemed to look happier and in ease ever since the day Akatsuki returned home from the hospital.<p>

Not wanting to go around the bushes, Zero opened his mouth to speak his mind.

"Why are you looking happier these days? Did something happen that I have no idea about?" he muttered, trying to keep his voice as less of jealousy as he could. Ichiru raised an eyebrow at him.

"And why did you look so frustrated?"

"Don't answer a question with a question, Ichiru." Zero twitched and Ichiru gave him a happy grin.

"Well… It's Yuuki-"

"Ichiru?" both twins looked up to see Akatsuki standing at the edge of their spring pond. Ichiru's smile brightened up and Zero suppressed an 'ouch' from the ten million megawatts smile that he was emitting.

"Yes, Akatsuki?" the tall blonde smiled slightly at them before entering the pond. Zero stilled in his position while the blonde took Ichiru's other side. Their shoulders and knees touched as Ichiru immediately leaned the side of his body to Akatsuki's.

Zero inwardly frowned. His hands fisted on his lap underneath the water as he realized the two pathologists were now looking at each other, with smile upon each face and damn, Zero hated every moment of this.

"… I feel like an intruder." Zero muttered in a small voice, wishing his twin heard his comment but somehow, he was granted with disappointment. The silver haired doctor gritted his teeth.

"I'm going to another pond-"

"Okay. Bye." Ichiru's quick respond to his next statement made him considered the idea to kick his twin's ass in his head. Grunting, Zero took off his damp towel from his head before taking another dry towel. He stood up and wrapped the dry towel around his slim waist, ignoring the nonverbal communication his twin and a certain blonde pathologist was having.

Zero looked around him, quick to find another empty pond before he took it. He sighed as he settled into the warm water in the same position he did to the previous.

"Sometimes I wish I was born second." He mumbled, spilling some water on his face and when he opened his eyes, those lilacs widened at the sight of a familiar brunette kneeling in front of him inside the pond.

"_Kuran!_" Zero hissed, hands went to push the older doctor away but Kaname was quicker to grab on his wrists.

"Zero, please, listen to me!" Kaname groaned, trying to put some distance from the younger doctor's hands that were scratching him away from his face.

"There's nothing for me to listen-"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to get transferred to the General Department, I miss you too, believe me."

"Miss me _too_? What the hell, Kuran! I don't miss you at all! In fact, I was living my life happily enough without you trying to suffer me!"

"Zero, please be quiet. You're taking too much attention with that loud mouth of yours. Don't make me take another good use of it."

At the soft warning, Zero automatically shut up. However, his eyes still throwing daggers at the smirking brunette. Kaname took his place beside Zero, carefully wrapping an arm around him and tightened his hug when Zero tried to move away. The silver haired medical worker growled before giving up, crossing his arms on his chest while unconsciously pouting.

Kaname smiled.

"That's more like it. So… I'm sorry."

"Not forgiven."

"Then what should I do to make you forgive me? I'll do everything for you, Zero, everything."

"Then get out from my life."

"Except for that." Kaname interjected.

Zero turned to look at him, face flushed by the warm water and the brunette pulled him closer to his side.

"I don't get it. What is this big deal of trying to get me? For God sake, I have a life to live all by my own." Zero groaned and Kaname actually took a second to think of his question.

"I don't know, Zero… I just know that I want you and I want you really, _really_ bad." The brunette confessed from heart, no shyness appeared and the younger doctor was the one that actually affected. His cheeks reddened and he wished it was because of the water.

"Don't talk like that, Kuran…"

Kaname sighed, running a hand through his already wet hair and closed his eyes.

"What about this? I'll talk to Hio-san and I'll try to get you back to Accident and Emergency Department while I take over your place at General Department." Kaname offered; tone casual and gentle and Zero had to look away.

He hated it when Kuran was being nice because it made him felt bad. But he was mad at Kuran for the first place because the man just loved to mess up with his life.

"Just let it go, Kuran. It doesn't matter any more." He muttered, tone finale. Kaname was silent was a moment, fingertips tapping gently against Zero's upper arm as it slid higher. Zero closed his eyes, heaved a small sigh before he subconsciously leaned his head against the brunette's right shoulder. He was tried dealing with feelings and just wanted to take a short break. Later on when he fought back, he would make sure that he would win.

Kaname chuckled mildly, placing his right cheek to rest on top of Zero's silver tresses. He breathed in his crush's unique sense of sweet honey and vanilla, before turning slightly and pressed soft kisses on his head. He heard Zero grunted under him but saying nothing.

"After this, I'm going to stop by your house for a moment. I got something to give to you." Kaname murmured, hand that was on Zero's waist tenderly caressing the baby skin belonged to his right thigh. Zero slapped his hand away, glaring up at him at the same time.

"Why? To send me a blackmail material?" he sarcastically commented and Kaname had to laugh at his attic.

"No… Just a small present that I bought for you."

Zero twitched his eyes at the answer but gave no respond as he was too tired for more bickering.

"Whatever, Kuran."

* * *

><p>"That was niiice…!" Ichiru happily sighed, entering their two storey house, followed by Akatsuki close behind him and others.<p>

"This onsen stuff makes me hungry and sleepy… Thank God tomorrow is Sunday!" Hanabusa exclaimed, kicking off his shoes – and earned a earful of scowl from Zero on his way – before he ran to the kitchen. Akatsuki put their dirty clothes in the laundry and quietly taking Ichiru's hand, dragging him upstairs, probably into the mini library where they always spent their private time together if not in their bedrooms.

Senri was already deep asleep when Takuma carrying him inside and Kaito watched as Zero stood still at the front door even though it was already closed.

"Zero, aren't you coming?" the paramedic softly murmured. Zero turned to look at him, a frown appeared on his face before he shook his head.

"In a minute."

Both of them stood still for a moment. Kaito wanted to say something while Zero was patiently waiting for him to say something. When the tension started to grow worst, Zero gave up.

"It's all right, Kaito. I forgave you already." He sighed, running a hand through his silver locks. Kaito brightened up quickly and Zero forced himself not to move when the paramedic strode toward him in a blink of an eye.

Before he could register what was happening, he was pulled into a deep, soaring kiss by the taller man. His lilac eyes were wide as Kaito kissed him passionately, his arms went to wrap around his small waist and Zero's own shakily grabbed his shoulders. He never knew when did the feeling – of being kissed by Kaito – was starting to feel so wrong?

Zero was one of those people that did not believed in such things as serious relationships, or official ones. But now, he felt like he was cheating on someone. But… who?

_'Kuran? Haha, you gotta be kidding me.'_ Zero solemnly thought to himself. When Kaito pulled away, he had to fake an emotionless façade, his inside clenched at the way how those grey brown eyes glinting in happiness.

"Thank you, Zero, I love-"

"Kaito, it's late. Go to sleep." He waved the brunette away quickly, refused to hear his confession that the brunette always told him. Kaito stared down at him for a moment, biting his lips in confusion before he leaned forward again. Zero closed his eyes tight and –

"Damn, we ran out of ramen!" Hanabusa cried out hysterically, standing at the door led to the kitchen and for once in his life time, Zero was glad that Hanabusa was being… well, Hanabusa.

The blonde then raised an eyebrow at the suggestive position and Zero quickly put some distance – more than necessary – between them. Kaito looked back at him, face frowning before he looked at the paediatrician at the kitchen's entrance.

"What?" Hanabusa meekly asked and he casually went back to the kitchen. Zero inwardly scolded him for being the beast that raped all their foods in said place. The tall brunette sighed exasperatedly when he seemed to sense the reluctance in the silver haired doctor.

"Well… good night, then, Zero." The brunette stated in a less than exciting voice. Zero nodded his head stiffly.

"Good night, Kaito."

He watched as the brunette made his way upstairs, disappearing as he went higher and then, as he expected, Hanabusa titled his head out from the kitchen.

"You own me a bowl of ramen for that, Zero." The blonde smirked and Zero just heaved a sigh. Hanabusa then left to return to his own bedroom, a box of chocolate pocky in his hand – Zero believed he stole that from Senri's pocky storage –.

The silver haired doctor later took his seat on the couch, absent mindedly replaying back the whole scenes that happened in those few months after a certain Kaname Kuran came to his life. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the top of the couch, staring up at the ceiling.

Why the hell was he waiting for Kuran anyway? He could just go back to his room and sleep while letting the brunette took his time. But it did not sound right.

He missed him already- wait, brain, stop right there.

Zero jolted up from his slumping position, lilac eyes widened as he stared at the white ceiling.

'_There is no way I'm falling for Kaname fucking Kuran! I hate him like… like hell!'_ he argued with himself.

People said it was weird to have a person arguing with his own mind. It was not weird actually. It was only considered weird when the person actually lost to his mind.

"_Ding Dong~!"_ Zero was on his feet halfway when the door belled. But he stopped at the piece of wood, running his hands on his shirt to lose the wrinkles and took a deep breath before he slowly opened the door.

Kaname was standing at their door, a small smile on his face while his hands were at his back. Zero twitched his eyes at the suspicious behaviour.

"Kuran, what the hell are you hiding behind you back?" he straightforwardly asked and Kaname laughed by his bluntness. When the brunette finally revealed what he was holding, Zero felt his mouth went ajar.

A white Persian cat, with the size of his palms being combined was looking straight into his eyes. Its own eyes were deep blue and his tail was long. Those two pair of fluffy white ears perked when it saw Zero standing in front of it.

Kaname gave him another small smile.

"I heard from Ichiru-san that you like cats… So I bought one for you."

Zero was still shocked as he tried to get over the surprise. The kitten mewled at him, tail swinging from left to right, probably asking to be held by Zero and Zero found himself submitted to the request. He took the white furry creature into his arms, his hand went to touch his soft ear and Kaname's smile widened at the gentle side of Zero that he rarely saw.

Zero would make a very good parent.

"It's a male. I named him Kanaro."

The silver haired doctor twitched at the name and turned to glare at the innocent looking brunette.

"Where the hell did you get that name?"

"Well-"

"Do I even want to know?"

"No." Kaname replied with much fake seriousness and Zero had to bite his lips to hold in a smile. The kitten mewled again, one of his legs reaching out to touch Zero and his paw found Zero's cheek.

"I'm not naming him Kanaro, Ka – Kuran." Zero blushed at his stuttered words and Kaname stepped in, pushing away some distance between them. Kaname's hand went to gently scratched one of the kitten's ears.

"Then, you can name him Kairo if you want to." Kaname's eyes, however twitched at his own words and Zero suppressed the urge to hit him on his former broken nose.

"Okay, shut up. Kanaro is Kanaro." He fumbled. Kaname leaned in to press a gentle kiss on his right cheek, surprising him a bit but he stayed still. When the brunette pulled away, he took a box of present from his pants' pocket and offered it to the silver haired doctor.

Zero frowned looking down at his packaged present.

"What is this now?" he inquired and Kaname shrugged his shoulder with a smile. He put the present on Kanaro's stomach and the cat eagerly went to press his paws against the box.

"You can open it later. And oh, Kanaro's stuffs are yet to be bought. I'll buy his stuffs, cat litters and all that later on, then I'll give them to you, okay?" the brunette doctor gently asked and Zero just nodded his head. It was because he had nothing to argue with him about anyway.

Even if their situation really looked like Kaname was the father to buy all their child's stuffs and Zero was the mother to take care of him.

Growling at his thought, Zero hardened his eyes and Kaname raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of behaviour.

"Fine. Good night, Kuran." Zero muttered, turning around to give his back to Kaname and the brunette smiled.

"Good night, Zero. Tomorrow I'll come to pick you up at 9. Don't forget."

Zero was stopped in his position. His eyes were wide as Kaname's last words rang in his mind. The brunette had walked away, back to his car and then Zero heard the sound of the black BMW drove away. He gulped, slowly turning his head to look at the calendar.

It was first of December and Saturday.

And tomorrow…

Lilac eyes widened even more and Zero cursed his life.

Second of December, Sunday, the day of the war and he have not plan anything yet!

Zero gritted his teeth, quickly closed the door and ran to his room with cat and the present in his arms. He still got about twelve more hours to make his strategy.

For sure, tomorrow was going to be hell.

TBC.

* * *

><p>AN : If some people realized it, this chapter was made in rush. I feel so bad for not extending this more but I was lacking of ideas and my humours... they died. =l There are still _more_ chapters to go, believe me x.x

**Anonymous Reviews' Replies :**

**freakish88** : Haha, well, first, Yagari is the senior doctor, a consultant to be exact xD He have a group of doctors under him in Disease Diagnosis Department ;) And yes, I made it for Kaito to be forgiven first xD But we shall see what will happen to them during the date in the next chapter, hm? xD Thanks for reading this anyway! xD (hugs)

**kanamexzero fan** : You made me laughed about laughing in vibrating mode xD I always do that too! I'm glad that you love the chapter and their date is coming in the next chapter, be patient, dear :D Thanks for reading this anyway! xD (hugs)

**Shane** : Yes, it seems like both of the rivals were making an ass of themselves ^^; But I guess they can't help it because it concerns about Zero xD Thanks for reading this anyway! (hugs)

**OneStop** : Okay, please don't go into depression O_O Kaito received the forgiveness first but Kaname seems to receive something better, don't you think so? ;D Thanks for reading this anyway! xD (hugs)

**RichPurebloodedVampire** : ^^ I'm really glad that you loved all those humorous stunts that I've pulled xD I'm still learning how to be humorous right now x.x Thanks for reading this anyway!

**loveyou** : Don't worry, I'm not really into forcing people to review no matter how much I love reviews ;D With my situation now, I have to put down Vampire Twilight first even if I already wrote two scenes for it o_o I'm really sorry, baby! Haha, we'll see if Hanabusa is ever going to find his girl with his crazy attitude! xD And actually, I have to say that your point of Zero forgiving Kaito first is very reasonable and you have the valid point ^^ I hope you love this upturn on the story! Thanks for reading this anyway~! xD (hugs)

**AddictedlyBlack** : Yes, Kaname x Zero for the win~! xD No one can take that from us! o_o Haha! Thanks for reading this anyway! xD (hugs)

Thanks to **fujoshii92, TearfullPixie, Love332, ben4kevin, Atheist1, G-17writa, Cocobi94, freakish88, Kuro-Lunette14, krIsh4, kitty tokyo uzumaki, kanamexzero fan, shane, BlackJazmin, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, OneStop, RichPurebloodedVampire, bloodredhead, mssekishi, loveyou, LuanRina, chokolatechan, irmina, Brookie cookie17, xWhiteRosex, The Positive Pessimist, AddictedlyBlack, Lady Annalin, mpiedz, sairakanzaki, VivaLaQueen** and **CrimsonYani** for all those awesome reviews~! Sometimes when I was sad why my stories got less reviews than others', I thought of all my reviewers and started to regret my selfish thoughts To have you guys to inspire me is enough than anything :) (throws Kaname-sama-kissing-Zero-rin-with-blushes-on-their-cheeks plushies) XD

Review please.


End file.
